P3: Falling Down
by Nightlyy
Summary: He has no idea. No idea. He won't be saving anyone, especially not the red haired girl he cares so much about. I am going to turn him into a crying heap of a man. This is going to end in a brutal tragedy, mark my words. For once in his life, he will be the one crying 'monster, monster'. Crossover between Fallen Messiah and Blood lust. Do not read if you like the latter.
1. The Fallen Messiah

**Fair warning : If you are a fan of Minato x Hamuko then for the love of God, do not read this. Read fluff.**

 **If you expect a happy ending or good moments then do not read this.**

 **If you like bloodlust then do not read this.**

 **If you want to see gore and horror then step right here because this is going to painful.**

 **Just for a few fans/readers of mine. They wanted this and they got it. You know who you are.**

 **Nutshell : Crossover between fallen messiah and blood lust... yyyeah, grab the pillows.**

* * *

My name is Makoto Yuki.

...

...

Under normal circumstance, I would have told you to piss off because I'm wired in a weird way. I hate you. I hate your family. I hate everything that you stand for. Or well... I used to think that way.

"Makoto!"

I took more of her shopping bags and smiled at her. "Anything else?"

"Just some more, maybe 10 or 12 more stores..." she said. "You don't have a problem, do you?"

I gazed into her large, red eyes and shook my head. "Not at all..."

"Alright!" she counted the remaining money in my wallet and then ran off to shop some more.

I seemed to have... settled down in the past few weeks. I now have people who I can almost call friends. I now wake up and the first thing I do is make sure that she is alright next to me. I now care more about keeping myself stable so I can have a future with her.

I have given up on killing, smoking and sleeping with random girls entirely. I am still a remorseless psychopath to anyone who DARES threatens Hamuko but beyond that... I'm just waiting to finish my grudges, end the Dark Hour and start with a future with her.

Maybe keep in touch with those clowns back at the dorm too... Hahaha...

The last few weeks were brutal but everything has finally come together. I now have a little brother who I'm sure will always have my back and a girlfriend who is like once in a lifetime.

Life is good.

I won't let anyone change this. I've worked too hard and suffered way too much for some random asshole to walk in and ruin this.

I don't care if it's Sho.

Jin.

Takaya.

Anyone else.

Nobody is threatening my peace. My world. MY Hamuko.

Anyone who does so will be annihilated. I might have settled down but don't make the mistake of thinking that I'm not the same damn guy I've always been!

...

My name is Minato Arisato.

You probably know me already, don't you?

Who doesn't know me?

Back in my world. Everybody knows me. Everybody worships me. Everybody is my bitch and for good reason.

Every popular student in the school kisses my ass day in and day out. The Velvet Room is scared to death of me. The so called veterans are terrified of me. The so called savior of this world screams my name while she's on her back, every damn night. It doesn't matter if she's a Wild Card or a Fool, she's still a love struck teenager girl who worships the ground that I walk on.

The list goes on and on. I was the champion of light and now, I am a bigger champion of darkness. It doesn't matter who you are, once I put my hands on you, you will never be the same again. In every defeat, there is always a victory because I am the Wild Card. I am the Universe.

I am the MESSIAH.

The Alpha and the Omega.

"You get a kiss back at home, Makoto," that weak ass little bitch!

"Hahaha... Really looking forward to that," look at the way he's blushing, makes me fucking sick!

"Grrr..."

Even though I am undeniably awesome, I still have problems, limits and desires.

I pushed myself off the wall of the back alley and watched the two some more, even though their interactions was sickening me.

Oh, look at that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I feel molested just looking at that.

My problem is that I have trouble controlling emotions.

My limit is at the breaking point. I cannot control this bloodlust.

My desire is to wreak havoc, utter freaking chaos and break at least one Hamuko. Back in my world, I have to play it cool for a while and that drove me nuts. I have no lust, no desire for money or fame. My goal is simple, I need to hurt and abuse because living with bottled emotions is impossible now. I need to let it out!

I walked back into the room and nodded my head at the greeting.

"Are you satisfied?" Nyarlathotep asked.

"She's even more pathetic over here," I replied. "God, I need a shower after watching that."

Nyarlathotep chuckled.

"But yeah, this is perfect," I said. "I'll stay here for a few days. I hate to say this but thank you, you gave me exactly what I needed."

"You are welcome. Have fun, my champion!"

I nodded again and went back outside. The two were still standing here, giggling and teasing each other, unaware of the hell that was coming for them.

Makoto Yuki.

Even his name pisses me off. Who the hell named him that? Gave my mirror image the name of a porn star. Fuck this world!

Makoto Yuki.

This is more than me killing Hamuko now, this is me setting this whole, fucked up situation right.

I have watched his entire life flash before my eyes. He doesn't know me but I know everything about him. Every single thing. Nothing is in the shadows, it only took a few seconds and I know him better than he knows himself.

This boy is stupid. I have seen his childish tantrums. I've seen him whine and complain. I've seen him cry and beg like a bitch. I've seen kneel down and bow his head AT HER.

FUCK!

I am the messiah but I am not merciful, especially when it comes to this.

His 'bloodlust' was laughable but his massacres were actually decent. He knows how to torture and humiliate. I'll even admit, his starting was much, much better than my own. I'd even admire him if he didn't commit the most unforgivable sin.

Copy or not, mirror image or not, he is not allowed to do that. How dare him.

He might think he's cold and callous, ruthless... Hahaha... but this boy hasn't seen real terror yet.

He has a long way to go.

I am going to punish him.

I'll show him what a TRUE monster really is.

He doesn't come close to me. He's just a big fish in a little pond. Wait until he sees what true bloodlust really is.

"Makoto Yuki..."

"Say hello to Beelzebulb,"

He's smiling and inching his head towards her.

Grrr...

"Say hello to Lucifer,"

She's moving towards him as well.

"Say hello to Satan,"

Their faces are inches apart now... Must. Control. This...

Feeling-

!

"Say hello to Minato Arisato!"

Makoto stopped and pulled his head back in confusion.

Hehehe. He felt that. I hit my limit for a few milliseconds and he felt it.

He's pale. I'll cockblock you in the worst possible way, you son of a bitch.

He knows hell is coming. This recovery of yours will end up horribly, mark my words!

"Say hello to the messiah,"

Makoto looked around with gritted teeth.

I laughed and made my way back into the room, knowing great days were coming up.

...

Makoto and Hamuko had never come across something like that. Sho, Takaya, Theo, they didn't compare to him.

They weren't ready for the blood lust of the fallen messiah.

* * *

 **Hopefully Makoto (blood lust) came across as a hero while Minato (fallen messiah) came across as a psychopath. I don't expect the vieweship to be big but if you're reading then do let me know if you want this to continue.**

 **This has a low priority and will be like... really short... Main focus is still finishing fallen messiah and don't worry, no spoilers.**

 **Later guys. Sorry for the wait on my stories but my bday was a few days ago and well... the combat sports world is going crazy so I'm just having fun with that. Cheers!**


	2. Devil Among Demons

**300 hits in the first few days. Wow, didn't expect that many followers.**

 **Again, cannot stress this enough : If you like bloodlust and the pairing, do NOT read this. I know lots of people have different reasons for reading, some read it for battles/gore/plot and some read it also because of the pairing.**

 **If you get uncomfortable reading this then please, drop this. The last thing I'd want to do is ruin your experience. Thank you!**

* * *

"Same old shit," Minato whispered as he pulled his hood up and shuffled into the mall, eyes scanning for the arrival of-

"Makoto, come on!"

"Christ!" he spat.

"You have my wallet, feel free to buy anything you like,"

"Thanks, darling!" Hamuko blew him a kiss and bounced away.

Makoto sighed and sat down on the bench, kicking the nearby kid off to make room for her shopping bags. He leaned back slightly and sighed, grateful for some rest.

"Huh," Minato studied his weary face and growled. He was nothing less than a slave. "Is he really that desperate?" he wondered, recalling a number of his one night stands and yet, there he was, awaiting for Hamuko like a dog.

"Might as well," Minato said as he shoved his hands into his pocket and strolled forward, casually moving towards Makoto, not bothered a bit by his inhumane aura like almost everyone else in the mall.

"Hello,"

Makoto blinked. Who dared? He tilted his head to the side and saw some dude with a hoodie standing next to him, just as tall as him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Minato replied, face still hidden by his hood. "I just came to rest a bit."

"Wrong place," Makoto spat, narrowing his eyes and releasing a little bit of his killing intent. "This bench is taken and everybody here knows that."

Minato chuckled and sat down on the bench, completely ignoring his warning.

"Hey!" Makoto scowled. "I said something!"

"Chill out, man," Minato sighed, making the other blunet blink at the familiar voice. It was so very similar to his own, just more bored and cold which was saying something. "No need to shout."

Makoto hissed. "I swear, if you try to steal these bags, I'll-"

"You don't have to worry about that," Minato assured, turning his head slightly, just enough to show Makoto a small smirk. "I'm not a servant like you."

"..." Makoto widened his eyes, barely holding himself back from launching at the prick and beating him senseless. "W-What did you say!?"

"That's your job," Minato chuckled again, casually leaning back on the bench, much to Makoto's ire. "Isn't it?"

"You little bitch," Makoto spat, reaching out to grab his hood and rip it off, beat and humiliate him in public but he restrained himself, not wanting a fight with Hamuko close by. "You better watch your mouth, bitch."

Minato ignored him and let out a sigh, adjusting his hood.

"Show your face, you ugly bastard," Makoto dared. "I'd love to ruin it further. Gonna fix the mistakes that your filthy parents made!"

"You've got quite a mouth on you, little boy," Minato mocked, turning around to face him again. "Too much bark for a slave dog."

Makoto finally lost it and grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him forward and then snarling in his face. "Watch your mouth, you don't know me well enough."

"Show me then," Minato dared with another chuckle with infuriated Makoto. ""Do something."

Makoto did so and slapped him hard across the face, causing quite a few people to look at them. A few of them were wondering why on earth the hooded guy was trying to pick a fight with Makoto of people.

Minato cracked his neck and turned his face back towards Makoto, not showing a bit of pain due to the slap which he honestly didn't feel at all. "I told you to do something, little boy."

"You!" Makoto widened his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. He pushed away the stupid shopping backs and snarled, just about ready to kill the bastard in broad daylight-

"Makoto!" Hamuko shouted at him from a far, stopping him in his tracks.

"Just stopped him from making the biggest mistake of his life," Minato said to himself, casually freeing himself and then standing up, smirking at a fuming Makoto who was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Hamuko came to a stop and panted, looking over at Makoto who was red. She then saw the other guy standing up straight, not even a bit shaken from the little scuffle. "I-I'm sorry!" she muttered, bowing her head. "Are you hurt?"

"Get lost," Makoto spat, standing up. "And don't ever come near me again."

Minato shrugged his warning off and turned around to stare at Hamuko, narrowing his eyes and fixing his stare on her, making the redhead gulp as a dull pressure settled on her shoulders, making it hard for Hamuko to get her breath out.

"Don't look at her!" Makoto spat again. "Just get lost!"

"Heh," Minato shrugged and shoved his hands back into his pockets. He whipped around, gave one last to Hamuko over his shoulder and casually strolled off like nothing had happened.

Hamuko sighed as the pressure went away. She looked down at her shopping bags thrown across the ground and then faced Makoto. "What did you do?"

"N-Nothing," Makoto muttered, trying to calm down. "I swear, I was just sitting there and he came up, calling me a slave dog..."

"A dog?" Hamuko blinked.

"He said that carrying your bags makes me a servant," Makoto continued. "I really wanted to beat the shit out of him. He just kept on talking."

"Who was the guy?" Hamuko mused. He looked oddly familiar, he was just as tall as Makoto and while he was wearing a baggy hood, she could tell that his build was similar to Makoto too, just a bit more muscular but with the same body structure, going by his shoulders and height.

"Sorry," Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I caused a scene, didn't I?"

"It's alright," Hamuko smiled, looking down. "Um, do I have to carry the bags this time-"

"N-No," Makoto bent down and picked them up. "Let's go already, I'm tired."

"Sure!" Hamuko chirped.

Minato stopped moving and removed his hood, having listened their whole conversation thanks to his superior senses. "Give me a break," he shook his head. "He still ended up apologizing even when this wasn't his fault at all."

"And is still carrying her bags like a bitch," Minato said, slamming the door to his apartment open. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his face for any sort of bruise but thankfully there was nothing. He barely felt a thing when Makoto slapped him across the face but his audacity pissed him off.

"Nobody slaps the messiah like that," Minato growled, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror. He could have easily humiliated him in public but held back because there were much bigger plans in store for him.

"This whole recovery of his," Minato swore.

Crack.

"Is going to end up horribly,"

Crack. Crack. Crack.

Minato glanced at his distorted reflection in the fractured mirror and growled. "I'll bring him back to square one!" he grinned and the mirror shattered completely, falling down next to his feet.

"Yes," Minato said, staring over at the shards that were scattered all over the floor. "Just like that, Makoto will look just like this, very soon."

The fallen messiah walked over to his desk and pulled out a small bottle, something that he had borrowed from Strega in his own world. He eyed the pills in the bottle and teleported away with another evil cackle.

...

Makoto was in a bad mood and just stormed up to his room after entering the dorm. Hamuko sighed and told the others not to bother him, briefly telling them about the little scuffle that he had with the stranger in the mall.

The Dark Hour struck the world but Makoto was still in the same mood, sulking on his bed, having not moved for the past several hours. Instead, he spent a good chunk of his day fantasizing how he was going to torture the hooded bastard.

"Little bitch, little bastard-" Makoto was cursing nonstop for the past few hours until a familiar presence spawned in his room, calming him down a little. He followed the voice and saw Pharos standing there, looking a little... unsure?

"Pharos?" Makoto blinked twice to make sure he was not hallucinating. Pharos actually looked unsure and a little shaken which made no sense because the kid was a monster, what the hell was he worried about? "Are you okay, bro?"

Pharos bit his lip and looked up at the older male, concern evident in his gaze. "Are you alright, brother?"

"A little angry but I'm good, why do you ask?" Makoto asked, sitting up on the edge of his bed and calling Pharos over. "Are you okay?"

Pharos stopped next to him and clutched his shirt. "Brother... There is something..." he trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Something... Someone terrible is roaming this city," Pharos muttered.

"Dude, why are you worried?" Makoto sighed. "You're like the strongest kid in the world."

Pharos didn't laugh or giggle like he usually did whenever Makoto praised him. "This might be something even beyond you."

Makoto just stared at him.

Pharos pulled on his shirt, looking up at him with teary eyes. "Promise me that you will be careful, always."

"That's it?" Makoto sighed. "Alright, I'll be careful I promise." he said, ruffling his head but it did little to calm Pharos down.

"I am just worried," Pharos sighed. "I wish this passes soon," he started walking backwards, stopping by the door. He gave one last look at Makoto and smiled. "Meanwhile, I will do my best as well. Farewell, brother."

"Later Bro," Makoto waved and fell back on his bed. He yawned and then went to sleep minutes later.

"GOD!" Minato spawned in the room seconds later, almost puking because of the sickening interaction between the two brats. "I foresee this fool losing his virginity before Hamuko does!"

Makoto was still sleeping on the bed, not aware of the monster pacing around his room.

"Hehehe," Minato smirked, enjoying the increases pressure and gravity in the room. Something in the shadows was not happy about him being in the same room as Makoto but that did little to scare Minato who paced around, ignoring the shaking furniture and the loud noises echoing over and over in the room.

"Get out!"

"GET OUT!"

 **"GET OUT NOW!"**

The shouts were demonic and really high pitched, definitely heavy on the mind but nothing special for the fallen messiah who had heard much worse in his centuries long life. He stopped at the desk and glanced at the chair which was shaking, rocking back and forth like someone was swinging on it.

Minato kept staring at the chair which started moving on its own until the blunet grabbed a hold of it. "Calm down Pharos." he whispered and just then, the shaking stopped, most likely due to the surprise.

Minato walked over to Makoto who was sleeping peacefully. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," he wondered, thinking for a few seconds. "Probably getting bondage by Hamuko, yuck!" he shook his head and pulled out the bottle from his pocketswhich led to a number of tremors running through the dorm, rocking the building back and forth.

"HAHAHAH!" Minato laughed and cocked his head to the side, finally able to see Pharos glaring at him with bloodlust raging in his eyes. "Come get me little bitch!" he dared and faded instantaneously.

Pharos howled and followed Minato into the sea of his vessel.

Makoto groaned in his sleep, twisting and turning on his bed as sweat rolled down his face. He tossed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, heat building inside of his body despite the weather being cold outside. "Ugh..." he groaned again, kicking the blanket off his body and then turning on his side to sleep again.

A few seconds later, he exhaled and feel into a deep sleep again, beyond exhausted because the conflict had finally ended.

Pharos spawned into his room and crashed to the ground, bruised and beaten for the first time. "Why..." he growled, not able to believe that he was damaged. Just who was this guy...?

Minato appeared beside Makoto's bed and smirked, a little scratch on his right cheek but beside that, he was barely breathing hard while Pharos was panting heavy, tired and exhausted.

"There will be no need for you," Minato said, opening the bottle and taking out a pill.

"No, don't!" Pharos growled.

Minato hovered the other blunet who had mouth open.

"Hmmm..."

"I am warning you!" Pharos cursed. "I am going to hurt you-"

Minato popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed. "Tastes like chicken!" he mused.

Pharos widened his eye, puzzled by the strange lookalike of Makoto-

Minato laughed and shoved the whole bottle down Makoto's throat, knowing that was not going to wake up after the exhausting battle in his sea. "Your turn, little boy!" he cackled, forcing Makoto to swallow dozens of pills that easily went down his throat.

"NO!" Pharos screeched out loud. "Y-You bastard!"

"Quite a mouth you got there," Minato smirked, pulling the empty bottle out. "Did Hamuko teach both of you?"

Pharos was about to retort until a sharp pain seeped into his body which started decaying rapidly, breaking due to the effect of the pills. The child growled, crawling across the ground to attack Minato who merely kick him to the side as soon as he got close.

"You are still a shadow," Minato said, watching on as Pharos withered due to the pills before fading away into dark mist. He was stronger than a regular shadow but still weakened as a kid, just enough that a few dozens pills were going to work. "Stay where you belong."

"Now," Minato loomed over Makoto again, a sick smile playing on his features. "It's just me and you, little boy."

Makoto was still knocked out, barely in his senses because of the little internal scuffle.

"I'll show you what a real monster is," Minato promised. "I'll hold your hand and show you how it is done."

"..."

"Might even take you to a dream therapist because you got some real issues," he groaned, almost puking when he recalled his disgusting dreams. "See you soon, boy." with that, the fallen persona user teleported away.

Makoto woke up hours later and coughed out, almost throwing up because of a horrible taste present in his mouth. "What the fuck?" he growled.

The next day went on smoothly for the most part. Makoto was still a little bit pissed about that hooded stranger but for some strange reason, he was feeling a little exhausted too, tired and lethargic despite having slept through almost the whole day.

After a whole day of trying to keep himself awake, he returned to the dorm and just rested for a while, trying to knock the exhaustion away but his senses were still numb. After the whole dorm went to sleep, he waited for Hamuko to arrive.

"I missed my nightly kiss yesterday," Makoto grumbled.

Hamuko came into his room and shut the door behind her.

"Thank God!" Makoto blushed, completely unaware of the fallen messiah who was standing up on the roof, easily able to see the whole scene due to his godly vision.

"Jesus Christ, this guy is thirsty," Minato spat, watching on as the two morons kissed each other like complete amateurs. "I'll have to show my younger self how to please a girl." he laughed and then disappeared from the roof in a blast of blue mist.

Hamuko panted after breaking the kiss. She leaned onto Makoto and giggled, lacing her hand into his blue hair-

"Heh..."

She felt him grin against her lip.

"Do you want another one, Makoto?" she giggled again.

"Nope," Makoto said slowly, with an unusual edge to his voice. He placed his mouth against her ear and breathed out, making the redhead shiver as his breath fanned her ear. "Let me try something else."

Hamuko shuddered again which was new because it was usually Makoto who shivered whenever they got close. "What are you doing?" she mumbled, blushing when he moved down towards her neck.

"Makoto," she groaned. He was never this bold before, not to mention he did everything AFTER asking for permission, hell, he didn't even touch her without her consent.

"Heh..."

Hamuko was pleased with his new boldness, groaning slightly until-

Makoto opened his mouth.

"Makoto..."

Bite.

"Ugh!" Hamuko nearly screamed in pain and shoved him away as hard as she could, falling backwards when he released the hold around her. "W-What the!?" she crawled backwards and eventually crashed into the wall. She placed a hand on the throbbing spot and her eyes paled when she drew her hand back and stared at it.

Blood.

Lots of blood on her hand.

He had bit her. Bit her hard enough to draw out blood.

Hamuko shivered and looked up at Makoto who looked like a demon, rocking back and forth on the bed, staring at her with a grin that was more crazy than she had ever seen before.

"Come here, darling," Makoto opened his mouth, showing the crimson liquid on his teeth and lips.

Hamuko clasped her mouth shut to block the scream and bolted away, running straight through the door to get the hell away from Makoto who just stared at her as she left.

"That's how it is done- Ugh!" Makoto groaned and then fell backwards. He managed to see Hamuko running out the door through his fading vision. A few seconds passed and he got up from his bed. "What the hell just happened!?" he wondered.

He was pretty sure they were in the middle of a kiss when he just... blackened out and remembered nothing.

"H-Hamuko!" he got up and followed after her, running up the stairs but as soon as he got to the third floor, Hamuko slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

"Hamuko!" he banged on her door but she refused to answer no matter how many times he tried.

"What just happen-" he felt iron in his mouth and frowned. He wiped some of the blood from his own lips and nearly recoiled in horror.

"Blood!?" Makoto said, widening his eyes. He was able to recall blood running down her neck when she ran out of his room.

No way.

He did bit her?

Did he bit Hamuko hard enough to draw out her blood?

"What the fuck just happened?" Makoto wondered, sliding down against the door, staring at the blood on his fingers.

"That's how it is done," Minato laughed, casually walking away from the dorm, under the sight of a certain redhead who had arrived just moments ago.

"Makoto?" Sho frowned, looking at the blue head strolling away from the dorm at this late at night. He looked like Makoto but there was something different about him, something far darker and threatening.

"I-I can't move..."

Usually, whenever Sho saw Makoto, they battled but this time, he pulled back, fearful for his life and sanity.

"Something is wrong," Sho muttered through clattering teeth, following the path of the blunet from the rooftop but he couldn't bring himself to follow him into the shadows. "Makoto..."

Minato faded into the shadows and cackled. This was just the start of a tragedy.

"You kids haven't seen true blood lust yet,"

* * *

 **Finally done with the basic set up for the plot. Shit gonna hit the fan now... but that's gonna take a while because low priority. Still focused on finishing fallen messiah first.**

 **Wrote this on fucking wordpad. Next one will be much better, I'm just too fucking lazy.**

 **Review if you liked this, kinda sucks that outta 300 plus people, 11 reviewed but nonetheless, I thank you for the support. AGAIN, drop this if this was too much.**

 **See you in bloodlust!**


	3. Broken Destiny

**Back with this. Again, I warn the shippers reading this, keep the warning in mind before reading.**

 **Guest : More of the psycho prick coming your way.**

 **Raze Olympus : It has begun.**

 **Derp : Well, I promised a few friends that I would write this when I had to delete the first crossover and this is what...4-5 chapters more? Just a short fic because promises.**

 **Izanagi : Glad to hear that.**

* * *

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, still waiting for Hamuko outside of her room. His front teeth were aching because he had punched himself in the mouth for doing what he did last night.

"How could I...?" Makoto murmured. He chalked it up to his hormones going crazy because he didn't deny that he had fantasies of biting Hamuko but he never allowed them to get out of hand so why now...?

As soon as the door creaked opened, Makoto turned around and threw himself on the redhead, hugging her tightly. "Hamuko!" he cried but she didn't hug him back.

Hamuko broke free from the hug and took a few step backwards, making sure the scarf around her neck was hiding the gash. She looked up to Makoto and gritted her teeth. She wanted to slap him so hard but she refrained herself and took a deep breath.

"H-Hey," Makoto started, not able to take his eyes off her neck.

"Don't think I forgot what you did last night," Hamuko growled. The wound was still hurting her, burning and leaked out blood. "Stay away."

"I-I'm sorry," Makoto clasped his hands together. "I-I don't know what got into me. I didn't do it on purpose, I promise."

"Tch,"

"I could never hurt you," Makoto pleaded. "You know that, s-something happened. I'm so sorry!"

Hamuko bit her lip, having a good idea what had happened. She sighed out loud, knowing Death probably had something to do with it but at the same time, there was something else going. When she looked at him on the bed, rocking back and forth like a man possessed, he looked far more terrifying than ever before.

She had seen Makoto possessed before. He was blood thirsty and brutal but last night was something different. She had never seen him looking so demented before and the aura around him was the most horrifying thing she had ever experienced.

"It's okay," Hamuko winced. "I forgive you..."

"Thank you," Makoto bowed his head. "Sorry Hamuko, I honestly don't know what happened."

"Forget it," Hamuko forced a smile despite feeling empty of happiness and cheer. "Let's go down."

Downstairs, Junpei saw that Hamuko had a scarf around her neck and started teasing her about hickeys and love bites. He was expecting Hamuko to blush and Makoto to lash out but both of them looked uncomfortable. His leader didn't even glare at him and kept his head down, refusing to take part in the conversation.

"Just drop it," Hamuko snapped and stormed out of the dorm.

Makoto followed her out and noticed she was walking way too fast.

"Dammit," Hamuko was a little afraid to look back at Makoto. For the first time ever, he was starting to scare her a little. She couldn't get his sinister grin out of her mind. "There is no need to be afraid... He's just Makoto!"

"On the contrary," Minato was in the crowd of people, hood pulled up slightly to reveal his twisted smirk. "You need to be afraid."

As soon as Makoto brushed past him, Minato pulled the hood up. The two stumbled into each other before moving on ahead, Makoto way too worried to say anything and Minato was too happy to beat the shit out of someone.

"I hope this is the last one," Hamuko breathed out.

"You wish," Minato laughed and teleported away.

...

"We meet again, little boy," Minato declared when he spawned into Makoto's room. The resident was sleeping on his bed and Minato loomed over him with another smirk.

"Death did a poor job of turning you into a monster," Minato said and grabbed a hold of his blue head. "I'll show him how it is done."

With another haunting laugh, Minato disappeared into the psyche of his lookalike who was totally unaware. His soul and was completely taken over whenever Minato possessed him, technically killing Makoto every time as he took over his mind and body because the victim could recall nothing and was nothing but an animated corpse.

"I know a thing or two about cycles," Minato said. "How about I create a cycle for you and show you?"

"Here is the cycle,"

"Every time you get back up,"

"I'll drag you back down,"

Makoto got up from his bed and smirked. "And unlike my cycles, there is no getting out of this."

Hamuko felt a shiver crawl up her spine. She felt the cold aura despite being a floor above Makoto. She strained her ear and could hear clicks coming from the room under her. She wanted to go down and check on him but after what happened a few nights ago, she was still terrified of going down and the aura she felt didn't help one bit.

"What the hell is going on...?" Hamuko shivered under her bedsheet, praying to God that Makoto wouldn't come in her room. She was never afraid of Makoto, no matter how insane he got so why now...?

Makoto gave a long laugh and jumped out of the window, disappearing into the night to start the cycle.

Sho was on the roof again, shaking much like Hamuko. Unlike her, he was able to witness Makoto dash out of the window like a blur, too fast for even his eyes.

"Something is wrong here..."

Like before, Sho saw him but he couldn't muster enough courage to follow him into the shadows.

The cycle had started.

And just like before...

Minato was the focal point.

He was the only one who knew what was going on.

He had the knowledge.

He was the one gaining power.

But unlike his own cycles, he was not suffering this time.

He was the one laughing this time.

He had everything in the palm of his hand.

...

"Ugh," Makoto woke up and collapsed backwards when he felt iron in his mouth. "What the hell!?" he crawled away from the carnage in front of him.

Dead bodies.

Badly mutilated dead bodies.

In dozens, just before him.

"What the fuck!?" Makoto stood up, looking around for the guy who had done this. He was surely nearby because the blood was still fresh on his hands-

"Wait..."

Makoto shuddered and brought his bloodied hands up-

He felt something in his mouth and quickly spat it out in disgust.

Human flesh.

"What the fuck just happened?" Makoto asked, bewildered slightly. He had no problem witnessing gore of this level but what the hell was going on?

"No way..." Makoto gulped, taking a step back in fear.

All the signs pointed to him.

He was the one who had slaughtered them.

"No way..." Makoto shuddered and then took off running, refusing to look back. "Shit, shit, shit!"

He had promised Hamuko not to kill anyone.

That thought was the only thing bothering him. He had broken a promise, to Hamuko of all people!

"Someone is trying to frame me," Makoto said to himself. "I'm not this weak!" he couldn't recall a damn thing. Last thing he remembered was that he went to sleep, after getting tired of calling Pharos.

Makoto ran all the way to the dorm and kicked the door open, stepping inside and looking around to make sure nobody was present-

"Christ," he spat, face to face with the owner of the dorm.

Mitsuru was standing there and Fuuka was hiding behind her, quivering in her boots and refusing to look at Makoto.

Mitsuru was looking pissed but at the same time... she looked afraid.

The heiress looked over his body and gritted her teeth, wanting to march over and slap the hell out of the twisted bastard because she had seen everything. She was harshly awakened after sensing a surge of evil energy. After waking up Fuuka, the two were able to trace Makoto and his... activities.

"You..." Mitsuru spat out in disgust, walking over to him with slow steps.

"I-It isn't what it looks like!" Makoto cried.

"We saw everything..." Fuuka said from afar, eyes narrowed slightly, glaring at Makoto in disgust.

Mitsuru drew her hand back to slap the blood out of his mouth but she stopped and growled. She was still shaking after what she had seen.

He was never that brutal before.

Nobody could be that brutal...

Mitsuru pulled back and hissed. "You're disgusting..." she spat and stalked off. "I thought you had changed."

Fuuka quickly left behind her and Makoto was left to stare at the females as they trotted up the steps in haste, not wanting to say in the same room as him.

"What the fuck just happened?" Makoto said out loud, staring in horror at his bloodied hands. He had no memory of, not even a semblance. "I was sleeping goddammit!"

Not wanting to be alone, Makoto ran up the steps and to the third floor. "Hamuko!" he called out and ran head first into the door which didn't budge, meaning...

"Hamuko!" Makoto called out, banging repeatedly on the door. "Open up!" he tried to turn the knob but it was clear she had locked it from the inside.

"Hamuko!"

The resident inside was shaking underneath the sheets.

He sounded so desperate and afraid.

She wanted to get up and help him but...

That one image flashed across her eyes, freezing her in place.

And she decided to cover her ears and turn the other cheek.

Makoto stopped banging on the door and bit his lip. "I..." he knew she was awake... and was ignoring him. "I hope you're asleep, Hamuko..." he said quietly, despite knowing she was listening to him... and avoiding him.

"I really do," Makoto said, cleaning the blood off his face. He stumbled for a few steps, almost falling down but he made his way to his own room.

"Pharos?"

"..."

There was no reply.

Makoto turned on his side and attempted to sleep, feeling exhausted mentally... and to his dismay, even physically...

"Hm," Minato appeared inside his room just seconds after Makoto slept. "Good work, little boy. Next time, the cycle will be more painful."

Again, Minato walked out of the dorm, under the watchful eye of Sho who was cursing himself for being afraid of the blue haired teenager-

Minato whipped around in his direction and Sho, swiftly, subconsciously, fearfully ducked to move out of his line of sight.

"Why...?" Sho growled to himself, trying to stop the shaking.

Minato cackled and disappeared into the shadows. "I'll be back."

...

The next day, widespread panic spread throughout the city when the police found a number of dead bodies in the streets. The graphic images shown on the screen were brutal enough to give people nightmares but the news also terrorized the public that someone so demented was out there.

Mitsuru and Fuuka had stopped talking to Makoto after that night. After a few days, Akihiko started glaring at him which meant Mitsuru had told him about the whole thing.

However, Makoto was not too bothered. He couldn't give a crap less what the three thought about him and them not talking to him made no difference in his life.

The fact that Hamuko was avoiding him, staying away from his, terrified of him was the real concern.

Makoto used to ask for consent every time but ever since that night, her answer was no every time. Sometime she would make an excuse, other times, she'd say no to his face and just walk off.

He couldn't blame her. In fact, Makoto was fearful he would do something to her. It was summer all over again and this time, Hamuko was the one staying away and that absolutely broke his heart.

"Looks like..." Makoto bit his lip as Hamuko left the dorm and slammed the door shut, leaving him alone on the couch. He only wanted to hold her hand and she left without a word. "I still have more miles of shit to crawl my way through..."

"Miles of shit to crawl my way through," Minato recalled his words and chuckled. "That's actually a very good line!"

"I'd say light years of shit," the fallen messiah snickered, leaning back on his bed. It was sickening to stay in the hood at all time but he had to make sure his identity didn't go public and besides, he was enjoying the whole show, especially his pitiful cries of Hamuko and Pharos.

As soon as he heard Hamuko mumbling to herself from miles away, the blunet got up and teleported onto the roof of the dorm.

"What am I doing?" Hamuko said to herself. "I-I'm the only one who knows..."

"Go on..." Minato said, casually strolling on the top.

"He's not normal," the redhead muttered.

"Kid has got two blood thirsty entities all up inside him, course he's not normal,"

Hamuko glanced at the wound on her neck and gritted her teeth. "I can take a wound for him... I can take much worse."

"Touching," he followed her movements and nearly puked in disgust when Hamuko marched into his room and hugged the depressed blunet as tightly as she could.

"Fucking..." Minato growled, able to see the whole scene play out due to his superior vision. Makoto was almost crying in happiness and relief, clinging onto her like he was some sort of kid. Made him sick to his stomach.

He had to look away when they kissed.

Minato was just seconds away from possessing the fool and maybe bite a good chunk of her neck off or maybe screw her but he decided against it, not wanting eye cancer from seeing Hamuko naked. Stage 4 cancer because this Hamuko was even weaker than the one he knew.

"She can handle wounds huh?" Minato looked up and chuckled. "Let' see if she can handle this..."

Minato allowed Makoto to get some peace and happiness. It was a little hard for him at first but Hamuko started warming up to him again, of course, Minato allowed it. He could have possessed Makoto any time he desired, he could given Hamuko a number of nasty scars but he waited, waited for the right time to strike.

He kept the watch on them... while being watched himself by the scarred redhead who was insistent that something was terribly wrong with Makoto... or whoever the blue haired guy was.

When their relationship was finally back on the right track, as in, Hamuko could sleep in the same bed as him without fear, Minato went ahead and gave them a wound to remember.

"We meet again!" Minato barged into his psyche and quickly took control, laughing out loud because this one was going to painful but at the same time, he was sure the sexually frustrated weakling was going to enjoy it.

...

Makoto woke up and bolted up straight on his bed, shaking violently because he knew this was not his bed. "What the..." he also knew that someone else was on the bed with him...

On the bed with him... in the room of a love hotel.

Makoto shakily turned around and then looked down to see who his partner was. He removed the bedsheets and saw a girl snoring with a peaceful smile on her face, without clothes.

"No..." he didn't even know the girl, couldn't recall who she was. "What the hell..." he backed off and fell off the bed.

"FUCK!" Makoto glanced at his hands again. There was no blood this time but when he looked into the mirror, he saw lipsticks mark and a number of love bites on his neck.

As soon as the female on the bed turned, Makoto pulled his clothes on and ran out of the hotel as fast as he could.

It had happened again.

And just like before, he had no memory of how he got there.

"Dammit," not wanting to cry in public, Makoto started chewing his bottom lip. It was obvious that he slept with a random girl... just like that night...

And last time, their relationship went to hell after that.

"I'm sorry, Hamuko," Makoto muttered. For the sake of their relationship, he was going to keep his mouth shut. He was not sure he could handle another spat with Hamuko.

"I'm being a shitty boyfriend again," Makoto murmured. "Nothing has changed..."

Makoto kicked the door opened and nearly fainted when he saw her standing near the steps, fists clenched at her sides.

"Um, Hamuko..." Makoto said, quietly shutting the door. The angry look on her face told him something bad had happened. "I..."

Hamuko growled at him, trying hard not to explode because everyone else was fast asleep as it was 3 AM in the morning and she was still in her pajamas.

Makoto tried to say something but her glare told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you..." Hamuko started, disdain and hatred evident in her tone.

"..." Makoto was already starting to pant.

"Do you like... watching me suffer?"

"What do you mean-" Makoto was about to ask but Hamuko marched up to him and slapped him hard across the face, buckling his knees and almost making him falling down until Hamuko grabbed a hold of his collar and screamed in his face.

"Answer me!" Hamuko yelled in his face.

"I..."

Hamuko ripped his collar down and nearly puked in disgust when she saw a number of hickeys on his neck, just like that night.

"I-I can explain," Makoto started.

"Can you!?" Hamuko spat back. She flipped her cellphone opened and scowled, switching through the images until she got to the one she wanted. "Explain this!"

She shoved the phone into his face and Makoto widened his eyes at the picture, paling a ghostly white color when he processed the image.

It was a picture of him.

A selfie to be more exact...

A selfie of him and...

"No.."

And the girl who was on his bed.

Pressed up together and sweating, smiling at the camera...

Hamuko pulled her cellphone back and smashed it to pieces on the ground. She looked up and scowled at the blunet who was petrified, sweating and shivering after seeing the picture. He tried to say something but the words dissolved inside of his brain because he knew a slap, or worse, an end to their relationship was coming.

"Nice to know that you left me on the bed and slept with a random girl," Hamuko gave a bitter smile. "Thanks for letting me know Makoto, you're such a good boyfriend like always."

"I..." he opened his mouth and the next slap sent him crashing to the ground.

"Dammit!" Makoto broke down and tears started streaming down his face. He had fucked up. Despite having no memory, he blamed himself for what had happened and what was coming next.

Hamuko grabbed his collar and drew her fist back, getting ready to beat him to near death just like she did last time when he cheated on her.

But...

His sobbing stopped her.

"You're hopeless," Hamuko spat and stood back up, leaving Makoto cowering on the ground.

"No, Hamuko!" Makoto shouted. "I-I swear, someone is trying to frame me or something! I'd never do this!"

"Don't make me hit you and just shut up," Hamuko hissed, kicking him off when he grabbed her leg to plead. "Get your hands off me!"

Makoto hung his head low, knowing no amount of pleading was going to change her mind.

"Idiot... idiot, idiot, IDIOT! Hamuko screamed at the top of her heart and ran off towards the left, leaving Makoto alone in the lounge. He watched her depart but made no effort to stop her because the answer was clear.

It was over...

"Huh..." Makoto fell back on the ground and remain paralyzed, unable to move or budge an inch. Tears were the only thing moving, running down his face as he laid there, knowing there was no getting back after this blunder.

"Why...?" Makoto whispered. "What did I even do...?"

"I-I guess this is karma..." he said. "For all that I've done..."

"..."

"..."

"Y-Yeah... I probably deserve all this..."

"Yes you do," Minato finished the bucket of popcorn and dusted his hands, thankful he was not the one actually in bed. "Should have made a sex tape and distributed it all over the school... Ah shit!" he lamented upon the late, genius idea. "Ah well, next time, I hope!"

"God, he looks so pathetic," Minato sneered at Makoto's paralyzed frame. "Feels so good to have your hand around someone's throat."

He also heard Hamuko sobbing upstairs, at full volume and at the top of her heart.

"Very nice," Minato chuckled and turned around. "I'll be back, little boy. Until next time."

"Makes no sense..." Sho said to himself. Makoto was crying in the inside of the dorm and was laughing outside?

"He's not Makoto!"

"Hehe," Minato chuckled and disappeared.

...

"I'm telling you!" Sho said. "There is someone else who looks exactly like him."

Takaya was amused. It was totally out of character for Sho to ask for help or hell, even be in the apartment with them but here he was, looking confused and shaken.

"Amusing to see you like this," Takaya chuckled. "Seems you are developing some sort of mental illness... Nothing more."

"How about to follow me and find out?" Sho dared. "There is another Makoto running around."

"Bullshit," Jin said. "Impossible. Do you expect us to believe this?"

"Why you-" Sho growled. "What are you, scared? How about you get up and find out for yourselves? Maybe you can kill this one and be useful for once."

"Interesting," Takaya grinned. "Very well, we will follow you tomorrow."

"But-" Tsukio tried to talk but Takaya cut in again.

"I need a good laugh," Takaya sneered at Sho. "It better be worth it boy."

"Shut your mouth," Sho took a deep breath upon thinking of the next night because he knew they were heading straight into hell. That blue haired enigma was no illusion, the aura around was too suffocating and cold and the air around was way too heavy and without oxygen. He had to be real... and powerful.

Takaya had full confidence in his new ability and the plumes. Speaking off, he was sure he could gulp a few of them down before tomorrow night.

...

Just like always, Minato stalked around the dorm, listening to the conversations going on in the hellhole. Much to his happiness, Makoto and Hamuko didn't interact at all. The blue haired weakling kept himself locked inside of his room, refusing to open and in there, he just kept staring at the ceiling like a mental patient.

And much like almost every night, he was being watched by Sho... and Strega.

"What did I tell you?" Sho hissed.

"I can't believe this," Tsukio whispered. He looked exactly like Makoto, more muscular and well built but he was almost a mirror image of the psychotic bastard she had battled numerous times.

"We need to eliminate him," Takaya said, actually serious for once. "Exterminate him, right now."

"Are you sure?" Jin asked, pulling his evoker out.

"Positive," Takaya replied, gripping the hilt of his revolver.

Sho almost wanted to say no but refrained, refusing to admit it in front of Strega. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the blunet on the ground looked around for a while before leaving the area.

"Follow him," Takaya ordered. "I want him dead."

Just like Takaya ordered, Strega stalked the fallen messiah from the shadows, following his every move during the Dark Hour.

After stopping in a desolate area far away from the dorm, Minato turned around and smirked at the shadows, looking right in the direction of the persona users that were stalking him.

"You can come out now," he said.

"What!?" Takaya widened his eyes. He knew they were following?!

"He knows about us," Jin said.

"Attack him and kill him," Takaya ordered. "Sho, kill him as quickly as possible."

"Right," the female in the group nodded.

Sho took a deep breath and was the first one to step out, barely able to hold Minato's gaze.

"About time you grew balls, Sho," Minato smirked, widening the eyes of Sho.

"H-He knew?" Sho blinked. He was aware that he was following him since day one? Why didn't he attack him then? "W-Who are you...?"

Takaya and his group came out next with the leader intending to give a poetic speech but as soon as he saw Minato's gaze on them, the platinum blonde male stopped and nearly collapsed down when a dull pressure settled on his shoulders.

The oxygen in the air burned away and the whole vibe of the area shifted, turning from quiet to absolutely deadly and ghostly, as if hell itself was approaching with every second.

"W-Who are you?" Jin shouted.

"You all came here to find out if I was actually real, huh?" Minato sniggered. "Well, I hope you have a good laugh Takaya."

Takaya widened his eyes again. How the hell did he know that? Was he stalking them too?

"Cut the shit," Sho said, barely able to muster up a glare. "Who are you? What are you to Makoto because I know you aren't him!"

"Beat the answers out of me," Minato insisted. "Come on, you won't get a battle bigger than this."

"Very well, we want you dead anyway, no matter who you are," Takaya said, pointing his revolver at Minato. "These cheap tricks will not fool us, what, did you release toxins into the air to scare us? Sorry to inform you that this won't work on us."

"Time to die," Jin said. "You looking like Makoto is an added bonus. Can't wait to blow your face open with my grenades."

"Are you going to say something too?" Minato sneered at Tsukio. "Come on, say something witty."

"Fuck you," Tsukio snapped.

"Nope," Minato denied and then looked at Sho who was glaring at him, determined to find answers.

"Well then," Minato held his fist up and exhaled, brushing his fringe to the side and yawing softly. "Go ahead and take your best shot-"

BANG!

The bullet collided into his forehead and Minato stumbled, falling backwards.

"There," Takaya spat. "To hell with you-"

Minato removed the bullet from his forehead and chuckled, surprising Takaya who took a step back when he realized that the bullet had left nothing, not even a scratch.

"That was your best shot?" Minato sneered as his eyes hardened and he focused, smirking at the group of persona users. "HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out loud and everyone of them started quivering because of his hollow laugh.

"Attack-!"

"Messiah!" Minato shouted out loud and a vortex of thick black mist shot up from beneath the ground, furiously spiraling around him until it reached up to the skies, spreading and expanding rapidly before their eyes and none of them could find the words to describe what was happening.

The little bit of oxygen was gone and they could barely get their breaths out.

Sho looked back at the blunet who looked more terrifying than Makoto ever did. He looked more of a monster than Makoto ever did.

"Welcome to hell," Minato announced with a blood thirsty grin, silver eyes shinning eerily with a storm raging inside.

"Who are you!?" Takaya demanded to know. He was shaking in his boots but he also knew that he needed to eliminate the person in front of him, him teaming up with Makoto meant an end to the Dark Hour.

"Kill him where he stands!" Takaya ordered. "I want him dead."

As Strega charged for him, Minato called off the cloak of darkness that he had built up just for show and took his stance, eyes focused on Takaya because he could feel something different about him.

The group of four closed in on the fallen messiah user who stared back at them.

"Meet the devil," Minato said.

The most terrifying smirk they had ever seen formed on his face but by then, it was way too late.

"And behold his blood lust!"

* * *

 **Sad? yyyeah. 4-5 more chapters so expect this to pick up and expect more carnage and sadness because Minato ain't done with Makoto yet.**

 **For those of you who have not read fallen messiah... well, you'll see how brutal Minato can be.**

 **Review if you liked it or something, don't review if you found it shit or something.**

 **Later.**


	4. Death and Chaos

**Back with this again. A few chapters to go. I want to finish this before fallen messiah so the actual ending will be more powerful.**

 **Replies.**

 **SolidShinji : Leave it to Minato.**

 **Guest : Uh... wut?**

 **Izanagi : Joyous? Damn, you sadistic man but I guess you're happy that Takaya is going to take a beating?**

 **Crazy Fan : I thank you for the praise but sorry, can't write that. First, I write these because of fan support and writing ain't as fun to me as before. Second... I dunno, I need to find a painful trigger beacause remember, the protags are wild cards, one in a billion and to turn them evil, you need a solid reason.**

 **It took a supernatural entity to corrupt Minato in BL. And thousands of years of broken senses and memories to corrupt Minato in FM. Can't see a powerful trigger for Yu and Akira, of course I can go ahead and make them as crazy as Minato but that would be BS because like I said, Wild cards. Thank you for the praise tho.**

 **Phantom : You're just missing one small bit, BL Makoto is incredibly devoted to Hamuko and you know how FM feels about that. :P Cheers, hopefully you enjoy.**

 **Onward... for those who read fallen messiah, this will be nothing, for those who did not... well... be prepared. I am taking full advantage of the M rating.**

* * *

"All fun and games," Minato smirked in the direction of the charging persona users, making them flinch momentarily until Takaya yelled at them to focus and kill the blue haired enigma. "Until I get bored."

"Come on," Minato beckoned them over with his finger. "One more free hit, take your best shot."

"Damn you!" Sho growled. Who the hell did this fool think he was? He was mocking them and the smirk on his face was beyond infuriating, even more than Makoto's slasher smiles and grins.

Takaya pumped a power charge into his fist and then cloaked his entire arm in flames, charging towards the blue haired teen and looking to end this life.

Minato welcomed their attempt and since the whole thing was still fun and games, he allowed them to try. Try. One. More. Time.

In just a span of few seconds, Minato was blasted on the face with a fire infused fist, had a grenade exploding point blank on his face and had two blades sticking into his body as Tsukio stabbed him in the stomach with her knife and Sho impaled his blade into his chest-

Or so they thought-

"Hahahaha!" Minato blew the layers of dust away by exhaling softly, blowing over the small sandstorm that was formed due to the impact. "That's it?"

Sho pulled the blade out his forearm and blinked as the wound on his flesh closed up instantly.

Tsukio backed off and saw that her knife was broken and she was holding onto the hilt. "How did he...?"

Minato turned his face and glanced at Takaya who still had his knuckles pressed up against his cheek. "I am curious, which ass did you kiss this time, huh?"

Takaya and Jin backed off quickly, blinking rapidly to get rid of the dust in their eyes. They had to look down when Minato grinned at them again, forcing a dull pressure on their heart and soul.

"How did you...?" Jin asked in disbelief. He could have been fooled with the grenade but he saw Takaya punch him square in the mouth and then the flames exploded with the knuckles against his cheek so why...?

"I'll be honest with you," Minato shrugged and took a step forward, sending the four cowering backwards. "In terms of magic, all of you barely come up to my crotch."

"Why you..." Tsukio growled.

"Suck on that, bitch," Minato interjected and that set the female off. She backed off into the shadows and growled, summoning her persona and forcefully covering the entire area with shadows.

"Attack now!" Takaya ordered the other two and then heard the blunet scoff at the idea. Gritting his teeth, Takaya focused his stare on Minato and broke into another run along with his team mates-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

His insane laughter made them stop and just a second later, they heard a loud bang and a small quake followed, making them stumble. Another second later, the shadows that had covered the area dissipated and Minato stood up, removing his hand from around the girl's throat.

"Do you really think these cheap tricks will work on me?" Minato scowled, kicking Tsukio a good distance way. She soared past the three males and they looked ahead, swallowing the lump in their throats. "Fools, who do you think you're dealing with?"

"He has yet to summon a persona," Jin noted. "He's holding back."

"Messiah," Sho repeated the name of his persona. "Or something. He yelled that name before the tornado appeared."

Minato was standing at the same spot, rocking his head back and forth.

"Tch, fuck this!" Sho spat and bolted towards the blue haired demon, scowling as he got close and then surging ahead to take his head off. This fear was not welcomed, especially not against a reflection of Makoto. This guy was nothing but an imposter!

Minato moved through the dozen or so slashes, grinning in Sho's face after every missed attempt. He slapped the next attempt to the side and drew his hand back, causing warning bells to chime in Sho's head. The redhead jumped away without thinking and Minato lowered his hand, snickering and laughing at the redhead who was shaking and panting.

"You're nothing but an imposter!" Sho yelled at him. "Just an imposter of Makoto!"

Upon hearing that, Minato bolted and headbutted the redhead, sending him rolling across the ground until he crashed into a nearby tree, groaning at the pain and trying to clean the blood from his eyes.

That was just one hit!

"Call me a porn star again," Minato spat. "I'll introduce a whole new genre into the porn industry."

Takaya looked at Sho and then at Minato, not believing that he had sent their strongest member so far away with just a single headbutt.

"Who is he...?" Takaya said to himself, a little bit of doubt now creeping inside of his skull. He looked normal, exactly like the demented blue haired child, just a bit more muscular but dammit, he was so far beyond Makoto in nearly every way.

He didn't have to yell and scream at the top of his heart to convince them that he was insane, his single stare was enough to make them realize that.

Maybe they should just head back and leave this guy to whatever-

"Playtime is over," Minato cracked his neck, counted up to 60 seconds and then screamed out a horrendous screech that exploded from his vocal cords, resulting in a maddening sound that knocked the two to the ground while holding onto their heads to block the inhumane torture to their ears.

The war cry was the final nail in the coffin for them and as soon as it came to an end, Minato took off running.

"He's coming!" Jin cried, hastily standing up and raising his guard.

Minato brushed past the two artificial persona users and ran into Tsukio who had barely gotten back to her feet. Dazed and confused, she lunged ahead with a sloppy strike which missed by a mile as the fallen persona user sidestepped her knife and grabbed a hold of her throat.

"God you're an eyesore," Minato spat and hurled her up into the air, sending her several feet up with a single swing. Tsukio yelled and begged the others to save him as she came crashing down, right towards Minato who quickly conjured up a sphere of flames in his left palm. "Fuck off, bitch!"

Minato chucked the sphere towards the plummeting female and the flames exploded as soon as they made contact, resulting in a massive explosion of fire and smoke which covered the area and lingered for the next several seconds.

As the aftereffects began to clear off, ashes rained down from the sky, the only remains of the poor female who was the first victim of the fallen messiah.

"No..." Takaya took a step back, now very afraid of the blue haired boy-

No, he was a monster...

He was nothing but a monster.

Minato grabbed a fistful of ash and bolted towards the two persona users. He easily thwacked Jin to the side and shoved the ashes down Takay's gullet, burning his mouth and throat as the remains went down his gullet-

Takaya panicked and fired a straight to get the monster off of him-

Minato caught the fist and grabbed a hold of his throat. His silver eyes widened in madness and his lips curved up to form another insane smirk, the same smirk he had given to Tsukio before her death-

Sho's yell alerted the bluenet who smacked the platinum blonde male to the side and whipped around, ducking under the dual blades. He backed off quickly and invited Sho try his luck again.

Sho licked the blood off his lips and charged for the imposter who was easily able to move through his attacks, laughing and jeering at Sho for being slow and weak.

"Weak!?" Sho lost it and ran into the legendary persona user, looking to overpower him-

Minato casually lifted him up and tossed him to the side, as if he was a paperweight. Sho landed on his feet and bit his lip as he was majorly conflicted now. A part of him wanted to yell in happiness because he had found the ultimate boss.

The other part was yelling at him to get the fuck away from the devil.

"Tch," Sho listened to his thirst for battle and ran for Minato again, just when the other two persona users came rushing at him from the other side.

"I've got plenty of abuse for all of you!" Minato laughed to the heavens and stood still, just waiting for them to get close-

Jin was the one to try as he jumped on the fallen wild card and ended up jumping onto his fist head-first, leaving him in a daze. Minato slapped the nerd to the ground and cupped his ankle, swinging the bespectacled male into the incoming Takaya who barely sidestepped his comrade and ran into a fist.

"Persona!" Takaya screamed out, coughing out blood as a thick cloak of flames formed around his frame, making Minato blink. That was new.

Oh well.

Minato switched and grabbed a hold of Takaya's head, pushing him into Sho which led to a clash of heads as they two ended up slamming into each other. They shook their heads and returned the focus on the fallen messiah with Sho swinging his blades and Takaya aiming a punch with his fire infused fist.

Ducking underneath their attempts, Minato dug his fist into Takaya's stomach and twirled around, catching Sho's blade between his fingers. The redhead faced him and snarled, firing a kick for his stomach which forced Minato to release the steel.

Minato sneered.

Sho scowled and ran into him again, struggling against the shorter male who kicked the legs from under him and then kicked him high up into the air-

"Whoops," Minato caught the grenade in his palm and crushed it with ease, slapping away the incoming rain and then charging towards Jin who grabbed onto his briefcase and then swung it as Minato got close, hoping to break the bastard's face-

Minato punched the briefcase into bits and growled at Jin, getting tired of his annoying attempts-

To solve that, Minato tossed him into the incoming bolt of lightning which was meant for him. The fallen messiah laughed in unison with the scream of pain. "That probably turns you on huh? Knowing Takaya was the one who fired that, eh?"

"We should r-retreat," Jin muttered, barely able to stand. "He's way beyond us..."

"I-I agree," Takaya admitted. "This was a mistake."

"You punks are not going anywhere," Minato declared. "Especially you!" he pointed at Takaya. "I think you have something I want."

"N-No,"

"Yes you do," Minato spat. "Yes you do, say yes."

"Y-You," Takaya took a step back.

"I'll eat your goddamn heart and then force feed it to your boyfriend over there, say yes you goddamn bitch!" Minato commanded, his irrational outburst scaring the crap out of Takaya who whipped around and ran off-

"You do not defy the messiah!" Minato screeched and easily caught up to him, punching a hole into his back which made Takaya scream and then crushing his spine which made Takaya collapse to the ground, completely paralyzed.

"You bastard!" Jin yelled at the fallen messiah and crashed into the powerful persona user, trying to wrestle him to the ground-

"Get off me," Minato spat and slapped a few teeth out of his mouth. Jin lunged in again and ran into Minato's fist. He backed off in a daze and Minato forced him against the ground. His hand cupped Jin's shoulder and he squeezed, pressing down his thumb to break the bones and draw out a scream.

"Say goodbye-" Minato was about to punch him to death until his sight fell on Takaya who was getting up to his feet, despite Minato shattering his spine. "Huh..."

Minato stood up and stomped onto Jin's face into the ground, knocking the idiot out before he ran for Takaya gain, eliciting a horrified scream from the leader of Strega.

Sho jumped in the way and clashed against Minato who growled, growing frustrated every time the vermin got in his way. He just wanted a bit of time to experiment a little on Takaya.

The brief tussle ended as Minato easily overpowered the scarred male, lifting him off the ground with every punch until Sho backed off and Minato knocked him to the ground. He leaned down and grabbed a fistful of red hair. "Say goodbye, you worthless piece of shit-"

Takaya was already running.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Minato's haunting laugh echoed in the isolated area, freezing Takata who dared to look back and saw the devil charging at him with another blood thirsty grin etched onto his bloodied face. "Come to daddy, you little bitch!"

As soon Minato grabbed his throat, Takaya was manhandled, the force behind his grip was insane enough to leave wounds as Minato carved a hole in his stomach with every punch he threw, making Takaya spew out blood.

"G-Get off me!" Takaya said, shoving Minato away by his face-

Minato growled and bit him on the fingers, tearing three of them off from his hand and then spitting them elsewhere with a hiss of disgust. "Bad bitch!" the blunet spat and punched a hole into Takaya's stomach, making him collapse against the fallen messiah who threw him back like a sack of garbage.

"Fuck!" Minato hissed at the bad taste left in his mouth. He leaned down and punched his fist into the hole on Takaya's stomach and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head.

"Moros!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Minato whipped around and after one last look at the dead Takaya, moved on, slapping the incoming spells to the side and glancing up at the personification of Doom, Jin's persona. "You're really pissing me off!"

Jin took a step back when he saw the murderous expression and his persona faded into static momentarily-

"No, c-come out!"

Minato deepened the frown and Jin lost control of his persona as the towering entity exploded and then faded into static, retreating back into Jin's psyche and making him choke as the energy ripped him apart from the inside.

As Jin struggled with the pain in his throat, Sho ran past him and jumped at Minato with another deafening cry, bringing his dual swords down to cleave his head in half.

Minato clicked his tongue but ended up smiling. There was no kill like over kill and there was nothing more entertaining to him than playing with his prey, added bonus that all three of them were resilient.

When Sho collided into him, he took a deep breath as the punches came ripping into body in the next second, knocking the breath from his lungs and Minato proceeded to effortlessly overpower him, rag dolling and slamming the redhead on his face and back, over and over again as he continued to strike from above, mauling the scarred male who was never, ever manhandled like this before.

Not even by Makoto.

Minato laughed midway through the massacre, opening up a number of new wounds and breaking more of his bones every second Sho was pressed up against him, futilely trying his luck to overpower the devil.

"Stupid boy!" Minato snatched the blade away from his hand and opened up a wound from his shoulder towards the middle of his stomach. Sho tried to scream out and got his face punched in and then he staggered back, shaking his head to clear the vision.

Minato roared out loud and took Sho down. He held Sho's face down with one hand and curled his other hand into a fist. "Call me Minato..."

Sho widened his eyes. So his name was Minato-

"Makoto's grim reaper!"

With that yell, Minato started raining down more punches, clawing open the wounds and remorselessly targeting them as he punched into his flesh with full force and utmost brutality, eliciting a number of screams from the normally silent redhead who had never screamed this hard before.

Crack.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Sho lost the vision in his right eye.

SLAM!

"HEHEHEHEHE!"

A good chunk of his cheek was torn off and Minato punched the spot moments later, dragging his knuckles down to Sho's throat, pressing against his neck and suffocating the battered redhead who was squirming under him.

After mauling Sho to almost near death, Minato got up and pressed his boot against the redhead's face. "To think that blue haired piece of crap had so much trouble against you," the fallen wild card spat, licking some of the blood on his hand. "Hm..."

"Dammit," Sho couldn't move a muscle. He looked up and took a deep breath upon seeing himself on the cold silver eye of Minato who had reduced him to a mess, left him with one eye as his second punch had broken the right eye socket. "Y-You..."

Sho stared at Minato who was standing over him. With the remorseless expression on his face and the blood running down his body, he looked absolutely soulless and completely machine like. He was hovering just over him, licking and tasting his blood like he was sampling a new drink.

When he was done sampling the blood, Minato stepped off Sho and cracked his neck, a little happy that he had finally encountered someone different. He had never seen Sho in his world before and his blood...

Minato hummed and looked ahead.

His blood tasted a little similar to Takaya.

He could taste the darkness in their blood.

This was another new development. There was something else in their bodies, something foreign.

Speaking off Takaya, the false messiah was up on his feet, having returned from the dead second time in a row.

"Hm," Minato took a step forward and Takaya screeched out loud in a mixture of pain and fear. His hoodie caught flames and burned away as the platinum blonde male continued yelling his heart out, evoking a tornado of blue mist that coiled around him.

"Surt,"

"Norn,"

"Thor,"

Minato recognized the signature energies of the persona and frowned before chuckling. Well, that answered his question.

"Enduring Soul, huh?" Minato scoffed. "Nothing original. God this world is more pathetic than hers."

After backhanding Jin who was creeping up behind him, Minato took another step forward, eyeing the mist around Takaya who was swaying back and forth, his body badly exerting itself to get some air in his lungs.

"He looks different," Minato noted, glancing at ugly head and body, noticing the different shades of color and the green blood seeping out of his wounds. A wave of thunder and fire spiraled around the mist as Takaya kept screaming, his irises slowly disappearing from his eyes.

"We are the Gods!"

Minato scoffed, not intimidated by the unison of new voices speaking for Takaya. The platinum blonde retard had tried to harness power beyond his capacity and now he was suffering for it.

"I bow to no God," Minato replied, briefly thinking of summoning his persona but he decided against it and looked ahead to see Takaya who was lost, taken over by the personas inside of his psyche. Personas he could barely control.

Takaya's eyes were purely white and his mouth was wide open, the voices booming from inside of him.

The thunderstorm around Takaya spiraled out of control but the incoming bolts were easily brushed aside by the legendary persona user who was getting bored now. Like really, really bored.

"Ah fuck it," Minato said, holding out his palm towards Takaya. "Change..."

Takaya, possessed by the numerous Gods inside of his psyche screamed at the fallen fool and took off running, summoning a cloak of elements around his body and bringing the strongest God to the front of his mind.

"Zeus!"

Takaya howled and the gigantic Olympian spawned above him, sparking up another thunderstorm in the area by his presence alone. The mighty God looked down, ready to smite the insolent blue haired mortal-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" said blue haired devil gave another insane, haunting laugh that managed to scare the King of the Gods as he pulled back a little and his vessel stopped in his tracks.

"H-He's finally summoning," Jin choked out, gulping down some more pills to control his persona.

"D-Dammit," Sho knew what was coming and despite seeing the beast numerous times before hand, he knew he was in for a surprise.

"Thanatos!" Minato screamed out and was answered moments later by a bestial roar that momentarily sent the Gods scurrying back into Takaya's psyche because the fear was so potent. The gigantic blast of thick darkness that followed made the Olympian backpedal in fear again but by then, his fate was sealed...

Minato locked his eyes on Zeus and Takaya and then bolted towards them like a bluish black blur that nobody could follow, not even the artificial wild card who stumbled around, sweating buckets as Death approached him with every millisecond-

"Time to die, bitch!"

"NO!' Takaya screeched and drew his fist back-

And it was way too late-

"Behold the devil, you sad pathetic excuses for Gods!"

Minato easily punched through the cloak of elements and his fist tore through Takaya's chest and just above him, Thanatos easily manhandled the so called King of the Gods, shredding into his body with the huge blood stained sword and then ripping Zeus' head off with one fatal swipe.

The pain of losing his persona and Minato's punch tearing through his chest was way too much for Takaya who regained his senses and for the first time in his life, cried out in pain and broke down, tears running down his face because the dread was too much, even for an extreme nihilist like him.

The fallen messiah widened his eyes and screeched in his face, barring his teeth to give him another bloodthirsty smile that was burned into his soul for the rest of eternity.

The darkness around Minato's fist blasted through Takaya's organs and came out from the new, massive hole on his back as Minato punched his entire arm into Takaya's body, killing the leader of Strega for the third time in the most brutal way yet.

Minato pulled his arm out of his body and Takaya slumped to the ground.

"T-Takaya!" Jin cried out to his dead best friend, his savior who was in a pool of his own blood.

"H-He killed him... so easily..." Sho muttered. All of that happened in just a couple of seconds and he couldn't follow any of that. One second Minato was laughing and the next second, there was an explosion and Minato was standing over Takaya.

Minato waited a few seconds, pacing around the dead body and just waiting for the bastard to return to life-

Takaya sucked in a deep breath and immediately started crawling, wanting to get far away from the fallen fool who snickered and held him down with a boot to his chest.

"P-Please let me go," Takaya pleaded with his hands clasped together.

"Takaya..." Jin gritted his teeth, not believing he was pleading for his life.

"I want something from you," Minato said, leaning down slightly.

"T-Take everything!" Takaya said, cowering from Minato. "J-Just let me go!"

"Fine," Minato said, cracking his knuckles. "It'll cost you your life as well-"

"N-No!" Takaya made a move to get away but froze in his tracks after seeing another one of Minato's twisted smiles. The last thing that he ever saw was the smirk of the devil before everything went black for the final time.

"This time you won't come back!" Minato swore and for the final time, he punched a hole into Takaya's body, charging up a sphere of darkness in the palm of the same hand. "I will see to that!"

Jin made a mad rash to save his best friend-

The sphere in Minato's palm erupted inside of Takaya's body which exploded from the inside and a shower of blood rained down from the sky, like literal rain from the clouds as every last drop of blood came splattering down to the ground-

"HAH!" Minato switched persona and evoked a vortex of searing heat which pushed Jin backwards and took care of the raining remains of Takaya because that was way too disgusting, even for a psychopath like Minato. And in just a few seconds, ashes of Takaya rained down, making the blunet sneeze. "Achoo..."

"T-Takaya..." Jin collapsed down, broken after seeing his friend die like that... despite begging and crying for his life. "N-No..."

"Don't be so sad, Jin," Minato chuckled. "He'll forever live in your lungs, here, take some of the ash and do whatever the fuck you want with it."

"You bastard!" Jin screamed, finally crying much like his dead friend. "I-I'll kill you! I swear on Takaya."

"Quite," Minato ignored him and crouched down, glancing at the crystal like object, the only that was strong enough to survive his attacks. "Hello..." he picked the plume up, cleaning the blood on his jacket.

"I've seen this somewhere before," Minato frowned, eyeing the crystal. He felt the same vibe whenever he got close to Aigis and now, whenever he got close to Sho... Did that mean they had also devoured the crystal before?

Just as Minato was busy musing, the crystal in his hand cracked to pieces, taking the fallen messiah by surprise-

"HUH!?"

He screamed the next second when he was overtaken by a massive thunderstorm that formed from the plume, trapping Minato inside the tornado and for the first time, the fallen messiah who was caught off guard, started screaming in pain as millions of volts zapped into his body and burned his from the inside due to the insane amount of heat generated.

"YES!" Jin screamed at the blunet. His screams were music to his ears. "Die you bastard! I hope you fucking rot in hell for the rest of of eternity!"

Minato kept screaming as the thunderstorm grew denser, reaching up to the skies and beyond.

"M-Make it stop!" Minato screeched and pulled on his own hair, a number of fresh burns spawning on his body. "MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled at the other two and then screamed out to the heavens in utmost pain.

"Take that!" Jin yelled back at him. "You deserve this and I'll make it worse!"

The screaming continued from the inside, only growing in volume by every second-

"I'll bathe in your ashes!" Jin swore. "And flush them down the toilet, you son of a bitch!"

"HAAAAAAH!"

"You killed Takaya!" Jin spat. "And for that, you will suffer, you will die horribly!" he dug a grenade out of his pocket and pressed the evoker to his temple. "Do you hear me!?"

Minato screamed deliriously, rocking the place back and forth and rupturing Jin's eardrum by the vicious screech of pain.

"Here, take this!" Jin readied the grenade and chucked it for the tornado-

"Moros-"

The fallen messiah was trapped.

The cylcone was going to explode at any second now.

His arrogance had cost him.

"..."

"He's..." Sho blinked. "Going..." it was so hard to believe but for once, he was relived because he was nothing to do with the twisted psychopath anymore-

"..."

"DIE!" Jin roared-

And he was cut off-

"Just kidding,"

The cheeky chuckle stopped Jin and he collapsed down as Minato laughed from inside the storm which started lessening, revealing the fallen messiah who held out his hand towards Jin and widened the smirk on his face.

"Did I get your hopes up?" Minato asked with another chuckle as the thunderstorm rapidly condensed around his arm despite being several meters tall. "Fool, you saw me obliterating that persona moments ago. Are you really that dumb?"

Jin opened his mouth and Minato expelled the attack around his arm in the form of a gigantic bolt of lighting which shot ahead and struck Jin head on, resulting in a massive explosion and a large sandstorm that towered over the area.

Minato took a step forward and caught the skull that came in his direction, the remains of Jin after the explosion which had burned him to nothing but bones.

"Retard," Minato crushed the skull in his palm and looked ahead to see the last member of Strega standing but only barely.

"You..." Sho breathed out, knowing he was done for. "You're a monster..."

Minato dusted his pants and cracked his neck, cleaning the burns from his face and then marching ahead.

"Who are you?" Sho asked.

"Minato Arisato," Minato replied.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Sho asked with another stutter.

"Because... I can and I will," Minato replied simply.

"W-What are you to Makoto?" Sho asked the question that was on his mind from the start. "W-Why do you look like him?"

"Out of questions," Minato interjected. "You also have something that I want."

"He'll get you!" Sho screamed at the imposter. "Makoto is going to rip your heart out!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Minato laughed in response. "I must be terrifying, scarred you so much that you've started praying for your rival."

Sho growled and made one last attempt to attack-

"See?" Minato bolted towards him and chuckled.

"HUH!?"

"Let me show you," Minato said, curling his hand into a fist.

"Y-You!"

"Remember this lesson and don't get your dick hard over battling," Minato advised and his eyes widened as he stared into Sho's soul, fist sailing towards his chest. "And I'll turn Makoto into the whore that he is meant to be. Good fucking riddance!"

Sho widened his eyes for the final when Minato punched a hole into his chest and reached for his heart-

"No, a little lower-"

Sho screamed out blood.

"THERE!" Minato felt the surge of power and ripped brutally ripped Sho's heart out of his chest and tossed it to the side. He plunged his fist into Sho's body again and the next time, he pulled the plume from the inside, grinning at the new power in his palm.

"Sho," Minato said as the dead male collapsed backwards, blood coming out like a waterfall from his chest. "You should be proud, your power will become a part of the strongest persona user in history."

After crushing the crystal in his grip, Minato closed his eyes and welcomed the new persona into his sea. It was a little rebellious at first, just like Zeus but it only took a few seconds and the Lunar God submitted to Minato, praising the demented messiah who opened his eyes and grinned-

BANG!

"What the fuck!?"

For the first time in forever, Minato was visibly rattled when he heard the sound. "No, hell no, fuck no!" he growled and took off running, leaving nothing but carnage in the area.

Tsukio was nothing but ash.

Takaya was nothing but ash.

Jin was nothing but bones.

Sho was dead with his mouth and eyes wide open in horror.

Strega was not ready for the blood lust of the fallen messiah and they paid for enraging and engaging him.

...

Minato quickly reached the dorm and cursed out loud when he saw his lookalike lying face first on the ground, a pool of blood under him.

"Did he really...?" Minato blinked and then looked up at the roof. "Did he really jump?"

"Did he really commit suicide?" the fallen messiah walked over to the broken lookalike and growled at him. "Y-You filthy son of a bitch, you took away everything! You ruined my fun-"

"Haah..."

Minato stopped upon hearing the faint exhale, a little of breath that escaped Makoto's throat. The hooded blunet reached down and checked his pulse, calming down a little when he felt a faint beat.

Makoto was still alive-

"Thank fuck-"

Someone was running to the outside-

"Another time then," Minato whispered and teleported away.

Hamuko came rushing outside and screamed at the top of her heart. "Makoto!" she cried and ran over to the near dead blunet who was now in a puddle of his own blood.

"Y-You idiot!" her strangled cry echoed in the night and the other persona user came rushing out. "Why did you!?"

There was no response...

"Why did you do this!?"

"..."

Makoto remained motionless...

Hamuko picked him slightly and pressed his busted up head to her chest and then sobbed out loud as the rest formed a circle around her and Makoto, heads lowered because this was a tragedy.

...

Minato took off his hood and kicked his shoes off. He stripped out of his shirt and fell back on his bed, exhaling softly because the suicide had managed to ruffle him a bit. He tried to think the whole thing through...

Makoto attempted suicide...

Fool tried to kill himself...

Just a day after his break up...

Huh...

"That idiot!" the fallen messiah growled. "He was willing to kill himself because Hamuko broke up with him!"

"That son of a bitch!" he growled. "How dare he!? He keeps digging himself into a hole.

He got up and walked over to the new mirror, noticing the numerous streaks of dried up blood over his body.

"I want their blood next," Minato said to himself in the mirror. After the little stunt he pulled, Minato was hungry for his blood and eager to listen to his screams.

He was going to brutalize him worse than Takaya.

"I am coming for you Makoto,"

Crack.

"I am going to rip your faces to pieces,"

"You don't deserve to look like me,"

"How dare you,"

"How dare you kill yourself over a bitch like that,"

Crack. Crack. Crack.

The mirror shattered to pieces and Minato loomed over the scattered shards of glass, promising hell and utter freaking chaos for his lookalike as he gazed into the broken mirror.

"You haven't seen true blood lust yet..."

"Little boy..."

* * *

 **Was it too long? was it way too brutal? Yup and yup but remember, I always have a reason for almost every battle in my stories.**

 **For those who felt uncomfortable... well... you know what I'm going to say.**

 **And that is fallen messiah Minato, for those of you who haven't read the story. Thousands of reset and cycles do that to you and again, he did to Takaya, can you imagine what he'll do to Makoto and Hamuko?**

 **Christ!**

 **Anyway do review if you liked it/want to see more/don't hate me/Like puppies and bunnies/etc etc.**

 **Gonna proof read this later.**

 **I'm going to shoot myself in the head and fuck off to sleep. Later.**


	5. Nail in the Coffin

**Hello.**

 **Been a little while, sorry about that. I kinda disappeared but like I said in my other story, I had a few eye testing to get through because potential blindness is no joke but it's all good now and I'm back.**

 **Chapter 5 of the crossover... I think... 4 more left and the end. I'm actually happy with this. Over a thousand hits and 38 reviews in 4 chapters is pretty good, considering this is a fic... of a fic... and a crossover of a fic... yyyeah, I'd say those stats are good for a side story.**

 **I thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. If this, by some miracle, reaches 100 reviews, I'll fucking die/come back to life due to happiness.**

 **Also, usual warning. This is rated M and... well, I won't spoil but for those who have read fallen messiah... In this story, Minato does not give a crap about anything, not even HER.**

 **Yup.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

"This is it…"

Minato took a deep breath and looked up. He couldn't put this on hold now… It had been too long….

"I have to do this…"

He had been avoiding this since forever….

"I can't run away,"

To be frank, he should have done this, decades ago…

"The time has finally come,"

With a determined expression on his face, Minato marched, walking briskly towards his destination, just a few feet away from him. Any moment now, he could get the answer to life-

Creak….

"Here I am!"

Ding!

"The fucking therapist!" he yelled out loud.

The demented messiah, the destroyer of worlds, the wrecker of all kind of shits and the fucking epitome of persona users-

Had an appointment….

"Hope I'm not too late," he sighed, checking his wristwatch.

"Hello!"

He saw her. Didn't really give a shit who she was but she was similar.

"Hey,"

He saw him and cackled.

"Just the right place…."

"My name is Maki!" the young female greeted the blue haired teen with a cheerful, inviting smile. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark under her lips. "Welcome! Hopefully, we are able to help you!"

"Naoya Toudou," the male next to her introduced with a slight wave. "Relax and take a seat."

Minato cackled again, annoying Naoya and surprising Maki who began writing on her notepad.

"Weird start but okay…." Naoya sighed. He tried his best to ignore the shit eating grin on the customer's face but it was a little hard….

"Minato Arisato, yes?" Maki smiled at him again, checking his details on her pad. "I have trouble imagining that someone like you needed an appointment."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Minato said, bowing at the older persona user. "You also look like you don't need this job; you have model written all over you."

Maki giggled. "So do you…"

Naoya frowned. What was he really here for…?

Upon Maki's direction, Minato brushed past Naoya and laid down on the couch, exhaling softly and closing his eyes, putting a hand to his head as if he was having troubling controlling himself.

Maki placed a chair next to him and sat down, clicking her pen as she went over his troubled expression. Poor guy looked like he was suffering so badly, she knew he was getting eaten up from the inside.

"So," Maki said, glancing over to Naoya who sighed and went off to fetch something. "Tell me something…"

"Where do I start?" Minato sighed, rubbing his forehead and whimpering. "H-How can I start?"

"Wherever you want," Maki encouraged. "Just tell me what comes to your mind."

"Well…" Minato waited for a few minutes and Maki was patient, staring at them with another encouraging smile, telling him to take as much time he needed. When the door clicked open and Naoya stepped out with a glass of water, Minato chuckled.

"Here," Naoya said, giving him a glass of water-

"I want coffee!" Minato spat, sitting up and slapping the glass of water from Naoya's hand. The older male recoiled in surprise momentarily but came right back with a scowl, seconds away from breaking the frail looking blunet into two pieces—

"Get me coffee!" Minato yelled.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Naoya snapped.

"Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" Minato kept yelling, jumping up and down like a little kid demanding sweets. "I want coffee! I need my coffee!"

"Shut up-" Naoya raised his fist up to smack the insolent kid but Maki in between, holding him away from the poor, troubled blue haired child.

"Coffee for me!" Minato screamed.

"Go get him coffee," Maki ordered.

"You can't be serious!"

"He's a little kid," Maki said slowly, glancing at Minato who looked like he was close to bawling. "And he has issues, go get him some coffee, now."

Naoya glared at the blue haired but listened to Maki. He turned around and sighed, walking towards the kitchen door to prepare some coffee—

"Ice cream coffee!" Minato added.

Naoya flinched and came to a stop…. He was just fucking around with him now-

"Ice cream coffee," Maki repeated, happy to see Minato smiling like a kid.

Naoya stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"You'll get your coffee," Maki said and made him lean back again. "Now tell me, what bothers you?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Minato looked away.

"I will, don't hold back," Maki said. "Tell me everything."

"It sounds so stupid," Minato admitted, now looking down. "Even to me, it sounds just so stupid. These are the symptoms of a complete retard…. And yet…"

"Go on," the female said. "What are the symptoms?"

"I hear voices," Minato said slowly.

"That's normal, completely normal," Maki assured. "There are many mental disorders associated with hearing voices."

"There are so many of them," Minato said. "Over a hundred…"

"That is serious…" Maki leaned closer, clearly feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"They're telling me to get a gun and shoot myself,"

"That is dangerous," Maki said. "Over a hundred and they are suicidal."

"They keep yelling me to summon them or something," Minato added and Maki leaned closer, quickly writing the details on her notepad. "Like summon them out of my head or something, sounds crazy, huh?"

"Keep going…"

"They call themselves my masks or something,"

Maki stopped writing and widened her eyes slightly.

"They say they'll help me during hardships or some shit,"

Maki opened her mouth slightly.

"They call themselves Gods and demons," Minato added, aware that Maki was getting uncomfortable, second by second. "Some is named Shiva, Ardha or some shit, I dunno."

Maki remained silent for a full minute and Minato rocked back and forth on the couch, smiling softly with his eyes closed.

"W-What else do they say…?" Maki asked slowly, sweat running down the edges of her face.

"Hmmm," Minato rubbed his chin. "I have a thing called Mara…. And it looks like a dick on a chariot."

"W-What?" Maki shivered upon thinking of the mental image alone.

"That thing used to talk a lot before," Minato said. "Like a hell lot but….. It's quieted down in the past few years." he said, as one year meant a number of decades.

Maki was disturbed. The whole thing about talking demons being masks sounded… too familiar but the next bit of info had rattled her. Was he being serious….?

"A-Anything else…?" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Oh yeah," Minato said, just when the door to the kitchen slid open. Naoya stepped out, looking as much shaken as Maki because he had heard almost everything, even the stuff he didn't want to. The ice cream coffee in his grip was shaking and his eyes were solely fixed on the blue haired boy.

Maki leaned closer, staring into his silver eyes, egging him to respond because the suspense was too much.

"Y-Yes?" she muttered.

"…" Naoya walked closer, ears strained because he did not want to miss a word.

"They call themselves…. My…."

"…"

"…"

"Personas or some shit…"

Maki recoiled in shock and Naoya tripped to the floor, the ice cream coffee splattering onto the floor, right next to him, some of it even smeared on his face but neither of the two veterans seemed to care because they did not see that coming.

"Hehehe," Minato snickered and started rocking back and forth, smiling at the confused look on Maki's face. "So, that's that, I guess!"

"P-Persona…" Maki blinked and then looked at Naoya who looked bewildered, as much as she did. "H-How…?"

"T-This has got to be a joke," Naoya said to himself. It had to be…. Or he was trolling…. Or he actually had a persona-

"Nah, he looks like way too weak," the older male said to himself. He was just trolling… or he was actually… mentally insane….

"Huh…" Naoya said. "What…. Does that make us…?"

"Ahhhhh! They're talking again!" Minato shouted out of nowhere and Maki shook her head to get rid of the surprise and shock. "The voices! They are talking again! They yell! They curse! They SCREAM!"

"What are they saying?" Maki said, picking up her notepad again. "Tell me, what are they saying!? Who is talking right now!?"

"Some retard named Vishnu," Minato replied and Naoya felt his jaw go slack. "He's talking with another voice….. Another retard name Amon…. Ra or something…."

"H-Hey!" Naoya tried to speak but Minato interjected again, standing up and widening his eyes.

"W-What now?"

"Mara is talking now, after so very long!" Minato declared.

"I don't think I want to know…" Naoya gulped.

"W-What is….. it saying?" Maki dared ask.

"I-I just can't tell you…"

"N-No, go on—"

"Do not go on!" Naoya interrupted.

"No, do go on…" Maki took a deep breath and finally smiled. She reminded herself that Minato was just a patient, a boy in dire need of help and she had to remain calm and give the poor boy the help that he needed. "Let it all out, Minato. What is…. Mara saying…?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure,"

"Right here?"

"Right here,"

"Well," Minato shrugged, the shy and embarrassed look on his face melting into his usual deadpan expression that meant he didn't give a shit about what he was going to say. "It's telling me to fuck you."

All the composure that Maki had summoned was smashed to bits with his confession. The short haired female widened her eyes and took a step back subconsciously, not believing what the 17 year old boy had just said.

"Like…. Right here… and now, something to do with power of bonds, or something. Sounds bullshit but that's what I'm hearing,"

"…"

"

Maki dropped her notepad and just gave up. She cried internally, knowing that she was not qualified enough to deal with this… mess of a boy before her.

Naoya was silent, much like his girlfriend. Both of them were staring wide eyed at the fallen messiah who looked cheerful and almost relieved because he had gotten that off his chest.

"Ooooh, it's getting louder," Minato said, leaning closer and scaring the crap outta the female who scampered back in surprise. "So doc, what say you?"

"Hey!" Naoya finally found his voice and bolted. He pushed Minato back onto the couch and drew his hand back, ready to punch the idea out of his skull. "You've talked too much—"

"It's the voices!" Minato yelled in his face. "The voices!"

Naoya was forced to release the hold around his collar after hearing that. It was just like Maki had said, this boy was clinically insane and he was really being haunted by voices beyond his control-

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy," Minato said, getting way too close to the older persona user. "But in my head, I've killed you over three times, maybe…."

"W-What?"

"Even that boxing douchebag friend that you got," Minato shrugged.

"R-Reiji?" Naoya reeled back in shock. How the hell did this kid about his friend? "Y-You! You are going to tell me everything, right here, right now-"

"It's the voices!" Minato cried.

"Tch!"

Minato turned towards Maki and smirked. "So doc, what… solution do you offer?"

"I…" Maki was ghostly pale at this point.

"I forgot to mention, way back, there was only one way to silence the voice," Minato leaned down, eyes widening as he gazed into Maki's soul. The female gulped and froze under the hawk like stare of the younger male. "Do you want to know how….?" his voice trailed off to a whisper, cold and lustful at the very end.

Maki muttered someone incomprehensible and lowered her head, mentally making a note to check another therapist for her own self when this was all said and done. She needed to get this boy out of her memories.

"I'm going to kill you slow-"

"The voices!" Minato yelled at Naoya and stood up, looming over the female. "Well, yes or no?"

"N-No," Maki replied in a split second. He was good looking and all but there was no way she would cheat on Naoya and there was no chance she'd spent another second with the flat out insane teenager. "No way!"

"And the visit ends in failure," Minato declared, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright then, I'm taking my personas and my voices and going home…"

"Fuck you guys," Minato spat, brushing past Naoya and heading towards the door. "I'm going to kill myself now!"

"W-What?" Maki stood up again.

"Nyarlathotep calls!"

"What the fuck?" Naoya widened his bloodshot eyes.

"He already hates you, he's telling me right now," Minato flipped them the birds and moonwalked his way out of the clinic. "Toodles, you ancient douchebags. Have fun with your pedo hobbit!"

"H-How…"

"The voices!" his reply came seconds later.

"…"

"…"

"What just happened?" Maki stood up and tried to think over what had happened. It was mindfuck after mindfuck from the strange blue haired boy. She didn't know what to think of him, she could sense nothing special about him but he knew, knew way too much about personas, about them, about almost everything….

"Persona!"

Naoya heard the yell from outside and bolted. "I was right!" he yelled, evoking the blue mist and switching over to Vishnu because he was in for a battle. That creep was a persona user all along and now, he was going to beat him for almost harassing Maki, right in front of his eyes.

As soon as he kicked the door open, he saw a blast of blue mist which made him loose the last bit of composure still left in his senses. His battle instincts kicked in and the black haired male immediately summoned his ultimate persona, Vishnu, from within his soul.

The blackened God spawned above Naoya in broad daylight, ready to dismantle Minato and whoever he had summoned—

"Those were the voices!" Minato yelled out and relaxed, having got that off his chest. He looked ahead and cried out loud, so loud that everyone nearby followed his line of sight and saw Vishnu towering over all of them. "Oh my God, It's a monster!" he yelled, pointing at the large entity so everyone could see.

Naoya lost control as the nearby people started yelling out in horror. His pupils dilated in shock and he almost fell limp to the ground until Maki dragged him back in and his persona exploded into mist.

Maki locked the door shut and banged her head on the wall, unable to bear the horrified shouting coming from the outside. People were freaked out no doubt because Naoya's Vishnu always looked brutal, almost demonic and now; everyone near their clinic had seen him...

"Why did this happen…?" Maki whimpered, sliding down with her back against the door.

"That bastard didn't even pay us!" Naoya yelled. His stare fell on the spoiled ice cream coffee. "He didn't even give a shit about the coffee!"

"I saw mist dammit!" Naoya snapped. "I saw it and then it just….. just vanished!"

Maki sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'll arrange for someone to come here and help us cope with it."

Naoya opened his mouth but sighed, giving up on arguging. The dude was just clearly insane and now they were too, after spending barely 10 minutes in the same room as him.

"Y-You're probably right," Naoya admitted and collapsed down. They were going to hand in their resignation letters first thing tomorrow morning…

…

"Well, that was fun," Minato cracked his neck and sat down on his bed. "Should have done this earlier." he cackled and fell back, sighing and giggling over the anarchy he had spread.

After half an hour of him just laughing over the mess, he stood up and hopped a few times. Time for fun and games was almost over.

"Makoto…." he whispered, growling when he recalled what the love struck fool had done last night. Minato knew he was weak and all but he never expected him to be THAT pathetic. What he last night was too pathetic to even put into words. He almost killed himself because Hamuko broke up with him.

And now, he was half dead, lying pathetically on the hospital bed, with the red haired female sobbing over him. He was still alive and the fun was going to continue but this time, he was ready to put the final nail in the coffin.

"Even someone like you has pride," Minato said. "You better appease me little boy…. Or else…"

…

Yukari squeezed Hamuko's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "He'll be fine…." the brunette assured, somewhat conflicted. A part of her thought this was karma because what Makoto did to Hamuko was sickening, not to mention he sent pictures just to further torment her.

"Why did he even do that…?" Hamuko bit her lip, recalling his motionless, cold frame when he held him. "What the hell happened to him…?"

Junpei lowered his head. Damn, here he thought he was finally going to form a friendship with Makoto but it was just disaster after disaster. First he killed innocent people, slept with a random girl to cheat on Hamuko and now…. He tried to commit suicide.

"Is it some sort of mental illness?" Akihiko wondered with a sigh. He had finally warmed up to Makoto and then this happened. "I mean…. He does say he didn't remember what he was doing."

"A mental illness which makes him sleep with random girls?" Yukari hissed. "I doubt it. Shame, I really thought he was a nice guy…"

Hamuko bit her lip. There was only one logical explanation left.

It had to be Death.

Taking control of him, just to cause him emotional pain….

Hamuko thought back a few days ago. When he came back home and she almost kicked the crap out of him. Was he really in his senses during the whole night?

"Dammit…" Hamuko muttered. There were so many questions…. But for now, she accepted that Death was taking control of him and Makoto was not evil, he was just…. At the wrong place, at the wrong time….

The team was busy consoling Hamuko and no one bothered to check on Makoto who had a visitor.

More of a trespasser….

Minato hummed, glancing at the broken teenager who was hooked up to several machines. He was still knocked out and had possibly forgotten almost everything because of the nasty concussion he got after the fall.

"You just keep digging yourself into a hole," Minato spat, running his thumb over his busted up head and swollen eye. "You've got to make me happy Makoto. You must or else…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hm," Minato pulled his hand back and looked down again, aware that Makoto was waking up, slowly and somewhat but he was a little aware. "I can easily heal you right now but nah, at least not now…"

Makoto opened his right eye and looked up. All he saw was complete darkness due to massive head trauma he had suffered but with the little of sight left in his eye, he was able to catch a glimpse.

All he got was the remorseless facial expression of whoever was standing over him. His vision was blurry as hell and he could barely make out whoever that was but he looked…. Familiar….

"W-Who…?" Makoto said to himself and then closed his eye, passing out again. The beeping calmed down, indicating that he was knocked out again.

"I'll be back," Minato promised. He cussed as he glanced over his frail form. "Tonight, I put the final nail in the coffin…"

Minato teleported away and waited for the Dark Hour as there was still a few people he had to take care of…

…

Minato cracked his neck and dusted his pants and jacket. He snickered and looked down, eyes on the broken female shivering next to the dead body of the very first persona user.

"Naoya…." Maki sobbed, trying to reach out and shake him awake—

Minato kicked him a good distance away and he didn't wake up.

She was just fooling herself…

She had seen HIM pierce Naoya's heart right before her eyes-

"Should have opened your legs when I said so, doc," Minato chuckled, crouching down next to her. "Maybe you could have prevented this all."

"Y-You!" Maki launched herself at the fallen messiah who caught her coming in and slammed her back onto the ground. He crawled closer and loomed over her with a sinister grin.

Maki panted, feeling his eyes on her body. She tried crawling away but Minato pressed her down with a hand to her shoulder that kept her pinned to the ground. The demented teenager hovered over her, eyes running from her face to her legs.

"W-Why did you do this…?" Maki asked, trying to power her way out but she was way too exhausted.

"Voices," Minato gave a cheeky grin. "And you probably know that they're telling me right now."

Maki opened her mouth in shock-

Minato placed his mouth next to her ear and exhaled-

Maki widened her eyes.

"They're telling me to ravage you, right next to his dead body," he hummed. "But I'm sure, he's up there, watching all of this go down."

Maki tried to struggle but an accurate punch to her temple left her on the edge of consciousness. She was slipping, with an absolutely insane freak breathing next to her ear, his hand trying to rip her shirt off-

"Sweet dreams," Minato whispered.

"…"

"When you wake up… This will all be over," he promised.

Maki heard his words and remembered no more as she passed out due to stress and the damage she had suffered. The last thing she saw was him reaching for her chest.

As soon as she passed out, Minato stood up and shrugged, tossing away the torn piece of cloth in his hand.

"Yeah right, like I'll have sex with a broken chick," he scoffed. His hormones had stopped functioning properly decades ago. This was all business.

Minato exhaled and looked over at one of the strongest persona users ever. He had lost a lot during their previous battles but here, the kill was almost effortless because even someone like Naoya was helpless with his guard down. Minato had learned from his mistakes and immediately went for the kill shot, slicing his throat and then stabbing his strongest blade into his chest to stab his heart. In just a few seconds, Naoya was dead.

Then, it was Maki's turn. Despite knowing that she had stopped summoning her persona for over 10 years, her persona was still unbelievably strong. Her magic and spells were even stronger than Naoya but she ran into the same problem as Maya.

Her persona was strong but she was nowhere near Minato in terms of speed, reflexes and stamina. Every time she even moved her hand, Minato would crowd her and after a few minutes, he damaged her enough that she stopped summoning and just collapsed down, not able to control the strain of summoning her persona over and over again because she was rusty.

"I've gotten stronger," Minato noted. His life and death battles against Tatsuya had given him experience. They were caught off guard but his rising strength also had a part to play in the effortless kills.

"This is nothing personal, guys," Minato said. "But I don't want you or anyone else to interfere. I want to share a special moment with Makoto all alone."

Minato looked around the city and lost it, recalling the countless battles he had fought. He remembered all the injuries he had suffered in Sumaru City.

"Fine," he sighed softly and jumped up high up, landing on the tallest building in the city. He relaxed his clenched fists and eased his tensed shoulders, knowing this was going to help somewhat.

Minato held out his hands and closed his eyes, switching to Satan and then bringing Helel to the front of his mind as well.

He stood there, on the edge of the building for a few seconds, just soaking it all in. The anxiety that had plagued him for the past couple of months was going to get better with this.

Minato gave a soft chuckle and opened his eyes. A shit eating grin formed on his face and he laughed out to the heavens, his brutal and cold laugh echoing all over the city as he unleashed utter freaking chaos on the people and the inhabitants without a second thought.

"Armageddon is there, you filthy sons of bitches!"

The flames of Armageddon rained down on the buildings, coffins, over and over again as the insane messiah was determined to burn the city to the ground and leave no one alive.

"Absolutely no one!"

The heat burned the coffins off the people and they came alive, only to suffer agonizing pain and then get burned to ashes in a few seconds. They were alive briefly but even that felt like an eternity for them because the heat was so ungodly.

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The insane laughter of the devil didn't help things one bit. The fallen messiah did not stop for a second and kept unleashing the hellish flames for the next several minutes, laughing as the whole city started burning to the ground before his eyes.

…

…

…

After more than a dozen of the horrifically powerful fusion spells, Minato shook his head and switched to his ultimate persona. He was still standing on the last building left in the city. Everything else was ashes.

"That felt good," Minato laughed and jumped down. He punched his fist into the building and burned it to ashes within seconds because it looked weird in the dead city. "Way too good…"

He knew the brown haired punk was burned to ashes as well and that made the whole thing even more enjoyable. He looked around for any survivors and there were none, even Maki and Naoya were no more, not a trace left, just ashes.

Mountains of ashes all around him.

"That was almost fap worthy," Minato laughed out loud once more, humming his favorite song and bobbing his head back and forth to the beat as he tip toed his way out of the once bustling city, leaving nothing behind.

After months of nothing but stress and battling, Minato felt good, relaxed and focused.

Focused on crippling Makoto even more.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this,"

The deranged messiah gave another haunting laugh and teleported away from the wasteland.

…

Hamuko was seated on the chair next to his bed. She had been holding his hand for the past half an hour. She had told the team to go away and was now alone with Makoto in the room.

"Makoto…." Hamuko said softly, squeezing his hand in her grip. He was still ice cold and his vitals were still not stable. The doctors had said he had suffered severe head and brain damage and they doubted he could be normal ever again.

"I'm…"

She thought back to nearly beating him to death once more. She had slapped and kicked him, left him a crying mess on the ground floor…

"Sorry…"

"So…."

"Sorry…."

Hamuko bit her lip, biting back on her sobs.

"I forgot again…"

She recalled that night.

And reminded herself of the beast sleeping inside Makoto….

"They say you'll never wake up again," she sniffed, lacing her fingers with his. He was still ice cold, mostly because of her because she had forgotten and maybe that was why Makoto had jumped off the roof. "B-But I know you'll get back up."

"He will," Minato snickered; standing right next to the door, inside of the room and the redhead was completely unaware. "Don't worry; he'll be right back up…"

"I wish you get up…" Hamuko murmured.

"He will…"

"Please get up…"

"Right about…."

"I want to say sorry…"

"Now…"

The moment he said that, the fallen messiah faded from the world, disappearing into Makoto's psyche, overtaking his mind and senses within a few seconds, the fallen fool took control of the helpless victim.

The cycle had reached the breaking point.

Hamuko couldn't believe her luck. She almost screamed in happiness when he squeezed her hand back, coming back to life just seconds after she had wished it.

She almost yelled out in joy, almost jumped on top of him to apologize with a shower of kisses but-

Hamuko stopped and went ghostly white. She looked down and her eyes went pale.

His hand had gotten even colder...

"Sorry, huh?" Makoto gave a small laugh, sending shivers running down her spine. She winced as the grip around her own hand increased, hurting her. He had gotten up but now, in a few seconds, Hamuko wished he would have stayed down.

There was something very wrong about this.

"I'm up," Makoto actually sat up and tilted his head in her direction.

Hamuko jolted and subconsciously tried to jump back but he held her in place and pulled her close, staring into her soul with his cold silver eyes.

"S-Sorry!?" Makoto pulled her close and whispered, eyes widening to inhumane levels.

Hamuko saw nothing but madness in his eyes.

This was not Death.

No chance.

This was something worse…

"Are you sorry!?" Makoto snapped, pulling her even closer. Hamuko landed on the bed and looked up to him, shaking and sweating because his stare was burning the oxygen in her lungs.

"If you're sorry," Makoto whispered, pulling her forward yet again, to the point where their foreheads were touching. "Then get under the sheets…"

Hamuko opened her mouth, not believing what he was saying.

"Do you feel sorry enough?"

"…"

"I'll accept your apology on one condition," Makoto laughed, a sinister, cruel smile forming on his face. "Strip down and let me screw you right here and now."

He was talking.

He was laughing.

He was in his senses.

He was Makoto…

"Come on," Makoto grunted, snaking an arm around her waist-

Hamuko lashed out and slapped him hard across the face, not caring about the wounds. She slapped him hard enough that her own hand started aching but she did not care anymore.

Makoto shook his head and bolted, clasping her wrist and dragging her close. "Alright then, I'll take your virginity myself then!"

Hamuko fought back, trying to push him away but he strong, despite having suffered brain damage, he was still able to brush off her attempts like nothing-

"I've saved your pathetic ass so many times," Makoto growled.

Hamuko slapped on the face again and backed off, panting hard due to the mix of hatred and fear. "Y-You!" she had no words to describe what she was feeling. Was this the boy she fell for…?

"I deserve a goddamn thank you," he growled and to her surprise, Makoto got up, able to stand up perfectly without losing his balance. It made her question…. Was he really even hurt…?

Was this just a ploy to sleep with her?

"Come here darling," Makoto said. "I've waited far too long for this moment."

"G-Get away from me!" Hamuko yelled.

"Don't make me rape you," Makoto warned. "Just accept this and bend over, I don't intend to play with my much longer."

"Y-You bastard!" Hamuko found her voice and screamed at him. Every word of his sickened her to stomach and she just wanted to rip his goddamn face in half—

Speaking off his face…

It was completely healed.

Even the massive swelling and the hole on the side of his head….

So this was really just a ploy….

"Last chance, Hamuko Marie," Makoto said slowly. "Get here before I come there and do something that only you will regret."

"F-Fuck off!" Hamuko yelled and made a mad dash to get away-

As soon as she said that, Makoto tackled her into the wall. She struggled against his frame and yelled, calling for help until he clasped her mouth shut, his other hand tearing off her clothes-

"Right here, against the wall," he whispered into her ear, ripping her jacket off-

"S-Stop!" Hamuko bit him on the fingers. He was really going to rape her-

She never thought this would ever happen, since he never even touched her without permission—

"…"

All of that was a lie-

"HAHAHAHAH!" Makoto laughed, hand running up her leg and thigh. Hamuko froze up momentarily and started trashing, not even making him back off as he caught the collar of her blouse in his teeth and it started coming off-

Hamuko thrashed around some more, biting, clawing and thwacking the insane bastard over and over again. Her blouse was coming off second by second and his filthy hand was still moving up her thigh-

She heard him growl next to her ear and froze-

"Do you still love me, Hamuko?"

Hamuko saw red and yelled on the top of her lungs and heart in utmost hatred, her love burning to ashes, replaced by hatred and vengeance.

Makoto liked it and snickered again. "Goddamn, that's a turn on!" he grunted, grabbing her jaw. "Scream all you want when I fuck you, alright—"

"HEY!"

When her blouse was seconds away from coming off, the door to the room was smashed open, stopping both of them in their tracks. Junpei and Akihiko came running inside, both of them punching Makoto away from Hamuko-

"Get your hands off her!"

"You sick bastard-"

"HAHAAHAHA!" Makoto laughed out loud, rolling his shoulders as his crazed, bloodshot eyes darted from the three, back and forth.

"I knew it!" Yukari snapped, entering the room along with the others. "You sick son of a bitch!" she glanced at Hamuko's near topless form and lost it. "Ikutsuki was right! You are nothing but a demon!"

Makoto laughed out louder, rocking the entire place due to the sheer pitch.

"I'll violate and defile everyone last one of you!" he screeched out and the others prepared themselves for a battle and this time, they intended to kill the twisted bastard because he was past the point of forgiveness.

"After I destroy the city-" he declared and whipped around, running in the opposite direction-

"Don't let him-" Mitsuru shouted-

SMASH!

The window was smashed to pieces as Makoto jumped through and landed outside, giving out another insane laugh as he landed and immediately took off running, melting into the darkness of the night.

"Shit!" Akihiko cursed. "We lost him!"

Hamuko, who was still after the whole ordeal, blinked a few times and screamed out loud in utmost hared.

"Find him!" she ordered, snatching the sword from Junpei. She was struggling to get her breaths out because she was pissed beyond words. "Find him right now!"

"I want him dead!" Hamuko shouted. "I want him dead and mutilated"

The others nodded, knowing they had to stop Makoto or else the entire city was going to burn.

"Kill Makoto!"

The others never thought she would say it but she was, finally having enough of Makoto.

"Kill that son of a bitch!"

They agreed and set off to chase the insane, deluded, ex leader of their team.

The first thing they witnessed when they stepped outside was a fiery explosion far, far away.

"FUCK!"

And that was only a trailer of things to come.

* * *

 **Crazy, insane Minato possessed!Makoto is on the run and the bridge is completely burned now. But wow, even I'm a little unnerved at how the mood changed, went from funny to... this.**

 **Minato goes to therapy... and then killed over a thousand people and almost raped Hamuko. But to be clear, that's as far as I'll ever go, you won't ever see a full on rape scene on my stories because it kinda doesn't make sense, especially for fallen messiah Minato who has no lust whatsoever.**

 **And... Well, sorta feel bad again... Might have to make it up to the bloodlust fan... Again, I'm sorry if this ruined your experience.**

 **ALSO THEY MEET NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Well, review as always, appreciate it greatly. Have a good day/night and thanks for reading. Cheers!**


	6. Mirror

**Minato : The messiah has blessed you all! Look outside and thank, thank everyone because I have graced you! You have found your answer to life and while I would usually explode and kill everyone... I'll wait...**

 **Wait till you've reviewed the last chapter...**

 **But yes, it is me. Minato the goddamn messiah Arisato. I have taken over this shit because this is supposed to be suffocating! I'll suffocate everyone on here too! No more fan-friendly ANs, no more 'cheers' and 'appreciate that' shit ever again. Fuck that!**

 **From now on, I'll talk and you are going to listen because dammit I am Minato and you have no choice!**

 **I am going to reply to reviews and if you have questions for me, I'll answer them personally. Be nice and I'll TRY to be nice and be rude and well... I'll just be myself.**

 **Fucking replies and shit.**

 **Natsukumo1000 : I fucking will!  
**

 **Guest : I know I am terrifying and all but... did you like skip the last 1k words of the previous chapter? 1st, they cannot understand what they cannot comprehend, second, you are aware that me playing along as Makoto crushed everything, right?**

 **Minato!**

 **That's all. Onto the fucking chapter.**

 **Minato bless you!**

* * *

Hamuko could hear the insane laughter clearly, despite the bastard being several miles ahead of them. The little stunt he pulled in the hospital made one thing clear, Makoto was in control and he proved that by talking, laughing and conversing and it left no room for doubt that he was not just a victim of Death.

He was just rotten to the core. His soul was evil and that had nothing to do with Death.

There was no other explanation. It was either Death or Makoto himself as there was no one else around.

"What the hell is going on?" Yukari asked as the team ran behind the enraged redhead. "Hamuko, tell us!"

"Years ago," Hamuko said. "We first met on the bridge…. The night of the accident…."

Mitsuru inhaled.

"There was some sort of demon sealed into him that night," Hamuko said. "I know it because I was supposed to be the carrier and I saw it firsthand."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Junpei blinked.

Hamuko ignored his question and gritted her teeth. "I always thought his bloodlust was because of the demon inside him…. But, tonight proved it, the bastard is just rotten to the core."

"He was talking," Hamuko recalled and spat. "He even remembered my name and everything he had done. Bastard even touched me!"

"We need to eliminate him," Aigis added. She was right all along, Makoto was a disaster of a human being and needed to be exterminated. He was playing with Hamuko and the rest the whole time.

"Right, kill him!" Hamuko spat, her rage easily overtaking the past memories. He had crossed a line by trying to rape her and he was going to suffer for it. "To hell with my promise!"

"We need to talk about this later," Mitsuru hissed as another explosion went off in the city. "For now, take care of him or else he will destroy the entire city in an hour!"

"Got it," Akihiko and Junpei nodded.

The insane rounds of laughter continued and only louder as they got closer to him, somewhat terrified because Makoto was insane as ever and since he did not even care about Hamuko any longer, bringing him down was going to be hard but they had to do it-

BOOM!

"Fuck!" Akihiko snapped. There goes another building a couple of dozen innocent people-

"Move on!" Mitsuru ordered and they picked up the pace, racing towards the mall as that was where the explosion detonated, according to Aigis who was running at the front as she had waited for this moment for a long time.

"He is right ahead," Aigis said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'll fucking kill him!" Hamuko snapped and took the lead, bolting into the mall and stopping a few yards from the psychotic piece of shit. "Makoto!" she snapped, nearly lunging ahead with her sword to kill him on the spot.

"So glad you bitches made it," Makoto grinned and hissed through clenched teeth, rattling the other persona users because his voice was far colder and deadlier than before.

Mitsuru glanced around the carnage, cursing the blue haired male for doing this. A number of shops were up in flames and several coffins were torn in half, the corpses thrown out, all because of him.

"You are going to regret this," Mitsuru scowled. "You wretched-"

"Who is going to make me pay?" Makoto snapped. "I am Makoto! I own all your asses! Without me, you are nothing."

"To hell with you," Junpei spat. "Shame, I really thought you were a decent guy, Makoto, I thought we'd put it behind us."

"You don't trust a snake you stupid idiots," Makoto hissed and giggled. "I'm a snake, what else did you expect?"

Upon hearing that, Hamuko took off running a blind rage, screaming at him to die already. Makoto giggled in response and blocked the swings of her sword with his bare hands, exhaling hot air against her neck and ear only to piss her off further.

"Does that get you hot?" Makoto sneered and got a slap to his face.

He fired back with a punch that sent her stumbling backwards but the other persona users brushed past Hamuko and swarmed Makoto who dodged most of the strikes but ended up suffering a bit of damage, especially from Aigis and Mitsuru and they hacked and punched as hard as they could-

"Cute!"

Somehow, Makoto picked up speed and sent the others flying with never before seen quickness. A single punch was strong enough to knock them backwards within seconds but by then, Hamuko jumped onto him again, trying to dig her sword into his neck for the cruelest death possible—

Makoto caught her wrist and started twisting with another shit eating grin on his face-

Hamuko crashed a knee up his gut and smacked another hard slap to the side of his face, eliciting another demented laugh from Makoto who caught the next slap in his palm and hurled Hamuko to the ground.

He quickly whipped around and followed her, looking to punish her further but Akihiko and Junpei jumped on him, pushing him down to the ground. They quickly seprarted and Yukari fired half a dozen arrows into his back, only for him to laugh out in pain.

"What the hell has he become?" Yukari muttered as the blue haired demon powered out of the hold, pushing the two males away, only to get tackled by Aigis who pushed him against the fountain and started beating the shit out of him with repeated punches to his face and gut.

"He…." Mitsuru bit her lip. He was still laughing despite the barrage of punches from Aigis who was easily manhandling him, punching and repeatedly bashing the back of his head and his face against the structure with no remorse.

Aigis smashed his body against the fountain and the wall crumbled. The water came gushing out and splattered on top of Makoto who jumped and grabbed Aigis. The android twisted on his arms and flung him into the main part of the fountain that crumbled immediately upon the collision and a mixture of blood and water rained down upon the others.

"HAHAHAHA!"

And he got up again, moved so fast that nobody caught him but seconds later, Aigis was sent flying and that made the others rush at him again, determined to keep him in place-

A blast of dark energy crashed against their bodies and Makoto ducked Hamuko's lunging sword slash and then pulled her forward, briefly pecking her lips and then backing off to smile at her.

"Do you love me, Hamuko?" he asked with a giggle.

Hamuko was too disgusted for words. She jumped onto him and started smacking the shit out of him, snarling and cursing in absolute rage because he giggled at every hit.

"Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!" Hamuko forgot all about her kicking and rushed forward with a punch to take his head off-

"Doesn't this turn you on?" Makoto whispered as he slipped her sloppy punch. "Your psychopath fetish must be through the roof, eh?"

"Go to hell!" Hamuko spat.

Makoto backed off from another lunging punch and held out his middle towards the rest with another crazed smile on his bloodied face.

"The fun has only begun!"

A vortex of flames spawned around the blue haired teen who looked up and closed his eyes, flames seeping from under his feet and pulsing, as if seconds away from an explosion that could very well burn the whole area.

"No," Mitsuru said, shaking her head. "Do not do this-"

As soon as she took a step forward, a massive bombardment of fiery explosions erupted in a spam of few seconds and the heat and force that followed managed to blow everyone a good distance away. They scrambled to avoid the heat and Hamuko was the first to get up, open her eyes and then scream in horror at what had happened.

"No…" she whispered, not bothered by the flames burning her.

The entire mall was up in flames, unforgiving flames that had already burned the nearby stores and was spreading rapidly but worst of all-

"He burned them…"

The coffins were ashes.

"That…" Mitsuru was at a loss for words. He had burned down so many innocent people without a second thought…. Just like he had done so many times before. "I will kill him…"

"Death or not, demon or not," Akihiko breathed out, disgusted by the carnage around him. "He needs to die."

The next explosion occurred a few miles away and after one last, sorrowful look at the ashes, SEES followed Makoto with festering hatred in their eyes.

Hamuko touched her own lips and growled. Akihiko was right. Death or not, he had to die because he had gone way too far.

After a few minutes of running, they caught Makoto standing in another area that was burning. He gave them a smirk and whipped around, quickly running off with the rest on his tail.

Aigis gritted her teeth and fired a number of bullets, most of them exploding against his back but that did little to slow the insane blunet who gave another haunting laugh, look back with another sadistic grin and just kept running, moving his head slightly to avoid the bullets aimed for his head.

"Persona!"

Junpei immediately summoned and his persona darted ahead, metal talons ripping into Makoto's back before the momentum forced him forward at immense speed, smacking him head-first into the nearest wall-

Hermes dissipated and Akihiko slammed into the bastard, holding his head with one hand and rapidly firing a number of brutal, accurate punches to his back with his other hand, over and over again until Makoto kicked him between the legs and dropped him with a spinning punch to the side of his head.

As soon as Akihiko was knocked back, Aigis came running and started smashing the blunet against the nearby walls. She dug her fist into his stomach and lifted him off the ground, only to slam him back down as hard as she could.

Makoto coughed out blood and Aigis picked him up again, slamming him down head-first with a sickening thud. She grabbed a hold of his ankle and flung him into the wall behind her that gave away when Makoto collided against it, raining down as debris upon the crazed blunet.

Aigis grabbed his ankle again and easily held him upside down. She leveled him with a glare and fired a round of bullets against his stomach, eliciting screams from Makoto who was pushed back by the force and went rolling away-

Hamuko watched the entire thing play out. Aigis was excessively brutal with him but she liked it. He deserved this beat-down and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

"Burn!"

The shout alerted the rest and they knew what was coming. Another eruption of flames enveloped the Iwatodai Station, burning down the buildings and coffins. The teens backed off and only stared in surprise, questioning how the hell Makoto could burn the area down after taking such an ungodly beating.

Makoto faced Hamuko and stuck his tongue out.

"Bitch, I saved you years ago and this is how you repay me?" he spat, widening Hamuko's eyes. She took a step back and shook her head, not believing what she had heard.

"W-What did you say…?"

"10 years ago," Makoto said. "The night where your filthy parents went boom!" he cackled with malice, reddening her face and pissing her off to a point like never before.

"Don't you dare…." Hamuko said slowly. "Ever talk about my parents…. Ever again…."

"Don't worry," Makoto gave another grin. "I'm sure your mom is happy with all the attention she gets in hell."

"Y-You…" Hamuko gritted her teeth, eye flickering between black and red due to the intense hatred.

"Like mother, like daughter, as they say,"

Upon hearing that, Hamuko ignored the cries of her friend about the flames and just ran like a bat out of hell, headed right for Makoto so she could take his fucking pathetic life was her own hands.

"I'll fucking you!" Hamuko swore and bolted, drawing out another chuckle from Makoto who turned around and ran yet again, this time into the back alley with Hamuko running behind him, mind made up about killing him, past memories and bond be dammed.

After running into a dead end, Makoto whipped around and welcomed her charge, spreading out his arms as an invitation to attack him. He locked his eyes on her blood thirsty expression and cackled, briefly musing over the fact that she looked at least bangable with a bag over her head.

"Come on bitch," Makoto taunted. "To hell with you and your stupid ass family. They deserved to die that night, bunch of fucking bitches!"

Hamuko closed the distance and placed every last into her fist and sent it sailing towards Makoto after torqueing after last pound she had into her fist-

"Heh…"

Seconds before the punch could connect, the fallen messiah released the hold around Makoto and the victimized persona user briefly came to his senses and immediately saw Hamuko launching a punch for his face-

BAM.

It hurt. Her hand hurt but she did not care anymore-

"H-Hamuko—"

His confused cry was cut short when Hamuko's fist blasted the side of his temple and the force sent him crashing to the ground. As soon as he did, Hamuko jumped on him, lost in blind fury and hatred because he was past the point of forgiveness.

"I hate you!" she screamed and just like that night, Hamuko started unloading punch after punch as she held him down. "I hate you!"

Makoto had no idea what was going on, all he could see was Hamuko on top of him with an absolutely hateful glare, like she wanted him dead. She repeatedly rained down blows on his face and throat and Makoto, who was already injured from the previous beatings and confused could manage nothing, not even a 'why' because he had suffered way too much by this point.

"…"

Hamuko paid no attention to the blank look in his eye or the fact that he had stopped struggling and just kept beating him senseless, drenching her own self and the alley with his blood. She glanced down and saw tears running down out of his working eye, drawing out a hiss from her.

"No more!" Hamuko spat in his face. "I've had it with your fucking games! I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your pathetic life!"

Makoto no response to that and after hearing that, he gave up and went cold, the last bit of his senses leaving him as those words from Hamuko crushed his mind and soul because unlike that night, he still loved her.

He stopped moving. He stopped struggling. He stopped trying to reason. Stopped thinking and just broke down due to the depression and shock, limbs turning cold and mind shutting down, more due to the depression and grief than the pain and fatigue.

Hamuko didn't stop raining down her fury despite the blank look in his eyes and face. He was ice cold and pale, like he was dead and yet he was still breathing and every breath from the sickening demon beneath her sickened Hamuko. She kept punching and punching, beating the dead horse because there was no recovery from this.

After a while, when she was almost completely covered in blood, Hamuko stopped and eyed his bloodied face, barely able to recognize him because he was beaten horribly, beyond recognition by her own fists. This had happened before, she had beaten him to near death when he crossed the line before but this time she didn't back off and sob at what she had done.

Hamuko fixed a cold glare on his frail form, looking deep into now pale eyes to find nothing. They were blank and dead but she did not feel even a bit of sympathy for him. She stood up and kicked his almost lifeless body a few times and he moved slightly only due to the force.

"Serves you right," Hamuko spat, standing over his broken form. "I hope hell has a very special reserved for a piece of shit like you."

"…"

Makoto was still motionless, his mouth was opened up in a muffled that never came out and he was white as a sheet as the blood running inside of his body had grown cold due to breakdown of nerves and loss of his sanity.

Her friends ran over and gathered around their former leader with no remorse at all.

"Is he dead?" Akihiko spat.

"He'll die very soon now," Hamuko spat. She picked up dead weight and hurled him into the nearby trash cans, showering him with dirt and filth but even the collision did not wake Makoto up. He just collapsed down without support, mouth and eyes still wide open in horror. "He deserves to die like this, like the piece of shit that he is."

Hamuko pulled a knife out of her pocket and chucked it towards Makoto who did not move and the blade plunged into his chest, piercing his heat as he started coughing out blood.

"Give it a few minutes," Hamuko spat and stormed off, leaving a trail of his blood as she left. The rest of the teens gave a sickening glance in Makoto's direction and left him for dead near the trash cans.

As soon as they left, someone pulled the knife out of his chest and held a hand to the wound, quickly healing him up because Makoto did not deserve to die like this.

"Hm," Minato looked at his latest victim and chuckled. He was still mentally broken to the point that even bringing him back from the clutches of death had no reaction. "Wow, this went better than I expected."

"…"

Minato grabbed a fistful of blue hair and pulled his lookalike close, grinning in his face.

"Broken already, Makoto?" he asked. "We barely just started the cycle and here you are, broken and done. I can't even sense your sea anymore."

"…"

He released the hold and backed off a few steps. He had actually healed most of his wounds in hopes that it would bring a reaction but the weakling was still mentally dead. He had seen breakdowns before, hell he had facilitated mental breakdowns before this was new.

"I'm going to kill Hamuko," Minato said aloud.

"…"

"Hm, we'll see this too," Minato noted and teleported away. "We might meet again, little boy."

…

Hamuko slammed the door open and Ken stood up, running over to his seniors. "What happened? I saw the explosions. Is Makot-san-?"

Hamuko hissed. "He's dead…" she spat and brushed past him, heading off to her room.

"Dead…?" Ken blinked.

"He was the one who caused the explosions," Akihiko said. "Half of the city is burned. We had to kill him."

Next, Mitsuru rushed past the rest and went upstairs, devastated about the damage done to her city and the countless lives that were lost.

Hamuko burned down all the pictures that she had of him. Threw every gift outside. Cursed him for hours and hours until she fell asleep, still irate and still wishing a horrible afterlife on Makoto.

…

The next day, a widespread panic filled the city as two areas were in ashes, the mall and port island station. Countless lives were lost and the ruckus continued all day long.

"…"

Nobody saw the lone teenager in the back alley, next to the trash can.

Makoto was still at the exact same place, he reeked of filth and blood but ever since last night, there was no movement. He was breathing and alive but mentally, he was still dead.

Mouth still open.

Eyes still vacant.

And the fallen messiah still looming over him with another shit eating grin because he was not done yet.

"I'll get them for you, little guy," Minato promised, cracking his knuckles. "Tonight, I'll get them for what they did to you, especially Hamuko because fuck her."

Sighing at the lack of reaction, Minato sat down with his legs crossed, at 2 in the noon and waited for the Dark Hour to start. He kept his stare on Makoto and the sight of him being completely broken was fascinating enough for the fallen messiah who did not move for hours and just passed time by cooing over his victim.

…

…

…

As soon as the Dark Hour struck, Minato got up and inhaled. This was the moment. There was no gimmicks and jokes involved as it was now time for the rest to die.

Minato cracked his neck and started walking away from the alley. He gave one last look at Makoto and chuckled. "Let's see if you'll wake up from this, little boy."

The members of SEES were gathered in the lounge, silent and still shaken over the destruction in the city. Hamuko was still pissed off and she was pacing around the lounge.

Much like Strega, SEES was not prepared….

Brisk footsteps alerted them and soon, the door was smashed open and the figure standing in the doorway evoked a screech from Hamuko. The others stood up as well, eyes widened in surprise because he was still alive-

"Heh," Minato smirked and took a step in, hand toying with the string of his hoodie.

"You bastard!" Hamuko erupted in rage, scowling at Minato. She gave no shits about him being alive and was a little happy that she was going to brutalize him again.

"How are you still alive?" Mitsuru asked, glancing at his new attire. He had changed clothes, from his school uniform to a black hood and blue jeans, along with sneakers.

Akihiko blinked. He looked a lot more muscular than before, how the hell did he get bulked up in a day?

Fuuka stepped back, aware that was something was wrong.

"We will have to exterminate him again," Aigis said, clicking her fingers open and pointed the guns towards Minato.

Minato smirked, still silent up till now. He did glance over in Aigis' direction because she had something that he wanted.

"Glad you came out alive," Hamuko hissed. "I'm going to beat you to near death once again."

Fuuka closed her eyes and started concentrating, scanning the city to make sure.

"Say something!" Hamuko spat. "Say something about my parents, I dare you!"

"…"

"I fucking hate you," Hamuko spat.

Fuuka widened her eyes.

"Do you hear me? I fucking hate you Makoto-"

"Makoto is still in the alley!"

Those words from Fuuka managed to shock everyone, especially Hamuko who stopped talking and turned in Fuuka's direction to see the girl shaking, grief and misery on her face.

"W-What…?" Mitsuru blinked. If Makoto was in the alley then who was-

"He's still in the same place as last night," Fuuka said. "T-This guy is not Makoto!" she yelled out loud and Hamuko slowly turned around to face him again, horror evident in her eyes and face. She had no idea what was going on but she was sure that she had done something horrible….

The ache in her heart told her so.

"He's still there….?" Junpei whispered. "So who is this guy….?"

Who had they beaten to death last night….?

"W-Who are you?" Hamuko started panting, clutching her chest because she was not sure who she had beaten to death last night. If that was Makoto then… "What are you, dammit!?" she demanded to know.

"And just like always, you fools got played like the puppets that you are," Minato snorted and ruffled his head. "You did this to him before, when he was beaten to an inch of his life because Ikutsuki."

Mitsuru took a step back. "No…" she hadn't forgotten that night and if he was nothing but a victim again then… "No way…"

Who was this new guy?

Why did he look so similar to Makoto?

Why was Makoto still dead in the alley?

What was going on?!

Hamuko was shuddering, pale and very close to a mental breakdown herself. Who had she beaten to death last night!? Why wasn't this guy answering!? Who was this guy!?

"Possession is nifty," Minato chuckled, draining the colors from their faces. Possession? So the….

"You possessed him?" Yukari blinked. "How can that be…?"

"My name is Minato Arisato, not Makoto Yuki," Minato announced and evoked a horrific wave of killing intent and fear that seized their minds and bodies, freezing them in place. "Just know one thing, you killed an innocent victim and now you will suffer for it!"

Nobody could reply to that. The open admission was proof along with Fuuka saying that Makoto was still in the alley was proof of a horrible sin they had committed.

Hamuko started tearing up-

"Attack—" Mitsuru ordered-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

That laugh, the cold laugh was exactly the one they heard from Makoto last night.

"Makoto…" Hamuko winced and thought back to his broken state which she had caused.

Minato wasted no time and charged for them, looking to end the whole thing within seconds-

"Makoto!" Hamuko screamed at the top of her heart after grabbing Fuuka-

….

"Huh…."

Makoto heard the scream and his fingers twitched. That scream sounded familiar. He regained a few of his senses and nearly barfed at the disgusting smell around him.

Soon enough, his eyesight returned and he found himself on a number of trash-cans. He shook his head and got up, having awakened by the scream that no doubt belonged to….

"Hamuko…?" he wondered and started walking, using the wall for support because his balance was off.

He remembered last night, how she beat him to within an inch of his life. What the hell had happened last night…?

He remembered bits and pieces from last night. He blackened out in the hospital bed and came to his senses in the back alley. He remembered Hamuko beating the life out of him and somewhere during her assault, he had passed out and now, he was awoken by her scream.

She sounded horrified and sorrowful.

Makoto moved out of the back alley and widened his eyes at the explosion far away. The dorm was under attack, he was sure of that. He thought for a few seconds but another explosion in the dorm made him bolt with clenched fists.

What was happening with him, he was sure he would get the answers in the dorm.

…

Minato removed his fist out of Aigis' body and grinned at the plume of dusk in his grip. Palladion was weak as fuck but he was sure he could buff her up with his arcanas. Aigis' limp body collapsed backwards and Minato moved away, not wanting to get oil on his sneakers.

"Such a lively place," he said with glee, looking over the mutilated dead members of SEES sprawled all over the lounge. Killing them was effortless and they barely lasted a few seconds because he was not playing games now. He crushed the plume in his grip and forced the persona into submission in his soul. "The dorm has never looked better."

Everyone was dead and the only one who remained was—

Minato turned his head over to the cowering Hamuko who was still pale as a ghost, shuddering against the wall. She was already horrified after learning the truth but the absolute bloodbath that had happened in the past few minutes had her dangerously close to a breakdown.

"Y-You…" Hamuko mouthed. Who was this guy? He looked exactly like Minato and yet he was so different. Makoto was never this brutal and cruel and while he had a frightening aura, it was never this bad. A stare from the blue haired enigma had managed to inflict on her friends and under the same stare, she could barely get her breath out.

Minato was ready to walk over and do something special with her but he stopped mid-way and chuckled. "He's coming…."

"M-Makoto…" Hamuko's heart skipped a beat. He was still alive…?

Minato turned his head back towards Hamuko and walked forward, an evil smile forming on his face.

Hamuko could not run and soon, the fallen messiah walked up to her and-

…

Makoto stopped outside the dorm and gritted his teeth. The broken windows were further proof that something terrible had happened inside.

Without wasting a second, he kicked the door open and reeled back in shock because the scene was way too much for even a psychopath like him.

"What the fuck!?" he stepped in and looked over the badly mutilated bodies of his team mates, everyone were surely dead, killed in the most brutal way possible. "Who did this….?"

Makoto gritted his teeth. He wanted to feel angry and toss their bodies in the trash like they had done to him but he could not bring himself up to attack them. His shoulders slumped and he bit on lip, remorse growing in his heart because he had begun to like a few of them, especially Junpei and Yukari and now they were dead-

"Hamuko?"

He looked around and she was not there-

Makoto looked up and felt someone on the rooftop. Two people actually. One felt familiar and the other was probably the devil or something similar.

Makoto ran up the steps as fast as he could, briefly scanning the rooms for Hamuko but she was not there. "Tch!" he ran up the final set of stairs and kicked the door to the roof open-

"…"

He stepped out and saw her.

He also HIM.

"Heh…" Minato smirked.

Makoto took a few steps forward and rubbed his eyes, thinking the whole thing was a hallucination but the sight before him did not fade away like some sort of illusion. Hamuko remained and so did he…

"Makoto!" Hamuko managed to yell out, tears running down her face when she saw him standing there, confused and covered in dried blood and filth.

"So glad that you decided to join us, Makoto," Minato said. "Sure took your sweet time."

Makoto just stared at him. It was like he was staring into a mirror because the guy looked exactly the same, a bit taller and muscular but everything from his eye color to the tiniest facial detail was exactly like him.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked, shaking Hamuko who was hanging upside down in his grip, dangerously close to the edge of the roof and below her was the ground. "Did you get a boner from seeing her like this…?"

Makoto shrugged off the surprise and glanced at his lookalike, staring into his soul. "I don't give a fuck who you are, just answer me this…." he took a deep breath and asked the simplest question. "Did you have ANYTHING to do with all this?"

"I had EVERYTHING to do with it, little boy," Minato replied.

"Little boy…" Makoto repeated and took another step forward. Those words sounded familiar.

"Little boy…" Makoto whispered and widened his eyes, recalling the hooded punk in the mall. Glancing at his clothes also reminded Makoto of him. "Y-You're the guy I met in the mall."

"Glad you remembered," Minato chuckled. "Thought the breakdowns would mess up your memory."

Makoto growled and clenched his fists. All the confusion and misery of Hamuko beating him burning away and being replaced by hatred-

"Makoto," Hamuko whispered again and then gasped as Minato started loosening the grip around her ankle. She was upside down staring at her death from the edge of the roof. A fall meant death or at the very least, a brutal injury. "Save me!"

"Are you going to?" Minato asked. "I mean, she tossed you in the trash bro…"

"…" Makoto remained quiet.

"You are going to make me happy Makoto, or else," Minato said. "Show me; show me that my counterpart in this world has some semblance of pride and dignity."

Makoto remained quiet but started walking up to the fallen messiah, expression blank and shoulders relaxed.

"I am going to drop her down," Minato said. "And you are going to stand there. You are going to laugh and thank me for doing this. You hate her Makoto, you hate her fucking guts."

"…"

"You hate her," Minato further lessened the grip around her ankle and Hamuko cried out. Makoto did not react and just kept walking-

"Makoto!" Hamuko cried.

"You are going to let her fall or ELSE…" Minato finished.

Makoto never shied away from the demented messiah and came to a stop just a few inches away from his face. He looked up to the slightly taller male and managed to hold his gaze, something no one else in the world has done, without a hint of fear.

"Do it…" Makoto whispered.

Minato listened and released the hold around Hamuko's ankle-

"Makoto!"

"Fuck you," Makoto whispered as he brushed past Minato and jumped down the roof at the exact same moment he released Hamuko.

Makoto pumped a buff into his body and jumped down from the edge of the roof. He quickly caught up to Hamuko and pulled her close, turning around in mid-air so he would take the brunt of the fall and not her-

SMASH!

"Fuck!" Makoto endured the fall and winced in pain. The fall was only worsened as Hamuko's weight came crashing down on him. "That hurt…"

"Makoto…."

Shaky hands stroked and caressed his face and Makoto opened his eyes and saw Hamuko above him, crying like a little kid who had made a terrible mistake. The bit of bitterness he held for her vanished because no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to hate her, despite having reminded himself of the beating she gave him.

"I-I'm so sorry," Hamuko sobbed and lowered her face in shame. "So sorry…."

"…"

"I don't deserve forgiveness…" she hiccupped and looked him in the eye, pulling on own hair as the tears ran down her face like he had never seen before. "B-But I'll be a selfish bitch and won't rest until you've forgiven me!"

Makoto looked down as Hamuko lowered herself and begged. "Don't push me away, please…." she pressed her head against his chest and felt his heart beat against her.

"It's okay…" Makoto whispered, much to her relief and surprise. He held her face up and cleaned her face from the tears. "I just can't hate you…"

Hamuko hugged him tightly, still sobbing and crying out hysterically as the beat-down flashed over and over in her mind. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled at the top of heart, clinging onto Makoto's frame like a lost kid.

"It's okay," Makoto said as he stroked her head. He had lost his friends but he thanked every deity in the world because he still had Hamuko. He pressed a kiss on her head and then looked up with a frown.

Minato was still there, standing on the edge of the rooftop and looking very, very disappointed.

"Hamuko…" Makoto said softly and looked her in the eye. "Go inside the dorm…"

"No way-"

"Go inside now," Makoto hissed and looked up again, holding his gaze like nobody had done before. "I can't fight with you along so please… if you want me to forgive you, go inside, now!"

Hamuko whimpered and separated herself from Makoto. She pulled back and more tears ran down her face. It felt like this was the last time she would see Makoto again.

Makoto was still looking at his reflection, growling and hissing for all the bastard had done to him and his friend but especially, what he had done to Hamuko.

"Please come back," Hamuko begged. "You're the only one I have left." she whispered loud enough for him to hear and ran into the dorm, locking the door shut like he wanted.

"I warned you," Minato said with a shake of his head. "You just cannot let it go, huh?"

Makoto stood up and dusted his clothes. He was no idiot, he could sense the power of his lookalike but he was also no coward as he was not intimidated by the fallen messiah. He was actually looking forward to the battle because he had crossed the line and needed to suffer.

"Very well, Makoto," Minato cracked his neck.

Makoto did the same, drawing out cracks. He held out his middle finger and took off running, determined to get the battle far away from Hamuko.

Minato chuckled and teleported away, following his lookalike.

...

Makoto came to a stop several miles away from the dorm. He came to a stop and growled, turning around to see the fallen messiah spawning a few yards away from him.

"That was the most skin you've had ever seen from her," Minato scoffed. "And instead of thanking me, you disrespected me."

"I made a promise to myself," Makoto started.

"You don't do that shit, being all nice and classy to a bitch like her," Minato hissed.

"That if someone ever dares…"

"You fuck her till she loves you," Minato explained, drawing out another hiss from Makoto.

"If anyone threatens my world, my peace, MY Hamuko," Makoto exhaled and let the vicious screech, the shout of hate and bloodlust that he held in for so long. The shout exploded from inside his throat, drawing out an amused chuckle from Minato. "I was going to beat that son of a bitch to his death with my bare hands!"

"I don't who you are or where you came from," Makoto said. "I just know that I'm going to beat the shit out of you, I'm going to reduce you to a crying heap of a man, I am going to fuck you up you filthy son of a bitch!"

Minato smirked and blew his fringe up, rolling his shoulders because the battle was starting. He hoped it would not come down to this but oh well, he liked hearing Makoto scream.

"Do you hear me!?" Makoto shouted. "I am going to burn you to fucking ashes for what you did! Nobody does that to me. Nobody does that to me, you little fucker!"

"There is a huge difference in the amount of years we've lived," Minato said. "You cannot comprehend the difference and this why-"

"I don't give a fuck!" Makoto snarled, blue mist swirling around his body. Minato glanced into his eyes and chuckled at the staggering amount of hated and bloodlust. "Just roll over and die already!"

"And this why you will never beat me," Minato finished.

Makoto yelled out loud and summoned the God of Death who materialized in the area with a horrifying roar heard all over the city. Makoto gritted his teeth and locked his focus on the piece of shit who was responsible for everything!

"Summon your persona!" Makoto ordered.

Minato took a step forward and a dark aura spawned around his frame like a cloak. "To be honest, I don't think I'll need that."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Makoto lost it and started laughing, knowing what his lookalike was going for. "Am I supposed to be intimidated!?"

"Hm?" Minato held his gaze.

"Do you really think, after all you've done to me that I'll be scared of you!?" Makoto roared out in insane laughter, a sick smile spawning on his face as he cackled because of the hilarity. "I am Makoto Yuki! There is not a nightmare in the world that can scare me!"

"We'll see about that, little boy," Minato smirked again, holding out his hands and inviting Makoto for a few hit. "Come on, be a messiah if you can."

"Fuck being a messiah!" Makoto roared back. "Fuck all of that. You prepare to meet your fucking destroyer!"

Makoto took off running with his persona behind. He locked his gaze on Minato and screamed at the top of his lungs, promising hell in this world and the next.

Minato laughed in return as the distance between them lessened. A sick smile spawned on his face as well because he was losing it and hell was coming with him.

" **FUCK YOU!"**

The two screamed in unison at the same time with an ungodly of force behind their words and finally clashed.

* * *

 **Woot, here we ago. Yes Minato has taken over the TOP AN, thanks to GrimReaperJr for the idea. My friend approved it for the shit and giggles because this is non-cannon. :PP It's actually a good way for some CD and insight.**

 **Seriously speaking, here it is.**

 **Minato vs Makoto.**

 **Ugh, the things I do for my readers/fans/friends.**

 **I honestly gave psycho!Minato a go in BL just for the heck of it, had no idea people would like a psychotic protagonist so much and now, we've got two of them looking to kill each other.**

 **For the sake of better imagery, Minato is clad in a black hood and blue jeans. He's more muscular (because training for thousands years) and is an inch taller than Makoto (because sneakers)**

 **Makoto is in his school uniform.**

 **Who will win?**

 **Please, do review and just give me a prediction or anything because... 3-4 chapters left for this.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you soon.**


	7. Minato vs Makoto

**Minato : Minato bless your souls. This is back. I'm back! I'm back digging holes and taking souls! Just a warning, for those of you who had read the greatest thing ever, you know what to expect. For those who did not... well, psychopathy to follow. Things gonna get freaky and you will like it!**

 **Fucking reviews.**

 **Raze Olympus : I fucking will! Grab the popcorn!**

 **Natsukumo1000 : I fucking will! Grab the hotdogs!**

 **Guest : Shit is going to hit the fan and it'll splatter everywhere. It'll be all disgusting and shit, fuck yes.**

 **clevernameh : Read it! Your life and soul is incomplete without that. READ IT!**

 **Megami Tensei Emperatriz : A hot and sexy psychopathic bad boy, yes, you nailed it. You have been blessed with good luck and fortune and choose me dammit, I'll be the one ruling the world, not him.  
**

 **RockyRua : What the fuck is an FM!? You calling me a fallen messiah son!?**

 **But to your question, two possibilities.**

 **Before the truth : Hamuko pulls his head back and shoves her tongue into his mouth. Makoto dies of hormonal overload.**

 **After the truth : Hamuko pulls his head back and shoves her sword into his mouth. Makoto still dies of hormonal overload.**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **But really, Hamuko in my world sucks and she's worthless but she would kill both of these losers effortlessly. Different level and fuck me but I trained her so that counts.**

 **Guest : One is a retard who has a skeleton made out of cookies and the other retard is a 10 year old kid who has the hots for Akihiko, nuff said, both of them are too weak. I prefer Makoto in all honesty, at least he's resilient enough to take a beating, no fun with one shot kills. Bonus fact : I was going to kill both Shinjiro and Ken in the story but that brown haired punk happened.**

 **Fuck him, by the way.**

 **Second question : Well, I was pregnant with Ryoji for centuries, was boosted by the wild card for centuries and drank literal tons of coffee so that's why. I deserve that at the very least.**

 **Onto the fucking chapter.**

* * *

Apparently, Minato was not kidding about giving a free shot because he took the first punch on the chin, smirked at Makoto and then immediately raised his hand up to block the downward swing of the blood stained blade.

"That's all, little boy?" Minato smirked, turning his face against the force of Makoto's knuckles.

Makoto endured the whiplash and backed off a few steps, recalling Thanatos back into his psyche. He spat out blood and growled at his lookalike. "Not even close."

Minato cracked his neck and Makoto took off running again, lunging in with a number of punches that breezed past the fallen messiah who was still standing at the same spot, not having moved an inch-

Minato moved his head to avoid the last punch before kicking the legs from under Makoto, sending the shorter male crashing to the ground. He grunted in pain and rubbed his bruised leg.

"You look natural in that position," Minato mocked and his lookalike exploded, jumping on top on the fallen messiah and wrapping his hands around his throat-

"My God!'

Minato easily removed his hands from his own neck and scowled. "They named you Makoto Yuki. What the fuck were they thinking!?"

Makoto roared in his face, drawing out an amused chuckle from Minato.

"Not cute," Minato spat and hurled Makoto to the side. The vessel of Death landed on his feet and glanced at his wrists which were swollen and red and Minato had just held onto them for a few seconds.

"Tch," Makoto didn't care about the pain. He looked back at him and yelled out loud as the hatred exploded inside of him again, numbing the feeling of pain and fatigue.

"Keep roaring," Minato snickered. "It's real loud and all but that won't work on someone who just doesn't give a shit."

"THOR!"

"Oh boy," Minato sighed and weaved through the barrage of hammer shots for a while, mocking and flipping Makoto off during it all. After he grew tired of the slow motion attacks, he caught the gigantic hammer in his own grip and flung it casually into Thor's face, forcing the persona to explode into static.

Makoto widened his eyes. He felt pain but how on earth was he able to take the weapon of HIS persona?

"IS it my turn now?" Minato asked, taking a step forward.

"Shut the fuck up!" Makoto shouted in response and took off running, summoning his strongest blade during the run. He quickly closed the distance and dove in with a barrage of slashes so he could rip the bastard's head off-

Minato moved through the dozens of slashes, wagging a finger and beckoning the younger male to come forward and make him pay and Makoto did just that, or tried or as he moved forward and stayed in Minato's face, throwing punches behind his sword but to his dismay and fury, nothing connected on the enigmatic lookalike.

"Oh God I can still smell the trash on you," Minato barfed. "You smelt like dog shit before and this just makes it worse."

Makoto picked up speed and bolted forward, looking to rip through his stomach but Minato pivoted and moved at the last second, missing the blade by mere inches.

"Keep talking, you son of a bitch!" Makoto spat, vision blurring due to the rage. "Keep fueling my desire to break your goddamn soul!"

"You won't be breaking anything, little boy," Minato snorted. "Pft, break me. Do you even believe that bullshit?"

"You bet your ass I do," Makoto replied, looking at his reflection on the cold steel. "Fuck you bitch, you made me hate my own face."

"That's probably because Hamuko, that little bitch beat the shit out of you," Minato scoffed. "And you might want to take that bitch comment back, boy."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Are you going to take it back?" Minato took a step forward, teeth gritted and fists clenched. He tilted his head to the side and moved forward slightly, almost robotically as he stared into Makoto's soul. "Yes or no…..?"

"Hmmm…." Makoto thought for a few seconds before exploding. "Fuck off, bitch!" he took off running towards his lookalike, jumping high up and then coming down with a downward slash-

Minato held his hand up and blocked the blade with his palm, causing a number of streaks of sparks to dance around the point of contact. "Put some more effort into this, boy!" the fallen messiah scowled. "My blood is fucking cold!"

"Grrr!" Makoto tried his hardest to power through but he was having through cutting through his palm. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Some pornstar you are," Minato spat. "Couldn't give that bitch the hots either."

Makoto roared in response, blood running down his eyes as the pressure on his vocal cords started spreading over his head, causing a number of veins to pop up on his face and body-

SMASH!

"HUH!?"

To his complete surprise, his sword broke first, broke on Minato's palm-

Minato slapped the fool on the side of his face, sending him somersaulting through the air before he landed on his back on a bunch of rocks. He rubbed his cheek and saw quite a lot of blood and all he did was slap him…

"I saved your life, healed your wounds, even killed all of those bitches," Minato said as Makoto got up to his feet, a nasty bruise forming on his cheek. "And you still got hard over that fake ass worthless wild card."

"Some Fool and Wild Card you are," Minato scoffed. "We are all about exploiting people and getting stronger. You were doing great at the starting, killing people and sleeping with whores for power ups, good on you."

Makoto nearly barfed at those memories.

"And then you met her," Minato slapped his forehead. "And she ruined you. Should have banged her once and got that over with but no, you went from a monster to a cuck."

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Makoto giggled. "This seems familiar. Another worthless piece of shit with nothing to live for, harping on and on about how bonding with someone means you are weak."

Minato laughed back in response. "Keep going, you talk better than you fight. Get me hot, you little pornstar."

"I've heard that before…"

"So I can beat the shit out of you!"

"Grrr," Makoto look him in the eye and noticed a sickening, disgusting smile forming on the fallen messiah's face.

"You'd like that, won't you?" the taller blunet sneered. "You masochist bitch."

"I should pity you but I hate your guts way too much for that. Go die in a hole and stay there!"

"You are a few thousand years too young to show me pity, boy," Minato cracked his neck. "But hey, your shit talking got me serious."

"I'm still standing, fuck you!" Makoto roared back.

"I know that little brat, Pharos is watching this too," Minato said, widening his counterpart's eyes. "Time to show you both what TRUE bloodlust really is."

"You don't challenge demons, bitch,"

"You don't anger the devil, boy," Minato fired back. "But now, he is pissed."

"…"

"And now you suffer!"

"Thanatos!"

A bestial roar later, the God of Death spawned and bolted towards the fallen persona user, his master running behind him with his own sword gripped tightly. "Get ready to die-"

Unlike before, Minato actually met his charge head on, moving so fast that Makoto could barely even register his movements-

"Child's play," Minato spat and smacked the blade of Death to the side, casually jumping backwards to avoid his grip. He immediately took a step forward, ducked underneath another swing and came back up with a spear in his grip, immediately chucking the weapon into the persona's chest-

Makoto dropped to a knee due to the pain but got back up as Minato came walking forward, hands in pockets and a shit eating grin on his face.

Makoto shrugged the pain off and summoned yet again, another roar echoing in the area followed by one of his most powerful persona spawning in the area, Satan, who towered over the battlefield, looking down at the fallen messiah who was not concerned in the least-

A surge of flames erupted forward, burning and turning the rocks and stones to ashes on its way towards Minato-

"Pitiful,"

Makoto shut his eyes as the heat started building on his body. The bright flash of light blinded him momentarily and the explosion that followed badly rattled his ear-drums but among all that…

"HAHAHAHAH!"

He heard Minato laughing.

When his vision returned, he gawked at the sight of Minato holding the ball of flames in his hand like he was holding a baseball. He looked back at the shorter blunet and wagged a finger, telling him to try harder.

"Catch…"

Makoto blinked one time and the flames exploded against his chest, eliciting a screech from his vocal cords and smoke from the collision-

"Persona!"

"Christ," Minato muttered and followed the movements, staring up at the God of Death plummeting towards him like a comet. Thanatos roared as he got close, unsheathing the a massive sword for one more attempt-

"Eyesore," Minato whispered and glided his hand over air, summoning a number of tiny blobs made up of light and heat. He waved once in the direction of the charging beast and the blobs exploded simultaneously against his body, drawing out pained roars as the heat and light burned and evaporated his strongest persona in a matter of seconds.

Makoto charged out of the smoke and got within range, only to get another slap to the side of his face that definitely knocked a few teeth down his throat-

"Stupid boy!"

Minato spat and grabbed a hold of his collar before he started slapping him over and over again like an adult slapping some sense into a delinquent brat. Every slap nearly separated Makoto from consciousness; he clung on but found it impossible to break the hold around his collar.

Eventually Makoto managed to gain distance or Minato allowed him to move. He ran a hand over his bruised face and scowled, licking the blood that was running down his lips. He gave another small smirk, the taste of his own increasing the rush of adrenaline in his veins.

"You call this suffering?" Makoto sneered.

"I call this foreplay," Minato gave a sick cackle. "Won't be long till you get on your knees."

"Still not taking it back, bitch boy," Makoto reminded.

"I'd be disappointed if you did," Minato replied. "Come on, the curtain has just risen. Show me how hard you can scream."

"Show me how much you can bleed," Makoto said.

"I don't bleed,"

"You will,"

"You wish,"

Makoto bolted, pressuring forward with a volley of punches and slashes but like before, Minato bobbed his way through the assault and still maintained eye contact with the younger male who found it infuriating.

"Fight back!"

Minato kept moving, taking extra care to protect his iconic emo cut from the blade-

"Fight back you coward!"

"Hm?"

"Try to kill me!" Makoto dared. "Just like you killed my friends!"

"Fucking stupid!" Minato lost his temper and drilled a punch to the side of his head, knocking Makoto backwards. He quickly jumped forward and released the hold around his sword, instead charging ahead with a flurry of strikes but this time, Minato was going to attack back.

The fallen messiah rushed in and slipped his punches, replying back with slaps and the occasional punch that badly rocked Makoto each time they connected. He covered up and held his arms in high guard until the next punch connected and he heard a crack from inside his body-

Makoto jumped on top of his lookalike-

Minato easily picked him up in mid-air and slammed him back down, cracking the pavement as he landed with a loud thud.

"Friends?" Minato spat. "You fucking degenerate!"

Makoto was fighting off the concussion when the kick sent him soaring through the air. He landed and quickly got up to see Minato briskly walking forward, hands clenched into fists which meant he done playing.

"About time!" Makoto scoffed. "Brutalize me so I can laugh in your ugly face."

"Keep talking," Minato said as Makoto started running. The fallen messiah was still walking but they were getting closer. "Everyone stops talking after a while. Everyone breaks down after a while."

The two clashed and a wave of dark energy resulted from the collision, followed moments later by Makoto's scream as the fallen messiah tore into his body with a flurry of brutal punches, lifting him off the ground with every strike.

Makoto moved to the side and jumped on Minato, looking to overpower and brawl-

Minato slapped his hands to the side and started manhandling the much younger male, ripping his feet off the ground, lifting him high up and then sending him crashing to the ground in one swift motion that crushed a number of bones-

Makoto jumped to his feet and crowded his lookalike again, firing never ending punches but like before none of them had any effect.

Minato slapped his fists to the side and broke his nose with a swift right, knocking the shorter male down-

Makoto hopped back to his feet and smashed his head against Minato's, regretting it because he was the one who felt pain and Minato merely laughed before knocking him to the ground with another slap.

The fallen messiah paced around the struggling persona user who was having trouble getting up. Makoto pushed himself off the ground and took a deep breath, slightly hunched over as he tried to recover his breath.

Minato on the other hand looked like he was had barely broken a sweat. He watched on as his weaker counterpart regained his stance and leveled him with another deadly glare.

"You know how this goes," Minato said. "Give up and I might kill you without too much pain."

Makoto snorted. "You don't know jack about me, do you?"

"Oh I know you," Minato replied. "One of the biggest wastes of potential I've ever seen. If you didn't go gaga on her then who knows, maybe you could have given me a scratch?"

"Your head is way too far up your ass," Makoto spat out blood.

"Same to you," Minato snapped. "Some soul mates you are, fucking disgusting."

"That is the difference between you and me and I am thankful for that," Makoto said. "You have no attachment or passion for anyone but yourself. You're strong and all but what separates you from me is heart!"

"Oh please…."

"When the chips are down, you might beat the hell outta me," Makoto shouted. "But you'll have to beat every last breath out of this body because she's waiting for me in the dorm and I'm heading back, you son of a bitch!"

"If I had a yen for every time someone said that," Minato snorted. "And you magically believe that just because there is a bitch crying your name in the dorm means you are going to win?"

"You don't know jack-"

"On the contrary," Minato said, widening his eyes. "I know too much. How many years have you being doing this? 9 or 10 years? I've been doing this for centuries."

"Bullshit!"

"Consider this an act of mercy, Makoto," Minato said. "Die right here by my hands because in the end, you'll be just like me."

"Shove your offer," Makoto replied.

"Pathetic, ungrateful and delusional, not to mention disrespectful," Minato hissed. "I can't wait to see you wallow in despair, the bitch you are protecting and fawning over right now will be your bane."

"That's how bonds work," Minato continued. "And get one thing straight, there is no bond that will save you from me. I'm not an artificial persona user with a few months to live, you will see anyone ever close to me-"

Makoto grew tired of the talking and ran into him, looking to rip into his body with his sword but Minato moved at the last second, smacking the back of his head to add insult to injury.

"It's really sad, Makoto," Minato taunted as the other blunet rushed in again, torqueing his entire body into a volley of missed punches and slashes that breezed past the fallen fool who kept taunting the younger persona user. "You overcame all those demons."

Makoto whipped around after another missed attempt and ran right into Minato's fist. He wobbled back and shook his head, trying to clear the double vision-

Minato bolted faster than he could comprehend. The fallen messiah slapped away his desperate punches and grabbed a hold of his throat, easily lifting the younger male off the ground.

Makoto tried to power his way through but it was futile. The grip around his throat was the harshest he had ever endured, not to mention Minato was holding him up like he was some kind of doll.

"Only to be destroyed by the biggest demon of them all," Minato said with a sickening chuckle. Makoto looked in his eye and knew at that moment play time was over and the fallen messiah was serious.

Minato brutally smashed his lookalike in the ground, hard enough that the surface cracked and the fissures started spreading rapidly. Makoto was trying to pull himself out of the ground when the fallen messiah stomped onto his chest, making him cough out blood into the air.

Goddamn, it felt as if he was several tons.

"I'll show you," Minato hissed, grinding his boot on Makoto's chest. He pushed him deeper into the soil and raised his foot up to stomp the life outta him-

Makoto rolled to the side and coughed out some more blood. He gripped his sword and stood up, trying to figure out some weak point because nothing had worked so far.

"Hm," Minato held out his hand and summoned Lucifer's blade into his left palm, his weaker hand as he generally favored his right side but he was sure it was enough to deal with Makoto.

"Oh shit, she's crying again," Minato hissed, easily able to hear the sobbing from miles away due to his superior senses. "She's chanting your name right now, saying all the sappy shit that you can imagine."

"Grrr!"

"Now come forward so I can smash you into the ground and show you reality," Minato said. "You're not going to turn into a super saiyan and no amount of praying will save you."

Makoto surged forward at lightning speed, both hands around the hilt of his blade. "Get ready to kiss her feet!"

Minato easily saw his movements and brought his blade forward at the last second, casually blocking his attempt to take his head off. The collision evoked a rippling shockwave, buckling Makoto's knees but he held on and glared at the fallen messiah with festering hatred in his eyes.

Minato stared back at him with his bored face, snickering as the other male snarled in hatred but eventually, he had to back off due to the pressure. He came right back with a number of wild slashes, each of them being parried by the more seasoned persona user who was moving forward despite being on the defensive.

"Fight back!" Makoto repeated, digging his feet into the ground and unleashing another wild volley that was easily deflected, scattering sparks and small embers as metal clashed against metal. "You so called devil-"

Makoto caught a glint of silver and hurriedly backed off, blade slicing through his cheek as soon as he taunted him.

"Foolish child,"

Minato stepped up and punched his fist into the fresh cut on his cheek, grinning in delight as Makoto screamed out, only making the older persona user abuse the wound further by dragging his fist against the flesh-

Makoto kicked the legs from under him as soon as his vision started blackening-

Minato stood still and narrowed his eyes. He overpowered the brat to his knees and held his blade in reverse grip, slowly bringing it towards the wound. Makoto widened his eyes as the transparent blade moved along the bruise, causing him unbearable pain because it was sharp as well as hot.

"You asked for this," Minato gave another sickening smile, slipping a few centimeters of the blade into his cheek, forcing Makoto to scream out loud in pain. "Do you believe now?"

Makoto pushed the blade out of his cheek and backed off, rubbing his cheek. It felt as if the blade was lodged into his brain, the feeling was that horrible but it did little to deter Makoto who gave no shits and rushed at the legendary persona user again.

The two clashed once more, leading to more dark explosions and streaks of fierce sparks that danced around their blades. Minato smirked and Makoto growled as they stared at each other, finding the other sickening and disgusting-

Makoto broke the contact and was about ready to rush in again-

Minato pressured this time, forcing the shorter male to jump back to avoid his long slashes but he quickly caught up and started punching his body and face, rocking him with every hit. Makoto managed to duck under a few punches out of luck and a little skill but the fatigue was building up because Minato was suffocating with his pressure. He knew a punch could very well be death if he connected at the right spot-

"Pesona!"

Minato took a step back to avoid the jaw of Seth as the Egyptian God lunged in to bite his head off. He easily avoided the surge of magma and chucked the blade into Seth's head, instantly dissipating the large persona and forcing him back into Makoto's psyche.

"Cute that you thought that would work," Minato sneered. "What else you got?"

"More heart and will than you can imagine," Makoto replied.

Minato shook his head. "And just like everyone, you come forward with that same, pathetic and nauseating chant. Fool, you couldn't survive a single in my shoes."

"I don't want to know. Keep your filthy stories to yourself!"

"I'm not telling you either!" Minato spat back. "Just keep your fucking mouth shut about heart and will, you stupid cuck!"

"Ardhanari!" Makoto shouted and a thick cloak of hellfire spawned around his body. He took in the heat and hissed, focusing his gaze on the fallen messiah who took a step forward and told him to bring it.

"Fuck you!"

Makoto did just that and bolted forward like a comet, the flames around his body already on the edge of exploding and reducing everything around him to ashes-

Minato blocked his charge by holding him at arm's length by his bare hand stopping his head. The flames exploded the moment he made contact but to his complete surprise, Minato was still standing at the same spot as the flames bounced off his body, not even leaving a burn mark.

"W-What…." Makoto widened his eyes. He had dual summoned and yet he was being stopped like a kid. Minato was holding onto his head, he had stopped his fiery charge by a mere palm to his head and now, Makoto was finally starting to understand the hype around him.

"Come on," Minato ordered, shrugging off the explosions of hell fire. His battles with Tatsuya had definitely made him much more resistant to fire. "This can't even cook an eye!"

Makoto growled and after one final explosion meant to obscure his vision, he sped ahead and placed everything that he had into his right leg before he rifled the kick for his liver, knowing nobody could take a body kick, no matter how strong they were-

Minato cupped his ankle and lifted him off the ground, casually picking him up and slamming him against the ground over and over again until he flung the vessel of Death in the opposite direction-

Makoto pumped a number of buffs into his body and came rushing back, firing a one two that Minato dodged by jumping back. He noted the increase in speed and moved laterally, connecting with another slap on the dome which made Makoto lose it as he roared out to the skies in hatred and disgust.

"Are you angry!?" Minato shouted back, punching a few teeth his throat after a missed punch. "Are you, clown?"

"Fuck your entire filthy family!" Makoto roared back, bolting forward and wrapped his hands around Minato's throat. "I'll dig their rotting bodies out of the fucking graves, mark my words!"

"You'll do fucking nothing!" Minato replied. He came back and punched the insolent brat to a knee. "That is your place, now shut up and bow down to your superior!"

"You piece of shit lowlife!" Makoto took the next flush punch on his chin and crowded Minato again, opening his jaws to take a piece of his flesh and rip it off his face-

Minato caught him lunging in and flipped him over, pushing his face away from his own. "Get off me!" he hissed, manhandling and pummeling the shorter male at close range. Makoto yelled and screamed, firing back with his own punches but his pace never slowed down which told him that his punches were not really affecting him.

In fact, Minato only got more pissed and stopped holding back, ripping into his body with more hooks. Makoto coughed out more blood but kept brawling, grappling and tussling with the far stronger persona user and soon enough, the two were covered in Makoto's blood from head to toe.

Minato had not bled a single drop.

A brutal knee up his stomach made him collapse down and Minato mercilessly beat him down, stomping onto his back to drive his face against the ground.

"You are going to submit," Minato stomped harder on his back, drawing out cracks and screams of pain. "Are you listening!? I am going to break your soul because you talk too much, you stupid cuck."

"The real cuck is your bastard father in hell!" Makoto fired back with insults, widening Minato's eyes. He couldn't even recall the name and faces of his parents but holy hell the kid couldn't keep his damn mouth shut…

Slice.

Makoto screamed out in pain as a blade went down his back, stopping inches away from his spine. Minato crushed the blade into his body and dragged him off the ground, chucking the loudmouth towards the other side. Makoto soared across the area and came to a stop as he smashed against a nearby rock.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Makoto got up and pulled the hilt out of his back. He tilted his head back and forth, bouncing forward with another shit eating grin on his face.

Minato licked some of the blood and a grin formed on his face because he could taste the darkness in the crimson liquid.

"You're one ugly bastard, you know that?" Minato sneered, watching his bruised face and frame.

Makoto stopped laughing and growled, hissing out through clenched teeth as he crawled on his hands and knees.

"Couldn't have made millions in the porn industry," Minato continued. "Would have fulfilled your cuck fetish too."

"Shut…. Up…." Makoto growled lowly but his voice was far different, more demonic and deep but that didn't bother Minato at all because goddamn he was looking for a challenge now.

"Like really, what's stopping me from going to the dorm and making that bitch feel like a billion yen?" he asked. "You'd watch that, wouldn't you?"

"Grrr!"

"My face, the power of a wild card and you couldn't even go beyond the first base," Minato hissed. "You pass out more than you fucking kiss!"

Makoto responded by a bloodcurdling screech that rocked the place, opening up small fissures on the ground. Minato stood still as the strong vibrations clashed against his body, at most making his fringe dance around his eye.

"Disgrace of a Wild Card!"

The roar only got louder and Minato started walking forward.

"Pitiful virgin scum!"

Makoto saw red-

"You'd suck on your thumb and watch Akihiko bone her and you know it!"

Makoto exploded forward at blinding speed, crashing into Minato's body and putting his whole weight against him so he could drag him down and bite the flesh off his bones-

Minato cupped the right side of his face and smashed his head against the ground. He quickly placed a boot against his temple and stomped down, sending a shiver racing through his entire body-

"Stupid-"

"Persona!"

"Fucks' sake!" Minato yelled out as two personas started spawning from the blue mist around the two of them. Losing his temper due to all the worthless summoning, Minato held out his hand looked up at the skies, closing his eyes momentarily as he brought forth a surge of darkness that expanded rapidly and detonated just seconds later into a horrific series of bombardments that reduced the two personas to ashes and crashed into Makoto, lifting him off his feet and sending him flying several yards away-

The trees tumbled down-

The ground started cracking-

The skies above divided under the roar of Minato's persona, causing a large scale earthquake that was definitely felt all over the city-

The shockwaves came to an end but the darkness remained. Minato walked over to the broken mess of a human being and cupped his ankle, lifting him upside down by his ankle. He gauged his expression and saw Makoto glaring at him, still cursing various profanities at him.

Makoto spat out blood into Minato's face and the fallen messiah swallowed the lump in his throat. He flung him into a nearby tree and fired a searing blast of flames that engulfed the tree and the shorter blunet-

Makoto came rushing out from the fire, summoning yet again0

"Thanatos!"

Minato clicked his tongue and twirled his way out of the first slash. He crouched down and bolted forward, firing a spear into Death's chest. The beast roared and bolted forward, looking to grab Minato-

Minato flicked his wrist and discharged another stream of magma that overtook the charging persona, forcing another bestial roar from inside the dome of heat. As soon as Thanatos got up, Minato fired a literal rain of spears and swords that ripped into his body, dozens of them under a few seconds until the pesky persona finally dissipated.

Makoto grabbed his sword and charged for Minato again.

Minato gave an annoyed sigh and met his charge head on-

The two blunets clashed under the yellow moonlight, lightening up a literal show of fireworks every time metal struck metal, sparks brushing past the two wild cards as they kept the pace, the speed of their movements and the power of their clashes evoking a number of dusty layers around the two of them.

" **FUCK YOU!"**

They screamed in unison and their swords clashed for the thousandth time that hour-

SMASH.

Makoto backed off, now weaponless as Minato came marching ahead, throwing his blade to the side to even the odds.

Makoto summoned a spear into his fist and held it with both hands before bolting forward, thrusting a number of slashes that Minato deflecting with his hand, eventually catching the tip and crushing it between his fingers-

Makoto dug the other side of the spear into the ground and lifted him off the ground, looking to kick Minato's head off but the fallen messiah ducked and the other blunet stumbled, briefly falling over but he quickly projected another weapon, a large hammer into his grip and ran for Minato again-

Minato took the full impact of the weapon on the side of his face and never blinked. He stared at the foolish wild card, stared deep into his soul and wagged a finger and then shook his head to tell him he barely felt a thing.

Makoto pulled back and slammed another round of shots, some of them connected on Minato's body and some of them were dodged but-

"Just die dammit!" Makoto went wild and his own arms started aching due to the whiplash. He placed every last bit of energy that he had into his hand and sailed the hammer for Minato's head-

Minato moved forward and punched the weapon into thousands of metal scraps, surprising Makoto who took a step back but the veteran came rushing forward with a malicious glint in his eye-

This time, Makoto was not going to survive.

He was going to suffocate the mouthy bastard and give him a fitting death.

Makoto had no idea what was coming but the first punch shattered a good chunk of his skull and that was just a taste of things to come. He stumbled back and the fallen messiah swarmed on him, nailing a number of accurate punches against his vital parts, forcing out blood and pained yells from his mouth.

"Say something witty!"

Minato knocked him down and grabbed him by the throat as he tried to get up. The fallen fool growled, choking the life out of his throat as the weaker persona user struggled to break free. Eventually, he was smashed into the ground and Minato jumped onto him with clenched fists.

"I dare you!"

Makoto lost count after the punches went into the double digits as they rained without pause and mercy-

Makoto pushed him and slithered away to regain his breath-

Minato followed the wounded persona user and dragged him back down, laughing out loud to the heavens as he proceeded to maul the vessel of Death relentlessly, burying him into the soil with every hit and for the first time, it was Makoto who was on the receiving end of a vicious beat down with his torturer hovering over him and slaughtering him with a crazed look in his eye-

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Minato's cold and frightening laugh echoed for miles, his heavy breaths sounded like bomb explosions to Makoto's ear drums and he quickly scrambled again, looking to get away and regain some sense-

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Minato ran up behind him and buried his face into the soil. "Bad bitch!"

Makoto got up and got another slap to the side of his head and then he found himself being lifted off the ground. Minato picked him up with ease and starred manhandling him against the rocks, slamming his face and body off the terrain until he flung him high up into the large tree above them. Makoto collided with the trunk and came crashing down with a sickening thud.

"Stupid boy," Minato cracked his neck and look at the mess of a human being struggling to get up. "Like I said, you are a thousand years too young to lecture me about heart, will and pity."

"Ugh," Makoto growled and got up again.

"Do you know what awaits you?" Minato said and looked up at the sky. "That whore will be the death of you and you don't even know it."

Makoto growled, thinking he was talking about Hamuko but in truth, Minato was talking about Nyx, the goddess of the night sky and her bastard son who were going to be the death of him and the fool just didn't get that.

"Don't you talk about-"

"You stupid fool," Minato hissed, knocking him back down with a foot shove. He towered over his beaten lookalike and looked up at the sky as Makoto struggled to move next to his feet. "You truly have no idea. Your ignorance sickens me!"

"G-Go to hell…" Makoto vomited blood and looked up at his reflection.

Minato shook his head, lifting his foot up to stomp the life out of him and squash him like the filthy parasite that he was. "This is mercy. Down the road, you'll thank me but for now, rot in hell you sad, pathetic waste of shit-"

"Bloody Honeymoon!"

Minato blinked when a number of…. Filthy things exploded against his back. He clicked his tongue and turned around, already knowing who was behind him-

Hamuko stumbled when he focused his gaze on her but she swallowed the lump in her throat and searched for Makoto, finding him a bloodied mess next to the fallen messiah's feet.

"Makoto!" Hamuko cried.

Surprisingly, Minato allowed her to move and she brushed past him, crouching down so she could attend to Makoto. She glanced at his body and cringed in pain because he was absolutely thrashed from head to toe-

"What did he do to you….?" Hamuko felt another shiver going up and down her spine. She was standing in the same area slash district slash city slash city with the psychotic monster who had done this to Makoto, freaking Makoto was the strongest human on earth.

"Right, pornstars stick together," Minato sighed, watching on as Hamuko shoved a number of beads down Makoto's throat, forcefully because he was nigh unconscious. "I'd pay money to see him though…"

"Ugh," Makoto came to life and saw a pale Hamuko hovering above him, sweating and panting like he was scared out of her mind.

"Because you know…. He still has my face…" Minato pondered upon the sick mental images but shrugged it off. "Maybe if you team up together you can kill me off with a powerful, disgusting STD."

His cold laugh that followed the joke froze Hamuko in her tracks. She couldn't put the fear to words but it was so potent and she was already dead from the inside just being in the same area as him.

"Why did you come here?" Makoto said, sitting up and clenching his fist. Minato had beaten him to the point of near death but the beads did lessen some of the damage.

Hamuko was shaking like a leaf. She wanted to look back, scream out loud and bawl like a child but she was too terrified to do any of that, fearful that she would piss off the unrepentant dark messiah behind her back, laughing and giggling like a man possessed by the devil or something even worse.

"I-I don't know…" Hamuko slowly turned around and backed off several steps, refusing to stare at Minato. The fear he gave off was terrifying, more horrendous than the fear of Death she had experienced at the bridge nearly a decade ago. "W-What on earth is he!?"

"The devil…" Makoto replied, standing up with some difficulty. There was no other way of putting it, Minato was truly something terrible but that did not mean he was going to roll over and die. He had crossed a line and he was going to pay, one way or the other.

Hamuko stared at the fallen messiah who smirked and held her gaze. She looked up and down, nearly barfing at the amount of blood on him. She knew the crimson liquid belonged to Makoto because he was injury free, barely covered in sweat and still ready to go for another round.

"Can we beat him…?" Hamuko asked.

"Together, yeah," Makoto said.

"That's not cute," Minato said, directing a hard gaze towards Hamuko who gulped and tightened the hold around Makoto's hand. "You made the worst mistake of your life."

"I am finally going to fulfill my objective," Minato said with a shit eating grin. "I am finally going to break a fucking Hamuko. Can't wait to ruin that filthy face of yours because it makes me fucking sick to my stomach!"

Hamuko breathed out and her shoulders slumped. There was no other way, they had to battle and find some sort of miracle but, looking at him… she doubted it.

She was never this afraid.

This guy, whoever he was, was something else in terms of presence and aura. It was like his presence alone was burning the oxygen in the air, decaying everything for miles, he was THAT terrifying.

"It's not over yet," Makoto said. With their flawless team work, he was sure they could pull something off-

"R-Right," Hamuko said. "We are going to win, like we always do…" she could feel a familiar dark energy rushing through her veins, just by mere contact with Makoto. The essence of Death rushed through her veins and reached her soul, giving her some confidence against the fallen messiah.

Minato watched on as their eyes started flickering black but he was least concerned. He shrugged his shoulders and took a step forward, glaring at the two holding hands. Scoff. Like they were going to overpower him by magical team work and love or like Makoto put it, by heart and will.

Neither of them had gone through the cycles like he did. Them talking about friendship, strength and will sickened him. Puppets and ignorant fools pissed him off to no end. Bonds and miracles were not going to work against him.

"Not now, not ever," Minato cleaned the blood from his lips and closed his eyes, a vortex of dark energy spiraling around his frame and shooting upwards as the two persona users watched the frightening display of power. "Get ready to embrace oblivion!"

Hamuko gulped.

"I am going to beat you to a living death and you will thank me!"

Makoto growled.

"You filthy masochist sluts. THERE IS HELL TO PAY!"

Hamuko's knees buckled but she held on. Hell, she knew Makoto was concerned too. She took one last look at the terrifying messiah, barely able to make out his frame because of the layers of darkness folding onto each other and obscuring him from view-

She narrowed her eyes to get a better look and bit her lip.

He was exceedingly attractive, hell even more than Makoto. He looked like him and carried a mysterious charm but at the same time, he was unrecognizable and dreadful, ugly and morbid, reeked off rage and death, just oozed power and gave the feeling that hell was following his footsteps.

If she had to put it, he was wondrously perfect and terribly awful at the same time, as a twisted distortion of perfect. Looking at him made her want to know him and at the same time, staring at him for more than a few seconds made her want to gouge her own eyes out.

She couldn't and did not want to comprehend him; she just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

"Devil…." Hamuko agreed with Makoto and nodded.

 **"HELL!"** Minato shouted at them and Makoto took off running, towards the fallen messiah as he dragged Hamuko along. The two held onto their weapons, clutched the evokers to their temples and closed in on Minato who gave another haunting laugh as the battle kicked into another gear.

Just like he wanted...

"Come to daddy, you little bitches!"

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **Sorry for the wait but my motivation was dead. Like completely dead.**

 **Got diagnosed with diabetes too so... that was fun...**

 **Getting bad side effects from the meds was not fun and of course, had exams to deal with. *facepalm* I wanted to write more but this was all i could manage for now.**

 **I thank you for reading and supporting. No promises on the next update because... dead motivation and more college crap.**

 **Later.**


	8. True Bloodlust

**Minato : To start us off, repeat after me : Minato bless my soul.**

 **Now read quickly dammit and review because the author is a review whore and I want to see this end so I can kill all of you!**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Fucking reviews.**

 **SolidShinji104 : Ask and you shall receive.**

 **Clevernameh : I'd rather fuck Junpei.**

 **guest : Oh, so the pairing is your favorite? Good to know. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!- excuse me...**

 **Megami Tensei Emperatriz : Sure why not. Anything better than those two. Be sure to book an appointment with a psychologist before hand because you'll need it after a few seconds.  
**

 **Here we fucking go. Grab the hotdogs!**

* * *

Minato blocked a punch first and then a kick from the right side, immediately cupping their limbs after the blocks and flinging them to the other side like worthless trash.

Makoto got up and made sure Hamuko was okay. She got up seconds later, still having trouble getting air in her lungs because Minato was staring at her with a small smile on his face but she knew better.

"That was same magical teamwork, bitches," Minato mocked. "You came close to hurting my pinky."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Makoto spat back.

"Big talk coming from someone who was almost dead next to my feet," Minato scoffed. "But hey, congrats, you managed to survive long enough for her to show up."

Hamuko gulped.

"Like really, why the fuck are you even here?" Minato chuckled, ringing warning bells in her head. "I'd love to hear the logic behind this."

"Because unlike you, who I am sure nobody gives a shit about, she cares about me," Makoto retorted.

"And she fears me just as much as she loves you," Minato said with another chuckle. "Very well, you both have sealed your fates and now you will die together!"

"Do your worst!" Makoto yelled back and looked at Hamuko who nodded-

The two rushed at the fallen fool once more, lunging forward with attacks before they even got into range but just like before, even with the addition of Hamuko, Minato weaved through their attempts, barely moving his body to avoid the attacks and still laughing at the two for being weak and pathetic.

"Come on!" he blocked a kick from Hamuko and ripped Makoto to the ground by grabbing a fistful of hair. He backed off to avoid a swing of her blade and laughed out loud, his haunting laugh startling the female redhead who looked lost until Makoto shook her and the two went running at him.

Another flurry of slashes and strikes breezed past Minato and he started moving forward while still being on the defensive and worst of all, he kept talking without even panting, like he was in no stress or fatigue whatsoever.

"Stupid bitches!"

Makoto ran into him, only to get picked up and then tossed far away-

"Some Wild Cards you are, I know an infant that can punch harder than you fucking weaklings!"

Hamuko lunged in with an overhand slash which was easily blocked by Minato who held out his forearm and the blade shattered to bits upon contract-

Makoto chucked another sword to Hamuko and ran forward, stepping into Minato's range just when Hamuko grabbed the blade. The two screamed in unison and lunged with their blades to take Minato's head off his shoulders-

Minato blocked their attempts by summoning his own sword and the resulting whiplash from the attack managed to blow Hamuko away while Makoto kept standing but only barely hanging on as the fallen fool started pressuring, bringing the blade towards Makoto's neck with only one hand-

Makoto ducked under and Hamuko jumped off his back, firing a kick for Minato's skull in mid-air-

Minato slapped her out of mid-air and she landed a few yards away on her head, groaning and hissing because the slap was brutal to endure, far harder than any punch or spell she had endured.

Makoto lost it and fell into a blind rage, immediately summoning the God of Death and drawing out a click from Minato.

"Really?" Minato scoffed.

After a bunch of missed slashes, Minato fired a flurry of spears in rapid succession into the body of the God, reducing him to blue mist in a matter of seconds. Sighing, Minato scratched the back of his neck and took a step forward, noting that Hamuko was back up, standing beside Makoto and they both looked ready to go for another round.

"Alright," Minato shrugged his shoulders, holding out his palm towards the two. "Enough playing around, get to embrace oblivion!"

A brutal wave of dark energy erupted from beneath Minato's feet, crashing into his surroundings with a large amount of force, strong enough to rip the trees off their roots and painful enough for Hamuko and Makoto to scream out to the skies, partly in pain and partly in fear because the darkness had blinded them.

After the darkness had settled, Minato took off running towards the two at blinding speed. He quickly brushed past Makoto and stopped next to Hamuko, shaking his head and blocking her sloppy kick by cupping her ankle, widening her eyes once he grabbed a hold of her.

"You're an eyesore," Minato spat and hurled her towards the skies much like he did to the female member of Strega, sending her several meters up in the air. He quickly harnessed another sphere of flames in his palm and aimed for her. "Fuck off, bitch-"

"NO!" Makoto managed to tackle him away, saving Hamuko from death and he got a knee up his stomach for interfering. Minato pushed forward and rag dolled the weaker blunet to the ground, getting ready to stomp the life outta him-

"Persona!"

Hades came crashing down, forcing Minato to kick Makoto away and block the bone staff with his bare hand. He held his other palm up and discharged a massive amount of flames, burning the persona to ashes and sending the residual flames in the direction of Hamuko who was still up in the air.

"Shit!" Hamuko crossed her arms to lessen the damage, screaming at the heat crashing and burning her body-

Makoto quickly grabbed onto the fallen messiah, stopping him from sending another burst of flames. Minato broke through his hold and tossed the vessel of death over his shoulder, grabbing onto his wrist and keeping him down with one foot.

"Here," Minato picked him up from the ground and chucked him towards Hamuko who had barely gotten to her feet. Makoto crashed into her and the two rolled away as Minato laughed out. "You're welcome!"

"Stupid bitches," Minato spat and the two came rushing out from the dust and smoke at full speed.

"Wake the fuck up!" Minato spat as he ducked underneath Hamuko's charge and bolted ahead to punch Makoto square in the nose, sending him soaring backwards with a broken nose. "Do you honestly think two on one will do any good!?"

Hamuko came back with another swing of her sword and Minato ducked, twirling around and mocking her to come forward. Hamuko had second thoughts for a while but ended up charging at him anyway, firing a kick behind another swing of her sword-

Minato slapped the sword out of her grip and grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her close and widening his eyes with his forehead pressed against her.

Hamuko saw her own reflection in his cold silver eyes and just lost it, screaming out in unbridled horror and scrambling to get away from him and Minato granted her that, sinking his fist in her stomach and blowing her backward, leading to an even bigger scream bursting from her inside her throat.

"Oh my GOD!" Minato winced and stopped, shaking slightly after hearing her scream. "I can't fucking believe it! Finally got a hard-on without eating a dozen of rhino dick pills!" he cheered.

Hamuko propped herself up on her hands and just stared at him in disbelief. Minato caught her starting and jeered at her, another maniacal smile forming on his face.

Just what on earth was he….?

Minato screeched out loud towards the heavens once more, the brutal vibrations from his vocal cords causing the whole area to quake, almost swaying back and forth while the other two clasped their shuts and screamed out loud in pain because of the splitting headache pounding against their skull.

Just what was he!?

Makoto got up after he had stopped screaming. He saw Hamuko on the ground like a helpless child and ran ahead to fight alone.

"Stupid boy," Minato caught him coming in and slammed the back of his head against the ground, only to pick him up and slap him a bunch of times. "Stupid, STUPID BOY!" after a final slap, he held his fist up to break his skull-

Hamuko tackled him from behind and Minato hissed, elbowing the side of her head and stomping hard on the ground, evoking another brutal shockwave of dark magic that struck the two teenagers, sending them flying away.

Makoto and Hamuko rushed out from the dark mist, firing simultaneous punches for the fallen messiah.

Minato blocked the shots with one hand each and pulled them closer, grabbing the back of their necks and then smashing their heads against each other with a sickening bang.

"How's that for a kiss? Minato spat, grabbing Makoto and then slamming him into Hamuko's chest, sending the two rolling away. "You're welcome!"

The two came to a stop and panted, looking at each other's bruised faces and then at the fallen messiah who was scratch free, humming to himself as he waited for them.

"What kind of a monster is he?" Hamuko sucked in a deep breath. She never thought she'd say this but this guy was more of a monster, more of a psychopath than Makoto ever was.

"I don't know," Makoto admitted. He struck fear into almost every foe he faced, from Strega to even SEES but this guy was not budging, had no shown a hint of fear or concern. "Can't believe something like this even exists…"

"To make it worse," Makoto got up. "He hasn't even summoned a persona up till now…"

Hamuko opened her mouth in shock and a new wave of fear surged inside her. God, if he was this horrible, what on earth was he capable of with his personas?

This was just so hopeless…

"Hey," Makoto grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. He looked her in the eye and managed to smile despite Minato being in the same area as them. "We're unbeatable together, alright? We'll be through this."

"That's touching," Minato snorted. "Next course of action, bust your tongues so you can't kiss anymore. By God, I'll go blind from seeing that."

Makoto hissed and glared at the fallen messiah who was genuinely surprised. Hamuko was quivering in her boots after a few seconds while Makoto was still fearless despite suffering a massive beating.

"I thought you had a thing for psychopaths?" Minato said, looking over to Hamuko who took a step back, more shivering racking her frame just like whenever he as much as looked at her. "Come here and I'll show you what a true psychopath really is."

Hamuko hid behind Makoto who blinked, now unsure of whether Hamuko fighting alongside was a good idea. She was just terrified, like he had never seen before. She had grown a lot stronger, had no problems fighting Strega or Sho but this guy was making her quiver like a child. He was not afraid but he understood why he was so terrifying, just looking at his smile was so draining at times. He was so unpredictable and just flat out insane, reason why he was so horrifying, even someone like Makoto could not predict his next action.

Hamuko gained more confidence when she grabbed onto Makoto and the dark energy rushed into her veins, making her take a deep breath. She stepped out from behind him and stood her ground, dark mist spawning underneath their feet.

Minato frowned at the black mist under their feet but shrugged it off. Death or not, there was no way they were going to win against. No fucking chance.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked, getting a nod from Hamuko-

Minato smirked and teleported in front of them before they could even move. A smirk played on his lips, startling Makoto and horrifying Hamuko once again. The two took a step and were immediately blasted with a number of brutal punches, as if they were thrown from the shadows because they could barely get a clue about where they coming from-

Minato dug into their body with more hooks and knees, sending Hamuko to the ground and then focusing on Makoto who had managed to deflect a few. The two crashed into each other and Minato ran over him like a truck, stepping over his body his face. He stopped and turned around, laughing out to the skies as Makoto got up again, shaking his head and flipping him off with a sick grin forming on his face.

"Fuck, I miss the misery," Makoto widened his grin, putting a hand over the twitching muscles on his shoulder arm. "I fucking love the way it hurts!"

"Plenty more," Minato assured. "I'll fuck you till you love me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Makoto laughed again in response, drops of blood leaking out from his eyes and running down his face. He limped his way forward and looked up to stare in Minato's eyes, seeing his own bloodied and beaten reflection. Seeing himself beaten like that brought a thrill to Makoto as he licked off the blood and ran off to fight till his last breath. "I'll castrate you, you stupid son of a bitch!"

Minato chuckled a bit. He was starting to like the kid a bit…

"That's it," Minato said, promising to show love in the only way he knew and the only Makoto deserved. "The misery has only begun!"

Makoto picked up the blade from the ground and bolted, ducking down and slightly and then exploding upwards with a slash to cleave Minato in half from the bottom but it was swiftly blocked by the fallen messiah who threw another hook over the top, smiling moments later when Makoto dodged and fired another flurry of slashes-

Minato deflected the blade several times, smirking at Makoto who kept talking shit as he kept swinging for his head despite not even one slash landing on Minato-

Minato crushed the blade to bits in his grip and slapped the blood out of Makoto's face, making the weaker blunet release another laugh as he jumped on top of Minato, trying to sink his teeth against his cheek until Minato threw him off and dusted his jacket to get rid of the filth.

Hamuko was up and Makoto landed next to her. She quickly pulled a bead from her pocket and forced it down Makoto's throat, restoring some of his health. Makoto picked himself off the ground and nodded at Minato with another smirk, brushing the new wound on his cheek as if to show he didn't feel a thing.

"You sassy bitch," Minato said. "Come here for more."

"Persona?" Hamuko asked.

"Persona!" Makoto agreed and summoned seconds later, his signature person and Hamuko followed him, summoning Hades. Hades and Thanatos wasted no time and bolted for the fallen fool who met their charge head on-

"Get ready!" Minato screamed as he tore through Hades, pumped some magic into his body and shattered Thanatos by a hard tackle. He kept his pace and screamed again, forcing the two to shrug off the pain and get ready.

The two vessels of Death crowded Minato again, swinging with their fists, kicks and blades, firing spell after spell but for some unearthly reason, no matter the range or speed, NOTHING WORKED.

"ARGH!" Makoto lost it and made the mistake of lunging in, running right into his fist that wobbled him. He took a step back and Hamuko brushed past, clutching the evoker to her head and summoning yet again.

"Hades!" she yelled.

Minato dodged the torrent of water from Hades and slipped past him, grabbing Hamuko as soon as he got close. She tried to fight back, only to get lifted up high and then smashed into the ground face first in one fluid motion-

"Get off her!" Makoto roared-

Minato caught his kick and grabbed his leg, easily picking him up like a paperweight. He lifted him high up and then slammed him down onto Hamuko's back, eliciting a sharp scream from the redhead who was buried under Makoto.

"Stupid," Minato held out his hand and discharged a surge of purple energy that took over the two persona users, forming a small dome that took them in before exploding and blowing the two far away. A number of screams escaped their throats and they were music to Minato.

When the smoke cleared, the two were lying on top of each other, beaten and bruised, panting heavy because they were exhausted but to the disgust of Minato, the worst thing was that they were still holding hands.

"Go on, suck each other's face," Minato spat. "Your stupid miracles will not work me."

Makoto dragged Hamuko to stand and then doubled over, hands on his knees as he struggled to get his breath out. Hamuko stood up and rubbed his back, less exhausted than him but the fear was creeping up again. If Makoto was exhausted, they had no chance of winning.

"Was there any chance in the first place?" Hamuko murmured, putting a Chewing Soul inside Makoto's mouth and forcing him to chew. "Against someone like him….?" she looked over at Minato and he bolted-

"OH NO!" Hamuko pushed Makoto the side so he could recover, picked her sword and tried to bolt but her own body refused to listen. Her mind told her to rush and attack but her heart said to turn around and never come back-

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Hamuko caught the evil, silver glint in his eye as he rushed, a disgusting yet charming smile plastered on his face as he closed the distance and grabbed a hold of her face, forcing her down but Hamuko managed to slip away, shooting a sphere of flames that was promptly slapped to the side-

Hamuko stated backing off before Minato even moved, shivering as she tried to create distance.

"Is that all you got?" Minato sneered. "You know, it's disgusting that you hide behind his leg while he does all the work. Stupid, worthless bitch, you are the very reason why I hate him. Why I want to punish him. Why I want him dead."

Hamuko sucked in a deep breath.

"How dare he even spare more than a glance to a weakling like you," Minato hissed. "You don't deserve it. You deserved to die on that fucking bridge that night and fuck that bitch boy for saving your pathetic life!"

Hamuko widened her eyes, knees shaking and heart thumping loudly in her chest. H-How the hell did he know all this!?

"Keep walking back and praying," Minato spat. "But guess what, Makoto is not going to save your ass this time. Your boy has met his match and he is not winning this battle, no matter what he does."

Hamuko kept walking back. She told herself to ignore his words but what he was saying was partially true as their relationship was one-sided from the get go.

"What are you going to do now?" Minato hissed. "I'll give you a chance, spit on his face and walk out of his life right now and I'll let you live."

Hamuko finally took a step back and yelled back at him.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Hamuko screamed at the top of her heart, gripped her blade and took off running, his words igniting a fire inside her and her defiance further pissing Minato off.

Hamuko stopped a few feet away and lunged forward with an overhand slash which was blocked by Minato who smacked her lead hand to the side and grabbed a hold of her throat, easily picking her up and then smashing her into the ground-

"Stupid!" he held his feet up to stomp the life out of her-

Hamuko rolled away to avoid his stomp and got up, still growling and hissing in anger from his earlier words. She chucked a number of spells in his direction but the fallen messiah simply walked forward, the elements bouncing off his body-

"Eat shit and die," Hamuko shouted and bolted for him again-

"Feisty," Minato chuckled, leaning back to avoid her slash. "And disgusting…"

Hamuko never saw the punch coming and it connected to the side of her jaw, snapping her head to the side. The next shot knocked her down and Minato leaned down slightly, digging a knee into her stomach which led her to cough out blood.

"Worthless bitch," Minato kicked her away and noted that she was already done. He walked over her and stomped onto her chest, grinding his boot and hissing through clenched teeth. God damn and to think Makoto was wasting his time on this weakling. "Get one thing straight, all of this, the hell I'm about to unleash on Makoto is all because of you."

Hamuko widened her eyes and got another kick to her gut, flipping her over on her face. She tried to get up but Minato held her down with another boot. He quickly summoned Thor's hammer into his palm and placed the cold, heavy metal against her head so she could get a feel of the weapon that would deal the kill shot.

"Keep watching from above," Minato said, raising the weapon up, looking to crush her skull. "And keep suffering up there because Makoto is not going to die for a long, long time."

"Get off her!"

"You just don't get it, do you!?" Minato looked back and avoided Makoto's charge, picking up the younger male and then slamming him headfirst onto Hamuko. He stomped his head onto Hamuko's stomach, then pulling back to crash his heel up Makoto's ribs.

As soon as Makoto tried to get up, Minato smashed him back onto Hamuko and started stomping onto their bodies and faces, backing off for a moment when he noticed that the two were holding onto each other, in pain or in comfort, he did not know.

"True sign of weaklings," Minato cracked the ground beneath the two with another brutal stomp onto Makoto's back, eliciting more screams. "If you trained of giving each other hugs then maybe you could have given me a scratch!"

Makoto grabbed Hamuko and jumped back to avoid another kick. He almost collapsed down, wanting to lie down because of the pain and exhaustion. He rested Hamuko down and took a step forward, holding out his arm at one side to guard her from Minato.

"How do you function?" Minato blinked.

"Like you'll ever know," Makoto hissed. "Like I said, there is more heart and will in me, all because of-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Minato spat back. "You don't get it, do you? I'll try to put into words that even you can understand."

"You have a common cold and I have terminal cancer," Minato growled. "You don't get to talk to me like that; your nose is blocked up while my body is killing me from the inside. You don't think I have heart and will!?"

Minato flicked his wrist and Makoto pulled back, enduring a frigid explosion of ice but he managed to stay standing, most likely because Minato hadn't put much into the spell.

"Ugh…"

"You cannot live a second in my shoes," Minato scowled. "Take one peek into my psyche and you'll go blind. Fuck you, I'm trying to kill your ass, I can't stand you, I hate everything that you stand for, I cannot stand the fact that you care for her, how fucked up do you think I am and can you even comprehend what made me like this!?"

Hamuko blinked. Was he implying that he was normal once upon a time….?

"You think the little possession episode was painful?" Minato continued. "Guess what, I've been through shit like that for centuries, I'm still going through that right now, what makes you think you can lecture me, you son of a bitch!?"

"Centuries…" Hamuko murmured.

"You're lying!" Makoto spat.

Minato actually winced and took a step back, closing his eye and shaking, almost shivering, most likely due to anger surging inside of him. "Okay…" he took a deep breath, laughing slightly as he opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out, making Makoto take a step back. "Alright, I get it, fine, I see…"

Makoto blinked.

"Draw on your bond with her," Minato dared. "And pray to your Gods that it works…."

Hamuko got up by using Makoto for support. She looked over at Minato and the fear came rushing back, his little back and forth with Makoto had definitely loosened a few screws in his head, see could tell that just by looking at him.

"Let's see your heart and will…" he said and rushed.

Makoto, tired and exhausted from the battle, pushed Hamuko back and bolted to meet his charge head on-

Minato blocked his strike and punched him on the side of his head, as hard as he could and Makoto screamed out in pain, somersaulting through the air and landing a few yards away with a broken skull and jaw, all due to one punch-

"Get away, Hamuko!"

Hamuko couldn't even follow his movements and took a step back in fear, not even trying to fight back because the dreadful aura had increased over tenfold-

Minato came to a stop just inches away from her face and proceeded to laugh in her face like a man possessed, scaring the crap out of Hamuko. She tried to jump back and get the hell away, only to get stopped in her tracks when Minato grabbed a hold of her jaw, widening her eyes-

"Where is your bond now!?" he snapped, slapping the redhead hard across the face. "Do something! Come on; prove your bond to Makoto!"

Hamuko just stood there, eyes pale in fear as Minato roared in her face again, draining the color and rendering her completely pale. She couldn't even begin to organize her thoughts for an answer because by God, not even the God of Death was this terrifying.

"Persona!"

Minato grabbed Hamuko by the collar and tossed her into the persona rushing at him. Hamuko crashed into the God of Death, shattering the persona and reducing it to dust. She landed with a thud and looked back to see the fallen messiah stalking towards her-

"Why did I even come here…?" Hamuko questioned. She loved Makoto but she was completely useless on the battlefield. Makoto was struggling to keep her safe and fight; she was just a liability on the battlefield. "I…."

She was worthless.

She had no Wild Card.

She had lost her fragment of Death.

Makoto got up and stood in front of her, panting like he was going through a heart-attack.

"Why are you even protecting me?" Hamuko murmured, standing up slowly.

Minato came to a stop as the two vessels of death looked at each other with teary eyes, both of them knowing the end was nearby but that did not mean they weren't going to try.

The two held hands and closed their eyes. Hamuko grunted as a familiar evil energy started rushing through her veins. She opened her eyes and they were pitch black, much like Makoto's.

"Interesting," Minato said, switching his persona. It seemed like they were going for a final attack.

Makoto and Hamuko held out their evokers, placing the devices against each other's temples. They took a deep breath and screeched in the direction of the fallen messiah who was amused.

"Very well," Minato said. "Take your best shot at me."

"We call upon Death!" the two screamed and pulled the triggers-

A bestial roar echoed in the dead city as the two vessels unleashed Death in all its glory. Hamuko held onto Makoto's hand as Thanatos emerged from their souls, much larger than usual because of the influx of spiritual energy from Hamuko. The hunter rose up from within and gave another roar in Minato's direction, shaking the whole place but Minato stood still, not bothered by the little quake-

"Kill him!" the two ordered in unison-

"HAHAHAHAH!" Minato laughed in response to the charge of their persona. The two had summoned a significantly bulked up version of Thanatos but it was nothing. "You two disgust me! You two are nothing! You worthless pieces of shit, prepare to die!"

An even louder roar blared in the city as Minato evoked his most favorite persona. Thanatos, the God of Death, the mirror image of the same beast charging towards him to take his life emerged from Minato's soul, much larger; almost twice the size of the persona headed his way-

"This is Death!" Minato screamed, ordering his persona to charge forward and it did, bolting twice as fast towards his reflection despite being twice as larger. The size difference between the two was massive enough that Makoto opened his eyes in shock, breaking into a cold sweat because for the first time in the battle, he felt the cold fear as the fallen fool laughed sadistically towards the skies, awaiting the clash of the two similar entities.

"This is my hard work!" Minato screamed at the two. "This is what MY HEART AND WILL got me! This is what my blood, sweat and tears gave me. I killed myself for this power, nobody built me, nobody helped me in this. This is all me! You son of a bitch, I showed you mercy, you defied me, now kiss my ass and die with your filthy bitch!"

Hamuko knew the battle was over-

A massive wave of darkness erupted in the direction of the two teenagers the moment the two personas crashed, the scream of the much larger God of Death blaring throughout the city as he easily overpowered the weakened version of Death, ripping him to pieces in a couple of seconds before dissolving into mist and shooting ahead to crush the two fools in one move-

Makoto and Hamuko were blinded by the rushing darkness and their limbs were frozen in fear. They couldn't think or even say goodbye to each other as the darkness first flooded into their vision and then crashed into their bodies, brutally and with a final scream from their throats, the battle was over as every last bit of energy from the last drop of blood was exhausted completely.

A massive explosion detonated, causing an equally sickening sound of bombardment, as if several bombs had gone off but only Minato was able to enjoy the music as the two had lost their senses in the pain.

…

….

…..

Minato stepped forward and smirked, hearing the barely audible groans coming from the two. They were still alive but only barely and having experienced true fear, he knew that they now knew better and would keep their mouths shut.

Hamuko was lying upside down against a tree, tears running down her face because the few seconds felt like an eternity, the attack was that horrible.

Makoto was seated against a large rock, bloodied up and exhausted. He could barely move his pinky as the wave of darkness that taken everything out of his body.

"This was my hard work against your bond," Minato spat, walking over to Makoto. He smirked in response to the glare and crouched down. "Should have accepted my act of mercy, little boy."

"Fuck…. You…." Makoto growled at him, drawing out a click from Minato.

"I can easily kill you right now but that would be no fun," Minato said. "You deserve something much worse for having deified and disrespected the messiah."

"Makoto…" Hamuko said, collapsing down face first as she tried to get up. Minato was looming over him and she knew he had something horrible planned.

"Tell you what," Minato said, reaching out to grab a hold of Makoto's shoulder. "For now, I'll half-kill you."

Half-kill…?

Makoto screamed out loud as Minato crushed his shoulder and grabbed his bicep, shattering the bones and then going by to grab his elbow.

"The total number of bones in the human body is 206…"

Crack.

Makoto screamed again as Minato started working on his ribs, counting under his breath as he started crushing them by applying the tiniest of pressure against his sides.

"Half of that is 103," Minato said, grabbing his right hand and cracking his fingers. One. Two. Three. Four. His whole hand and wrist. Forearm.

Makoto kept screaming throughout the torture as Minato kept working, telling him the name and location of the bones he was breaking. After the 70th bone, Makoto was screeching at the top of his heart, unable to take the pain but Minato did not stop his torture, kept his stare on Makoto and held his gaze with a shit eating grin.

"Are you hurt?"

Crack.

Makoto hissed and closed his eyes. He had never thought of a torture like this….

Crack.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Just 30 more to go, try to live till then, okay?" Minato said and started working on his leg, punching and breaking the muscle, pinching and pressuring the spots to break his bones-

"Get off him!"

Minato was interrupted when Hamuko jumped on him from behind. He shrugged and easily tossed her away and she landed several yards away.

"Hm," Minato stood up and kicked Makoto's other leg as hard as he could, drawing out another horrible scream of pain. "Well, that probably makes it 103… or maybe more." he chuckled and rubbed his chin as Hamuko tried getting up again.

"What to do now…" Minato said, glancing at Makoto, then at Hamuko and then at his own crotch. He blinked and then nearly barfed, almost puking in disgust.

"You know, the perfect end to this would be to pound you into the ground," Minato said, looking over Hamuko. "Like take your virginity in front of your boyfriend here."

Hamuko froze in fear, paling ghostly white.

"I mean, everyone is happy," Minato said. "Makoto gets to fulfill his cuck fetish by watching a real man fuck his girlfriend and Hamuko ends up feeling a trillion yen, achieves her answer to life and dies with no regret."

"S-Stay away from me," Hamuko said, crawling back in fear.

"But not me," Minato said flatly. "I'd probably die from a horrible STD and live the rest of my life in absolute misery because holy shit, you disgust me like no other. Even touching you makes me want to puke my guts out…"

A malicious grin formed on his face and he looked back at Makoto. Here was another idea.

"So tell you what," Minato said, looking at his hands and then staring at Makoto's soul. "You are finally going to get laid tonight."

"And you," he looked back at Hamuko. "You are going to get raped."

With another laugh, Minato disappeared from the area and Makoto screamed out loud-

"Makoto!" Hamuko yelled out. She knew what was going on, Minato had possessed him again.

Despite having half of his bones broken and being in absolute pain, Makoto started laughing; his voice noticeably colder as Minato took control and forced him to stand up.

"Well," Makoto said. "In this way, everyone is happy. I get what I want, Makoto gets what he wants, Hamuko gets what she needs and I don't suffer from STDs!"

"No…" Hamuko kept crawling back as the possessed blunet kept limping his way forward. "Makoto!"

"Hehehe…" Makoto kept giggling. "He's no more. Your screams won't reach him."

"Makoto, please stop!" Hamuko begged. "I know you're there!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hamuko paled. She loved Makoto and did not deny she wanted to make love at some point but this was horrible, she couldn't even put into words how fucked up this was. This was not what she wanted because this was not Makoto.

"Don't do this!" she begged and screamed at the top of her lungs, not being able to run because she was exhausted and yet the broken blunet was moving just fine, another sign as to how powerful Minato was. "Please don't hurt me like that!"

"Be happy," Makoto growled, just a few feet away from her defenless form. "You are finally giving him what he so badly wants. Now, open your legs and make this easier."

"I know you're there, Makoto!" Hamuko screamed. "I know you are. You are not that weak!"

"Stupid bitch, just bend over and-UGH!" Makoto quivered and stumbled forward. He took a step and dragged himself back. "W-What the fuck…!?" he growled as he felt something trying to push him out-

"W-Who the hell!?" Makoto struggled, shaking violently. "D-Dammit, the pills-!" he doubled over in pain, feeling Death resurfacing inside the sea of soul. "I-It's not just the pills…" the effect of the pills was over and Death had resurfaced but he was not the only one trying to push the fallen messiah out-

Makoto was actually fighting back for the control of his body.

"Yes!" Hamuko yelled. "Fight it Makoto!"

"S-Shut up!" Makoto growled and then collapsed down, shuddering on the ground as the conflict continued inside of his soul. He felt the push of Death but beyond that, he felt the will power of Makoto as he refused to give in this time.

The combined effort of Makoto and Death was finally forcing Minato out of his body. The fallen messiah was finding it difficult to maintain control as before, he had always possessed Makoto when he was unaware or asleep, broken and in severe pain and mental anguish. This time, having known about the possession, Makoto had managed to retain some of his senses.

"Hear my voice!" Hamuko yelled. "I know you can hear me! Follow my voice, Makoto!"

"R-Run!" Makoto managed to say as he crawled forward. "Run, please!"

"No!" Hamuko yelled back. "I'm staying right here. I refused to run!"

"Get out of my head," Makoto growled, his voice changing to normal a thick cloak of darkness spawning around his body. "I am Makoto Yuki!" he gritted his teeth and screamed out, finally managing to overpower the fallen messiah and push him out-

"MAKOTO!"

"YUKI!"

Makoto screamed at the top of his lungs and blue mist exploded out of his body and from the mist, Minato formed, stumbling and confused because the possession and the conflict had drained him somewhat-

Seeing the daze and the little chance, Hamuko quickly launched the sword for his head-

"UGH!" Minato managed to move his head just enough and the blade cut into his right eye. He saw a glint of silver and then everything went blank-

Makoto got up and grabbed a hold of the blade that was embedded into his face and dragged the weapon towards the side of his face, opening up a nasty cut from his eye to the side of his temple-

"FUCK!" Minato pushed him off and screamed at the top of his lungs in absolute pain as the felt the metal poking against bare brain. "You little bitch!"

Hamuko closed her eyes and bolted, speeding past the fallen messiah who was momentarily dazed. She pulled something out of her pocket and quickly hugged Makoto, tightly, as if this was the last time she was ever going to see him again.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hamuko said as she hugged his broken body, feeling the bones sticking out of his skin. She smiled slightly and kissed him on the lips briefly, pulling back moments later to give him a smile. "Avenge me, okay?" she said softly. "I love you…"

Makoto saw the gem in her grip and screamed, looking to knock the thing out of her grip but Hamuko was faster and she quickly crushed the green gem at his feet and Makoto disappeared from the area in a blast of green light and mist.

Hamuko stood alone with the fallen messiah now. She took a deep breath and turned around, not surprised to see that Minato was still alive despite having suffered a brutal wound. The cut was nasty to look at, his right eye was carved inside and the wound stretched all the way to his temple, stopping just shy of the prominent vein at the side.

Minato managed to pull the blade out and crushed it in his palm. He hissed and held a hand against the wound, knowing a good chunk of his face was cut open and exposed.

"You bitch!" Minato spat, taking a step forward. He had underestimated Makoto, he was weaker and younger but he was still a Wild Card. He kept his focus this time and managed to push him out, of course Pharos had a hand in that too but it was mostly Makoto who fought back and kept his focus by pure will power.

Minato wanted to lash out, summon his persona and kill her brutally.

He wanted her dead!

He wanted the city in ashes!

"Fuck this!" Minato screamed at her, his horrendous voice booming through the city because he had finally lost his composure. They had bested him but he was at fault, his fetish for dragging on the suffering had cost him. He could have easily finished them before but got cocky and tried possessing Makoto to further torture them and it came back to bite him on the ass. "FUCK EVERYTHING!"

Hamuko knew she was done. She had no answer for him and the next attack was surely going to be the final blow. She had accepted her Death and had placed her hope in Makoto.

Shaking and hissing in disgust, anger and shame, Minato held out his fist and yelled out, dual summoning Satan and Helel for the most powerful fusion spell. The two monstrosities spawned and Hamuko looked up with blank eyes, she was terrified but also knew it was over.

Minato took out his evoker and glared at the device. He was going to give her the worst possible death. He was going to send her to hell and burn the fucking city to ashes!

"FUCK!" Minato held the evoker to his temple and screeched out loud. "YOU!"

He unloaded a bullet into his psyche and blood started seeping out of his eyes, ears and nose as a horrible strain came onto his psyche, the strain of a third persona. He doubled over and growled, reaching into the power of the universe and forcing out his third persona, his ultimate persona; the fallen messiah.

Hamuko stared in amazement as a third persona spawned behind Minato. She took a deep breath and looked down, shivering and fumbling over her words as the three personas towered over the fallen fool who was in pain, under massive strain but his desire to destroy everything was far greater, especially after getting wounded by two weaklings.

"You're so strong," Hamuko said slowly. "I've never been so scared in my life. Not even Death scared me like you did."

Minato stumbled momentarily but managed to retain his concentration. His three personas floated just behind him, barely in reality because the pressure on his psyche was massive.

"Are you afraid?" Minato asked.

"I am," Hamuko smiled. "But I have faith. I know I will get avenged."

Minato hissed.

"Makoto will avenge me," Hamuko said. "So come on, do whatever you wish. This is the end of the road."

Minato held out his fist up in the air and his personas screeched behind him.

Hamuko closed her eyes and accepted her fate. She pictured the first kiss with Makoto and smiled, thanking him for saving her back at the bridge and giving her life for over 10 years.

Minato unleashed the spell and hell was unleashed on the city-

"Dark Armageddon!"

"Thank you, Makoto…." were her last words before her death.

…

Makoto dragged himself out of Tartarus and widened his eyes as the whole city started burning, dark flames enveloping all could see.

"No…"

A brutal blast of flames crashed against his chest and he was sent flying, crashing into a pillar and suffering more broken bones but for once, the pain was not the issue.

"HAMUKO!"

She was gone.

He wanted to deny it but he could not sense her, could sense the bond with her.

Hamuko was gone.

Makoto stopped breathing completely for a few seconds as everything stopped, his heart, his lungs, and his brain, all of his organs shut down momentarily and despair flooded into his soul, blurring everything around him.

Hamuko was dead.

"Hamuko…"

"Hamu…"

Makoto paled and just stared ahead like a zombie, tears running down his face. He clutched his chest but couldn't get his breath out.

The memories came rushing in, memories of the girl who had picked up the life he gave up on…

"Hamuko…"

Dark mist started swirling around him but the blunet remained still, blank and lifeless. A single breath escaped his throat and Makoto came back to reality with his heart and soul broken, shattered and damaged beyond repair because...

She.

Was.

Gone.

When it all sunk in and his organs started functioning again, Makoto screamed out his heart and soul in utmost despair and pain, all the time he had spent with Hamuko flashing before his eyes.

" **HAMUKO!"**

A brutal explosion of dark energy shattered the nearby pillars as Death took control. The hunter of all roared out from inside and Makoto lost it, his mind went blank in the horror of the tragedy and just one thing remained in his mind and thoughts.

Minato.

That son of a bitch.

Makoto rushed out of the tower and roared, letting out a bloodcurdling scream to let the bastard know he was coming for his fucking life!

…

Minato fell to a knee as the flames dissipated. He looked back and lost his vision for a few seconds because of the damage he had suffered to his psyche.

The whole city was in ashes.

Hamuko was no more-

As much as he hated to admit, she proved something to him and went down swinging, something he thought was never possible. This version of Hamuko was far weaker than one he knew and he never expected anything worthwhile from her and yet, she managed to surprise him.

He doubted she did it because of her courage, it was more because of the faith and love she had for Makoto.

"Dammit," Minato powered his way to his feet and stumbled, almost falling over as his vision returned but it was double and blurry. "I'm so exhausted."

The roar that followed, the bestial roar of pain and hatred was not a good sign.

Minato looked ahead and the trees just collapsed down as something dark rushed towards him, tearing through whatever was in the way and despite seeing blurry and double, Minato knew who was coming.

Makoto came to a stop and screamed in his direction, much, much louder than before.

"Oh shit…" Minato hissed. He was smell the scent of Death but at the same time he could feel the Wild Card. He gritted his teeth and took a step forward instead of backing off.

This was what he had feared with Hamuko back in the real world.

The fusion of a Wild Card and Death.

Makoto's face was etched with dry tears and blood. His lip was bleeding. A good chunk of his hair was missing and there was something different, something off about him, especially his face because it looked like something was threatening to burst from the left side of his face as his skin was stretched out.

His eyes were pitch black and if he wasn't hallucinating, Minato swore he saw something poking out from the flesh of his shoulders, something metallic like an armor or shoulder-guard.

Minato was hurt, exhausted and had lost a good chunk of his psyche. The smart thing to do was to get the hell out of the place and rest, come back later to take care of business.

He could have easily summoned a portal to escape but…

"You…" Minato hissed and took a step forward, refusing to back down. This was about heart and will and refused to run from a fight, especially against Makoto. "Are below me…"

Makoto roared out again, the left side of his face cracking and something coming out of his skin, a familiar white mask that Minato had seen so many times before.

"I refuse to run from you," Minato dared, limping his way forward. "Your girlfriend wanted vengeance and I'll give you a shot. This is your best chance."

Makoto held out his palm towards the fallen messiah who clenched his fist and stood up straight.

"Come forward and avenge her," Minato said.

"Night Queen!"

The surge of dark red energy brought back so many memories for Minato.

He held out his fist and growled.

Playtime was over.

His life was on the line now.

There was no holding back.

"Messiah!"

* * *

 **And done. Again, I apologize to the bloodlust fans and people who like the pairing. This fic was made for FM Minato fans, reason why I told bl folks to not read this but eh, I also appreciate you sticking around for this so... kinda feel bad. I'll try to make it up somehow since anyone who reviews matters a lot, cept for assholes of course.**

 **Hamuko is gone. I had a lot of trouble writing her, wanted to do more with her but... thanks to my retarded direction at the beginning of BL, Hamuko at this point is still just a persona user, not a wild card. I had to remind myself this was not FM Hamuko who is infinitely more tougher and can brawl with almost anyone, reason why she didn't do much in the battle. At this point, she still has demons and issues.**

 **Hamuko went out with a bang, even got some respect from Minato but sorry, I try to write logically and her fighting on par with someone like FM Minato just doesn't make sense. Maybe if she was a wild card... or maybe not, hell, the world was screwed from the starting because there is no messiah to save them like fm Hamuko, not even Makoto since he's mostly a demon at this point.**

 **But Minato's fetish for torturing and his arrogance cost him. In most horror movies, people who are aware, as opposed to people who are not aware show more control when they are possessed, it sorta makes sense as Makoto kept his focus because he knew what was happening.**

 **The battle was not as fluid or intense because of the reasons stated above, next one will be much better because one on one.  
**

 **Minato tri-summoned but as a rough estimate, he lost/damaged about 80 percent of his brain so... yeah...**

 **I do have a question and this is the best place to ask : If you HAD to pick one to spend a day with, who would you choose? FM Minato or BL Minato? One day, taking into account both are psychopaths. Do answer for funsies.**

 **Again, I thank you all for sticking by (especially the BL fans) I appreciate every word. Thank you! See you on Bloodlust next time!**


	9. Duel of the Fallen

**Minato : I-I-I'm okay... *stumbles* Y-Yeah, perfectly fine, nothing bad at all. No brain damage either.** ** **No brain damage either.**** **No brain damage either.** **No brain damage either.** **No brain damage either.** **No brain damage either...**

 **...**

 **Phuck!**

 **KcuF**

 **I mean, F-F-Fred... screw this.**

 **Reviews Fucking ;**

 **clevernameh : HA HA HA! The things I would do to Junpei and pick me dammit! Unlike the pornstar over there, I love my fans... they're like my personas... but I am still going to kill of you.**

 **GrimReaperJr: Screw you both, do me- I mean, pick me dammit!**

 **Raze Olympus : Welcome You're...**

 **Natsukumo1000 : FUCK YEAH... I'm going to ignore the fallen just this once...  
**

 **Guest : Tokyo Ghoul reference yes... I did it better than kaneki though...**

 **I am still OP as fuck but... since I have a severe form of every mental illness in the world... I don't do well when I get pissed off.**

 **Death and Wild Card are hax and he's using both of them at the same time.**

 **HAHAHAHAH! Picked me! Someone give my fan a Minato plushy!**

 **Guest : This guy gets it too! Someone give him Mitsuru's phone number dammit! I am sociable as long as I am not pissed, I still muck around and distress people because I'm Minato, nuff said.**

 **Megami Tensei Emperatriz : ... Did you just call me a God? Someone give her a Minato plushy too and yes, picked me again! Even the folks at Bloodlust love me and I have no idea why!  
**

 **drashaan : Well, I did give a choice to let Hamuko fall and he... disrespected me...  
**

 **Onto the fucking chapter. This will get brutal and downright ugly but... read on.**

* * *

Messiah sliced the incoming surge of reddish black energy and immediately dissipated as Minato was rocked with a splitting headache, making him take a step back and then drop to one knee as the summoning took an immediate toll. "S-Shit…"

Makoto bolted through the residual energy and tackled Minato to the ground, biting and ripping off a good chunk of flesh from his cheek and neck, finally making the fallen messiah hiss in pain before he shoved him off of himself and then stood up-

Makoto roared at the top of his lungs, voice far deeper and more demonic than ever before, strong enough to shake the decimated area and make Minato hiss in irritation, the vibrations causing strong discomfort due to his damaged brain.

"You bitch," Minato hissed, putting a hand to the wound on his neck and then glancing at the blood on his palm and fingers. Nobody had damaged him like that in a long while, nobody except Tatsuya. "How dare you…"

Makoto's blurry and bloodied vision locked onto Minato and he shot like a bullet again, intending to take the bastard through hell back and forth-

This time, Minato met his charge head on with a roar of his own-

The two blunets crashed into each other and were pushed back almost instantly by the force of their crash, stumbling backwards to regain their footing and fight back the numbness spreading over their frames but surprisingly, Makoto was the one to move and he latched onto the fallen fool, finally making him take a step back as he started biting onto his shoulder, digging his teeth deep enough to feel his filthy bones.

Minato grunted and bolted, picking the younger male off his feet and keeping his pace until he speared Makoto into a number of trees, breaking through their trunks and then coming to a stop against a rock and applying more pressure into his tackle, just enough to break the rock against Makoto's back-

Makoto shoved Minato off and stood up, taking in a deep breath and then exploding with another bloodcurdling screech that shook the area again, sending more trees tumbling to the ground by the force of his brutal vibrations.

"What the fuck…?" Minato gritted his teeth. It was so hard to believe this was Makoto. He was already a twisted son of a bitch but this was one step beyond. This had to be Death, nothing else made sense. "Come on, little boy. This is your best shot."

"H-Hamuko…" Makoto managed to speak through his damaged vocal cords and closed the distance within seconds, swinging his fists to take Minato's head off-

Minato backed off to create distance and blocked the incoming shots with his forearms, hissing in pain as even blocking was causing him pain and with each hit, he could feel dark energy building around the two, seeping from beneath their feet and radiating off their bodies-

After suffering a few punches on his face, Minato growled and lost it, sending Makoto high up in the air with a wind infused uppercut to his chin. He immediately backed off and started charging up a sphere of flames in his fist, locking his target onto Makoto and then firing the spell to burn him to ashes.

Makoto came crashing down like a comet, ripping through the flames and surprising Minato who widened his eyes in surprise and growled as Makoto crashed onto him and pinned him to the ground. The younger blunet held Minato down and started punching at a furious pace, mostly targeting his skull to further damage his brain.

Minato clasped his wrists and overpowered him, flipping the two over and then standing up, hissing and scowling in anger as he stomped onto his face and throat as hard as he could, grinding his boot against his wounds until the next stomp cracked a good chunk of Makoto's forehead, taking Minato by surprise.

"What the hell…?" Minato frowned, noticing a familiar mask in the place of his forehead, still hidden beneath the remains of his skin but he could recognize the mask as he had seen it countless times before.

Makoto slapped Minato off of him and ran ahead to kick him hard in the gut, sending the fallen messiah crashing into a tree. He rubbed the new wounds and stood up again, anger very evident on his face. He looked ahead and narrowed his eyes at the white, dinosaur like mask coming out from the right side of his face, looking nasty as it was still caked with Makoto's blood but how the fuck was he standing?

"Interesting…." Minato noted, not even a slightest bit scared but he was intrigued and pissed. "But you'll need to punch a lot harder to keep me down."

Makoto took a step forward and snarled like an animal in Minato's direction, a storm erupting inside of his eye. He crouched down slightly and hissed, trying to materialize something in his grip-

"No chance," Minato said and rushed at him, loading on his right hand-

Makoto crawled forward on his hands and knees and met his charge head on, pulling back on his right fist-

The two launched their punches at the same time and they met in the middle, knuckles crashing into knuckles and drawing out grunts from the two but they held on, trying to push forward and overpower the other one but neither refused to budge, withstanding the shockwave that emerged from the collision and sent rocks and dust flying all over the place.

"Stupid!" Minato spat. "You are insignificant. You fucking suck, you piece of trash!"

Makoto screamed and screeched in his face, more of his skin crumbling and falling to the ground as dead cells. A strong shriek later, a tuft of black feathers burst out of his shoulders but Minato stayed calm, clenching his jaw and keeping his focus on the attack-

A surge of dark energy enveloped Makoto's fist and exploded, sending Minato flying due to the force but he caught his senses in mid-air and landed on his feet, immediately ducking under the shoulder tackle and coming back up with a push kick to Makoto's back-

Makoto rebounded and slammed into his reflection again, managing to muscle the exhausted Minato backwards until he fought back and with a hiss of exhaustion, picked him up and slammed him head first into the nearby rocks, making them shatter on impact-

Another bloodcurdling, deafening scream rocked the place as Makoto exploded out of his grip, missing a punch by mere inches as Minato skidded back and hunched over slightly, dark mist radiating off his body.

"Very well…" Minato looked up and clenched his fist, summoning a thick cloak of dark energy around his frame. "Come on little boy!"

Makoto responded by another yell, charging a cloak of darkness around his body and locking his gaze onto Minato, the cream color mask now a blood red due to all the blood pouring from his face.

The two snarled at each other and took off running, clenching their teeth and fists as they crashed into each other and the cloaks detonated simultaneously, completely decimating the area and the resulting force was enough to launch the two into the skies where they resumed the battle-

"Fuck!"

Makoto roared.

Minato hissed as he was launched through the skies with Makoto holding onto him, hands tangled around and heads pressed up against each other as they kept trying to overpower the other, ignoring the streaks of black mist surging around their struggle.

Makoto roared louder and exerted more pressure, tightly clasping his hands around Minato's wrist, wanting to break the bones inside to tiny pieces and then grind them to dust. He pushed forward, ignoring the chill of cold air blasting into his back and face as they were so high up in the skies but that did little to distract Makoto.

Minato fought back, eventually pushing Makoto off and surging forward to drive his knee up his solar-plexus, putting an end to the struggle as the gravity started pulling them down-

Makoto drilled a punch into his wounded eye and dug his fingers inside the wound, roaring as he snapped Minato forward and the two came plummeting down at a furious pace with Minato struggling to regain his wits as he was about to crash first-

"No, no, no!" he screamed as tried to break free but it was too late and the two landed on the ground with a sickening bang, followed by an ungodly roar from the fallen messiah as the landing crushed his bones along with the ground.

Makoto held his hands up and summoned a pulsing mass of dark and red energy, condensing it into a smaller, more compact ball and then bringing it down on Minato, detonating the spell point blank on Minato's face and this time, the force was too much for the ground as it cracked open and Minato was sent crashing into the darkness, followed by the omega cluster that followed him and exploded inside the ground and made the whole area quake, nearly knocking Makoto to his knees.

…

….

…..

Minato screamed from underground and flames came rushing out from the hole in the ground like a volcanic eruption, smoldering Makoto's frame and pushing him back until he expelled the fire with a burst of darkness-

Minato jumped out from the hole in the ground and went high into the skies, more damage present on his normally invulnerable body. He clenched his fist and cloaked himself in blue mist, reaching in his soul to summon.

"ZEUS!"

Makoto ignored the roaring and booming of thunder from the skies above as the Thunder God spawned behind Minato who held out his palm towards Makoto with a heated frown on his face, pissed off beyond belief that a weakling had managed to damage him so much.

The skies started to rain down thunder upon the command of Zeus, hundreds of bolts crashing down below in a few seconds but to the dismay of Minato, the vessel of Death was able to dodge and endure most of them, he screamed out whenever he got hit but took the damage without too much trouble.

"Tch," Minato clicked his tongue, unleashing more bolts from the skies to keep him busy. "You are nothing but a puppet, sit on your ass and die already!"

Makoto, despite having lost his senses in horror and rage, listened to his insult and snarled in his direction, holding out his hand and running to close the distance, rushing the bolts and yelling to the skies when he stood beneath Makoto.

A blackish blur erupted from inside Makoto and then rushed upwards, taking Minato by surprise. He backed off and called Zeus back into his psyche and the blur coiled around and hissed in his direction, a number of wings erupting out of the mass and giving it a serpent like shape.

"Sameal…?" Minato gawked in confusion. He had summoned a persona but how, he was nothing but a puppet for Death-

Sameal discharged a surge of purple energy in his direction and rushed forward, darkened instead of his usual color of red. The Poison of God slammed into Minato's body and pushed forward to tear a hole through his body-

"Ugh!" Minato immediately summoned, calling upon Tsukuyomi to slice the serpent in half, sending him back into Makoto's damage psyche. The blunet on the ground roared in pain, taking a step back but coming back to launch another sphere of reddish dark energy in Minato's direction, narrowly missing as Minato moved his head and the spell brushed past his cheek.

What the fuck was going on?

Minato landed on the ground and immediately took off running, coming into Makoto's range and swinging with a flurry of punches; most of them landing but Makoto endured the shots and fired back with winging overhand punches, managing to clip Minato a few times.

Another scream alerted Minato and he backed off to avoid a burst of Night Queen, clasping his stomach as the psychological pain kicked in, making him hiss and Makoto took that as a chance, slamming the mask on his face into Minato's forehead-

Minato's hand shot up and grabbed a hold of his throat, picking his lookalike up and lifting him off the ground. "Stupid bitch!" he spat and slammed him face first into the ground, stomped onto the mask on the side of his face and sent him soaring with a surge of purple energy from his palm, ensuring another explosion and several layers of dust-

He expected Makoto to stay down like last time but the other blunet rushed through the sandstorm and jumped on top of Minato again, digging his knee into his stomach and his fist into the wound, eliciting a scream from the fallen messiah who held a palm to the ground and kicked Makoto high into the skies, immediately firing a blast of flames to send him flying-

Makoto regained his senses in midair and jumped down, roaring in Minato's direction again with a few yards between them.

"Fuck that little bitch," Minato spat, pointing at the skies. "Fuck Hamuko, stupid weakling."

Makoto hissed in annoyance and gave an even louder roar, laced with hatred and sorrow and to Minato, the whole thing got even more confusing. How the fuck was he able to understand, he was taken over by Death completely and yet he was able to understand the insult and roar back with vengeance, like Makoto was still there and listening.

"How!?" Minato sidestepped the charge and fired a kick that Makoto caught in his grip, managing to lift Minato but unable to manhandle him as the fallen messiah shrugged the hold off and knocked him to the ground with a right to the side of his temple. "Filthy bitch! She's rotting in hell right now!"

Makoto bolted up and grabbed onto Minato, plowing forward and sending him in the other direction with a wild swing, looking to follow it up with another spell but Minato was not hurt much and kicked the air, jumping up high into the skies to regain his thoughts.

"H-Hamuko…" Makoto growled, coughing out blood and ichor from his damaged body. He looked up and screeched at the skies, as if ordering Minato to get back down and fight but the fallen messiah was still lost in his thoughts, trying to make sense of the situation.

Minato gasped in surprise when Makoto hunched over and screamed yet again, much louder than before but the thing that surprised him was the shower of blood that exploded out of his back, widening his eyes because he was not expecting that at all but the next few seconds were even more confusing.

Makoto snarled and grunted in pain after losing a good chunk of his back flesh and as soon as the shower of blood stopped raining down, two large raven wings emerged from inside his back, exactly the same as the avatar of Nyx, feathery, large and with blue veins and markings pulsing in the middle.

Minato stared on in amazement as a flock of feathers danced around the younger wild card who looked up and fixed his stare on the fallen fool, the raven wings curling around him like a shield before returning back to his sides, sending a small gust of wind in Minato's direction.

Makoto grew a pair of fucking wings and he had no idea how to react to that.

Makoto flapped his wings and took flight, roaring at Minato as he closed the distance and flew into the skies, lunging with a one two punch that slammed into Minato's cheek, pushing him backwards-

Minato caught the next two punches and ducked his head to avoid the swing of the damn wing but the next one landed on his blind side, sending him through the air-

"Tch!" Minato growled and kicked the air, speeding in and smashing into Makoto, drilling a dozen or so punches to his face, digging a knee into his stomach and then an elbow to the back of his neck before he cupped his ankle and threw him into the clouds, locking his palm onto him and switching to Surt-

Makoto regained his senses and flapped his wings to regain flight, immediately bringing them forward to endure the torrent of hellfire that burned a good chunk of the wings-

Another scream later, the feathers started growing and the blue veins pulsed, healing the damaged part of the wings just in time for Makoto to keep his position in the skies. He channeled another mass of energy into his hands and sent the surge into Minato's direction-

Minato blocked the beam of energy and broke free, landing back on the ground and then looking up to see Makoto still in the skies. "How is he doing all this….?" he noticed the fire attack had burned off the remains of the skin on the right side of his face and now all he could see was the mask and his normal face on the other side. Makoto looked horrifying with the mask and the large wings on his back, truly scary but Minato took a step forward, the blood in his body running hot like it when he battled Tatsuya.

Makoto wasted no time and came rushing downwards, pulling his hands back and then driving them forward to smash Minato into the ground but the fallen persona user sidestepped, coming back into range with a punch before immediately grabbing his right wing-

"Tch," Minato growled and pulled, looking to rip it off his back but Makoto fought back, connecting with a series of punches that made Minato release the hold and back off-

"Oh shit," Minato rolled away to avoid another pulsing beam of energy, firing back with a burst of flames that Makoto avoided by flying up, flapping his wings furiously to send a stronger gust of wind in his direction but that did little to deter Minato-

"Argh!"

The next flap whipped up a sandstorm and before he could think of using his superior senses, Makoto came flying, crashing and forcing him to skid along the ground as he dug his teeth and nail into the fallen fool's body, ripping off more flesh-

Minato pushed him off and exhaled, knowing the battle was not as easy as he had hoped. Makoto was a fucking animal and he wondering one thing now: Was Makoto that damn good or was he just too injured and exhausted?

"Not bad," Minato said, spitting out a blob of blood and rolling his shoulders. The headache was strong, like a band around his skull and a pounding in the back, a headache more severe than he could recall and his body was just exhausted, blood still leaking out of his eye, nose and ears but oddly, Minato was looking forward to the battle. "Come forward and give her soul respite."

Like he had predicted, Makoto managed to understand his words and rushed forward again, drawing out a smirk from Minato who met his charge head on-

Minato lunged in with a punch as soon as he got close, missing as Makoto jumped up and took flight, hovering just above the fallen messiah who whipped around and stared up to see Makoto firing a literal rain of black blobs from his fingertips, forcing Minato to block the ensuring explosions until he pushed forward and retaliated with a razor of flames, catching Makoto in the middle of his chest and sending him plummeting-

Minato picked up his speed and pulled his right leg backwards, kicking it forward the moment Makoto came into his range, sending him flying but like before, he recovered soon enough and flapped his wings, hovering a couple of feet above the ground.

Minato held out his palm and summoned the strongest blade into his grip, the blade made from the jewels of the fallen angle, Lucifer. He glanced at the transparent blade and gritted his teeth, not believing he was forced to use this against the younger blunet but his life was on the line, in danger of a very possible death if he was not careful.

The blade sliced through the incoming burst of energy and Minato took off running, closing the distance and swinging a wild flurry of slashes that Makoto was forced to dodge and that was something Minato couldn't figure out as the entity he was battling still had the same movements and patters as Makoto, only faster and more powerful, he chalked it up to instincts at first but now he knew something else was happening-

Minato shredded through his right wing and smashed the hilt of the blade into his temple, blocking the incoming punch and retaliating with a nasty haymaker on his chin, sending the younger male crashing to the ground and soon as he landed, Minato summoned two more blades and dug them into his wings, gluing him to the ground with the blades holding him in place. He pressed a boot to his face and held up the transparent sword, ready to end the duel-

Makoto roared and curled his hand into a fist, bringing it forward and slicing Minato's head open with a single swing-

Slice-

"Fuck!" Makoto cursed as he removed the steel that was lodged his head, immediately backing off as Makoto powered his way out of the blades and stood up, a very familiar sword in his grip-

"That sword…." Minato narrowed his eye, going over the large sword that he had seen so many times, the sword of the Avatar. "How….?" he mumbled, gripping his own sword.

Makoto enveloped the sword with the same energy and bolted, swinging it down and making Minato jump to avoid the blast that ended up shattering the ground for yards. He brought his sword forward to block the rebound swing, evoking another brutal shockwave that pushed Makoto away, finally creating some distance-

Slicing through another round of energy beams, Minato took off running, clashing with Makoto as he brought the blade forward to rip his head off. The two growled and hissed at one another, sparks dancing around their weapons and black mist surrounding their struggle.

Eventually, Minato overpowered and sent Makoto reeling with a knee up his stomach. The transformed blunet stumbled back and Minato pumped a buff into his veins, increasing his speed several times over for a couple of seconds as he bolted forward like a bluish blur and placed everything he had into his hands, sending the blade for Makoto's neck-

Slice-

Makoto roared in pain as his right hand was severed from his arm, the sword slash hacking it off and leaving him with one hand only. Minato saw the chance and rushed again, looking to end the fight as he was severely handicapped-

A clawed hand ripped through Minato's cheek, dangerously close to his working eye that he barely managed to save by unleashing a burst of darkness to create distance and by now, he knew what had happened. Minato backtracked as blood ran down his cheek and neck, staining his favorite hoodie and jeans. "Tch…." he licked his own blood off his fingers and looked ahead to see Makoto adjusting to his new hand that came out of his wrist and seconds later, his forearm exploded, revealing armor that guarded almost his entire arm.

The mask of Thanatos, the wings, armguards and sword of Nyx, Makoto was turning into a monster before his very eyes and Minato chuckled, knowing his arrogance had cost him as he could have easily finished him before but oh well…

Makoto clenched his other fist and roared, the armor exploding through the flesh and covering the other arm with the same defense and upon closer inspection, Minato could see chains linking the forearm guard to his shoulders, like Thanatos.

"Impressive," Minato complimented, blowing his bangs and staring at the human side of face that was caked in blood and ichor but that side was still functioning as his eye was blinking and his facial expressions changed to express his feelings. "Not many have lasted this long against me and I didn't think you'd do."

"But the battle is far from over," Minato said. "You'll need a miracle to keep me down, boy."

Makoto responded with another roar, the only means of communication left as the fusion had damaged his vocal cords. The two psychopaths locked gazes and took off running at the same time, gripping their swords tightly and pumping up their bodies with buffs-

Minato pressed forward and summoned another blade into his other hand, swinging hundreds of slashes per a few second as he pressured with only one good eye, wary of the wings attacking him from the blind side but his pressure for suffocating enough for Makoto who kept pulling back to guard himself from his relentless offense-

A little opening led to Minato slicing through Makoto's chest and the transformed blunet screeched again, slamming the mask onto Minato's face but the veteran brushed it off and send Makoto up with another wind infused uppercut-

Makoto dodged the razor of almighty energy that Minato sent with a swing of his blade and flew up higher, opening his mouth and locking his gaze on Minato who was just about to summon but stopped midway to see what he was going to do next.

"Oh great…." Minato cursed as reddish black energy started forming between his jaws and seconds later, Makoto discharged a more powerful of Night Queen from his mouth, shooting the beam in Minato's direction, forcing the fallen messiah to dodge and then look back as it burned through the ground behind him, creating what seemed to be a bottomless pit.

Minato was forced to move as Makoto kept discharging more of the beams from his mouth, pushing Minato on the defensive as he ran around to dodge, smacking a few to the side with his bare hands when he couldn't move in time. "Fucking…." he crossed his arms and took off running, following Makoto and then jumping high up to meet him in the skies. "Got to be wary of his mouth now, fucking fusion."

Makoto was waiting for Minato up in the skies, swinging his weapon the second he got into range, forcing him to block and move around before he fired back, leading to the blades clashing numerous times with every collision sending shockwaves through the skies as the two continued to battle.

Minato moved his head constantly to avoid the beams from his mouth, firing back with a torrent of elemental spells and causing a literal rain of spells from the skies as the two managed to block and parry most of the damage until Makoto knocked Minato to the ground with an overhand right but the fallen messiah managed to catch his right wing and brought him down along with himself, pummeling and getting pummeled as they came crashing down-

"Thanatos!"

The God of Death spawned behind the fallen messiah and crushed through Makoto's guard, digging the massive blood stained sword into his gut and then driving them into the ground brutally before he dissipated and his user came crashing down for the final slash-

"HAH!" Makoto discharged another surge of energy that breezed past Minato who picked up speed and cloaked his body with flames, looking to slash and burn his lookalike to finish it once and for all-

Makoto roared out to the skies and was answered by a roar from the shadows, echoing inside of his psyche. His already deformed back was cut open once more and this time, about a dozen or so black arms rushed from inside his body, each of them carrying large swords, just like….

"Magician," Minato lost his concentration and was pierced all over his body by the numerous blades that picked him up from mid-air and flung him into the other direction and Makoto quickly followed, kicking the ground and flying up to grab Minato and soon as he did, Makoto flapped his wings and flew upwards at furious pace, stopping after a couple of thousand feet from the ground before he came back at a double the pace, spinning around to gain more momentum with Minato still in his hold, stabbed with the blades coming out of his back-

With a screech, Makoto released Minato and sent him crashing through the ground and into the darkness below but it was a little difficult to see as the landing had whipped up a sandstorm that towered over the area, making Makoto flap his wings some more to get rid of the layers of dust. He wasted no time and discharged more beams of Night Queen to further decimate the area, destroying all he could see-

Minato powered his way out of the rocks and looked up with a smirk, half of his ribs completely broken due to the brutal landing. "Now he's summoning shadows…." the fallen messiah noted, eyes fixed on the arms of the magician shadow coming out of his back.

At first he thought that Death had possessed Makoto but with every second, it was looking likely that Makoto had possessed Death…

As soon as Minato came into his view, Makoto screeched again, sending dozens of blade in his direction and Minato started moving, cleaving and dodging his way out of the barrage of sword strikes until he grabbed onto one and pulled harshly, bringing Makoto down to the ground. He immediately summoned a chain in his other hand and wrapped it around Makoto's neck, lifting him off the ground and then smashing him repeatedly into the ground with no restrain-

"Come here," Minato dragged him back, pulling him down when he tried to take flight again. Despite being damaged, Minato was still the one with superior strength so pulling him was no problem-

Makoto disintegrated the chain with another Night Queen and Minato threw another one in the next second, jerking harshly and sending Makoto flying towards him-

"Persona-" Minato tried to summon but ended up collapsing down with a grunt, the summoning taking a toll because he was still exhausted and the damage pilling up didn't help one bit. "Screw this!" he took off running and tore into Makoto with his sword, pulling back and power charging his fist then thwacking the younger blunet a good distance away.

Makoto rolled along the down and came to a stop with his back against a tree. He got up and saw Minato running for him again. "F-F-Fuck you…." he managed to spat and released the numerous arms from his back again, sending the blades rushing towards the incoming veteran.

Minato hacked off the limbs and picked up speed, blocking the gigantic sword with his blade and summoning Thor's hammer into his other hand, launching it for his head-

Makoto blocked the hammer with his armguard, occasioning a sick sound followed by a pressure shockwave that only seemed to affect Makoto as Minato pushed forward again, slamming the hammer into the side of his face and launching him in the direction-

"Ardhanari!" Minato dual summoned and cloaked his body with flames, kicked the air and followed Makoto into the air. He smashed into his reflection, eliciting a painful roar as the flames burned his body, melting the armor as Minato grabbed onto him tightly and kicked the air once more to pick up more speed and momentum-

Makoto landed on the ground with a sickening thud and the flames around Minato exploded sky high, leading to a wave of hellfire that covered the area, turning almost everything around the two to ashes as more screams came bursting out of Makoto's throat before he fell silent-

…

Minato looked down at his body that was scarred with burns from the fusion spell but he highly doubted the battle was over as Makoto was still breathing-

"HAH!"

"Great!" Minato spat and backed off to avoid the mass of arms, smacking the weapons to the side and slicing through a number of them by his sword-

Makoto roared again and expelled a large number of hair like tentacles from his back this time, sending them in Minato's direction yet again-

"Priestess…" the whole thing was starting to make some sense now-

Minato was smacked on the side of his by one and then about a dozen or so wrapped around his limbs, launching him into the skies where he caught his senses and jumped up higher to avoid the rush of the tentacles that were followed by the damn limbs, doubling the pressure for Minato who pumped another buff into his body and started running, constantly moving his head and body as he avoided the blades and the tentacles in the sky until he landed back down and starting running towards Makoto-

Makoto growled and more of his extra limbs came out of his back, rushing towards the incoming Minato who cleaved through a number but thanks to his blind side, he was stabbed and smacked a number of times until the tentacles wrapped around his body again and started slamming him into the ground over and over again-

Minato yelled and evoked a vortex of flames that burned the damn things and he resumed his charge, ducking underneath the limbs and picking up the pace to slam into Makoto again. He curled his hand into a fist and started ripping into his body with sharp hooks, lifting him off the ground with every hit-

Makoto dug his teeth into Minato's skull and started chewing, eliciting another grunt from Minato who ended up making the mistake of launching Makoto into the skies with a kick up his gut-

"Shit!" Minato hissed as the younger blunet hovered above and screeched on the top of his lungs, expelling more of the limbs from his back and forcing Minato on the run again. The fallen fool looked back and kept his run, ducking underneath and rolling away to avoid the never ending as Makoto had his eyes on him the whole while and kept. "Is he going to charm me next?" he grunted and launched a slew of almighty attacks in his direction, firing one whenever he found an opening after a dodge-

Makoto was forced to draw back as the spells exploded against his body and Minato came rushing towards him. "Got to keep him at close range," he muttered and ran into Makoto when he got down, pushing him backwards and tearing into his body with slashes from his blade-

Makoto screeched into his face and Minato dodged the raven wings, slapping the clawed hand to save his working eye only to get drilled in the head with a punch-

"Heh…"

Minato retaliated with his own punch, snapping Makoto's head back. The vessel of Death came back and fired a flurry of strikes, most of them got deflected but a number still their mark on Minato who chuckled and grinned at his lookalike who screamed out in response.

The thirst for salvation and the painful exhaustion on Makoto's face was so familiar…

Another discharge of almighty energy forced Minato to step back into distance, smacking the incoming beam with his hand and preparing himself for Makoto's charge as he came rushing back into distance-

Minato knocked him off the ground as he ran over him, coming back to stomp on the back of his head before he pressed a boot to his back and started pulling on the wings, harshly and with enough force that Makoto started screeching, the shadow arms exploding out of his back in response-

"Oh no," Minato lifted him up by the wings and slammed him back onto the ground. He tightened the grip around the raven wings and started swinging him in a circle at nauseating pace, eventually sending the transformed wild card flying-

"Persona!"

Minato yelled and sent Susanoo and Siegfried in Makoto's direction. The two personas caught up to the animalistic blunet and sent an innumerable amount of slashes shredding through his frame, cutting the extra limbs and managing to damage a good chunk of his wings as the blunet screamed out to the skies until the fusion spell came to an end-

Minato blew the dust away with a small wind spell and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders and hopping up down to keep his focus. The black feathers started dancing and a strong gust of wind later, Makoto got back up, his wings completely healed from the relentless onslaught. A good bit of the red mask was cracked but that didn't stop Makoto as he roared in Minato's direction again, telling him to brace himself for another war.

"How and why is he still doing this?" Minato clicked his tongue as the deformed blunet started limping his way forward, stomping his leg to regain the feeling inside the limb. "Is he really doing this because of Hamuko?"

Why the fuck was he so attached to her!?

The two battered blunets went running for each other, crashing in the middle and then soaring upwards as Makoto grabbed onto the fallen messiah and flew up again. Minato kept his grip on his throat and started pummeling him in the face and Makoto fought back as the two fought in the skies with less oxygen but since Makoto was stay afloat much longer, he connected better than Minato who could jump very high but not fly.

Minato endured the shredding on his face and repeatedly got caught off guard due to the raven wings followed by numerous punches coming from his blind but he endured the shots and fired back with twice the power, forcing out pained cries from Makoto as he rocked several times during the struggle, barely holding enough concentration to keep himself in the sky-

A brutal right nearly knocked him back to the ground and Minato started charging up a sphere of dark energy in his other hand while still holding onto the younger male's throat. The sphere of darkness pulsed in his grip and he pulled his hand back, ready to launch the spell in his face-

Makoto blasted Minato backwards when the extra limbs crashed into his body the fallen messiah released the hold around his throat. He shook his head and widened his eye as Makoto was already a much larger sphere of energy between his jaws-

Minato switched to Satan and dual summoned, sending the flames of Armageddon just time to block incoming almighty energy from Makoto and the collision of the two powerful spells triggered another explosion in the skies and the force crashed into their bodies, forcing out grunts and growls as they tried to hold on but eventually, the pressure got too much and the two were blown backwards just seconds before the mesh of spells could explode and kill both of them at the same time-

The two were blown several miles away from each other, putting the battle on hold. Makoto crashed into a building and hissed, half of his body broken due to the horrendous battle but-

"H-Hamuko…" he landed on his feet and collapsed back down, vomiting out blood and ichor. He picked himself up and closed his working eye, thinking back to his time with Hamuko and then walking forward once more, determined to avenge her no matter what.

Several miles away, Minato was staring up at the sky; hand around his throbbing head because the damage and exhaustion was reaching the breaking point. He had lost the hearing in his right ear and his one eye was completely blank with no chance of healing as Makoto had repeatedly targeted the wound-

"Tch," despite having the perfect chance to run off and heal, Minato got back to his feet and spat out a massive amount of blood pooled in his mouth. "Only one of us is walking out alive."

"Do you hear that, you son of a bitch!?" Minato screamed at the top of his lungs. "Only one of us is leaving this hell alive!"

A roar from several miles away told Minato that Makoto thought the same.

Minato heard and took off running while Makoto did the same and the two closed the large distance fairly quickly, coming into each other's views and screaming as the battle started yet again.

As soon as Minato got into range, the same thing happened as Makoto called on the power of the shadows and sent a flurry of swords and tentacles to keep him away and like before, Minato summoned his blade and starting cleaving the incoming mass of limbs and filth, carefully moving around to not get caught and as he battled through and dodged the bursts of deathly energy, the whole thing, the weird phenomena started becoming clear to him.

Makoto jumped up high to get more distance and his back flesh erupted completely, more showers of blood raining down but that did little to stop Makoto as he unleashed more shadowy limbs from inside, forcing Minato on the run as the limbs followed him everywhere he went, gazing and smacking him a bunch of times but he managed to power through most holds-

"Hamuko…

"Hamuko,"

"HAMUKO!"

Minato burned the incoming limbs and looked up with his single eye wide open. Now it all made sense-

Makoto did not stop his attacks and unleashed more beams of deathly energy to kill Minato but the fallen messiah managed to dodge most of them, blocking some of them but his mind was on something else.

"His Wild Card…" Minato muttered. "His Wild Card is drawing on the bonds with the shadows…"

Nothing else made sense. He previously predicted that Death had possessed him but now it seemed like Death had tainted his Wild Card and was drawing on the bonds with the other full moon shadows, reason why Makoto was able to summon those limbs and tentacles from inside his body-

Even then, the one he was fighting was Makoto who had somehow retained control of his senses otherwise Death would have simply torn through his human form, instead, Makoto was the one controlling the ageless entity. Death had not possessed Makoto; the death of Hamuko had most likely broken him completely, eroded away his sanity and had turned him into the animalistic beast he saw now and yet he was still going….

No wonder he was still screaming her name despite his busted up vocal cords.

Makoto evoked blue mist from his feet and yelled out to the skies, the form of Thanatos materializing behind him and rushing ahead towards Minato who was broken out of his musings when the gigantic sword impaled him on the shoulder-

"Thanatos!"

Minato summoned his own person and the much larger entity crashed into his reflection, forcing him away from Minato who looked ahead and saw the two similar entities struggle against each other and despite being much larger, Minato's persona was nowhere near as strong and fast as before because of the strain on his psyche and was being pushed back, suffering damage as the fight went on-

"Ugh!" Minato couldn't handle the strain and his persona dissipated. He was forced to move out of the way from the straight stab of the God of Death, only to get blasted from the skies as Makoto fired another Night Queen that struck him head on, throwing him backwards-

Minato got to his feet and cloaked his body in almighty energy, rushing forward and running straight through the incoming persona, shattering him to bits and keeping his pace as Makoto came down to meet his charge head on-

BANG.

"Shit!"

Minato's head snapped back when a baseball size bullet clipped his forehead, throwing him backwards but he quickly regained composure after hearing a few more gunshots, forcing him to dodge the incoming as Makoto fired bullet after bullet from the reaper's revolver he had summoned a second ago-

"Screw this shit!" Minato spat and endured the bullets, crossing his arms to lessen the damage as he ran into Makoto and snatched the revolver away, slamming the hilt of the gun into his temple and then firing a bullet into his mouth, causing a splatter on blood and ichor on his face and body as Makoto screeched out in pain, digging a knee up Minato's stomach only to get slammed back to the ground-

Makoto flapped his wings to blind him momentarily but Minato caught one of them in his grip and started slamming Makoto into the ground, gritting his teeth and pulling hard on the end, determined to tear it in half-

Makoto screeched out loud when his right wing was finally torn off his body by Minato who threw it away and started punching into his back, hitting his bare organs since his skin was completely gone, exposing his skeleton and internal bones. "Christ…" the fallen fool widened his eye at the hideous and tainted skeleton of his, caked in blood and ichor, out of shape and broken at most places-

A sphere of purple energy formed between Minato's palm and he shoved the pulsing ball into Makoto's body, drawing out another deafening screech as the almighty energy crashed into his nervous system, broke more of him bones and sent the younger male flying forward as he hissed in pain and suffering.

Minato fell to his knees as sweat and blood ran down his face. He was exhausted from the battle, a battle he never expected to go on his long. His arrogance had cost him but at the same time, Makoto had managed to surprise him because not even Tatsuya pushed him this far in battle before…

Makoto was up again, panting and struggling to stay up, more blood and ichor leaking out from the hole on his back but he refused to say down. The two had beaten the ungodly shit out of each other and neither of them was ready to back off yet.

To Minato, this was all about heart and will and he refused to run from Makoto because if he did, he would have never been able to see himself in the mirror and call himself a messiah.

To Makoto, this was all about Hamuko, to avenge her, put her soul at rest by murdering the son of a bitch who had killed her and had not even left a trace of her.

The two sides of the same coin stared at each other's deformed states, the damage they had caused to each other, the gallons of blood they had spilled and the exhaustion they had forced onto each other. Minato shook his head and Makoto growled lowly, managing to shoot a glare despite missing half of his face.

"Draw on your bond with her," Minato said, coughing out some more blood. "You can still feel it if you focus hard enough."

Makoto growled, pissed off that Minato had the gall to talk about bonds but his words were actually encouraging and it looked like he was talking from experience and he had no idea why.

"This is your best chance," Minato continued. "Come forward with everything that you have and try to avenge her."

Minato smirked, knowing he was getting himself into trouble but at the same time, he was looking forward to the full extent of Makoto's power and last but not the least, he wanted to fight Makoto at full power because his pride was not going to handle the victory if Makoto was not at full strength.

Makoto closed his eye and exhaled, calling upon the shadows from the Tower of Demise and they answered back, their roars and snarls thundering down from the skies as Minato looked on as black mist starting coming from the direction of Tartarus, spiraling around Makoto who stood still, taking in the strength of thousands of shadows as his tainted Wild Card drew on the bonds of Death, the embodiment of all shadows.

Minato closed his eye and looked down, sending a healing way through his frame and into his psyche, somewhat lessening the throbbing on his head. He breathed out and opened his eye, having recovered just a little bit, enough to hopefully match Makoto who still looked to be charging up with the power of the shadows.

"This is the finale," Minato said, knowing he couldn't go on much longer and the same went for Makoto who opened his eyes and glared at him, popping the mask back into place with his hand. A click later, Makoto clenched his jaw and flapped his wings once more, the misty ichor still going round and round his body. "You seem so familiar…. makes me sick and nostalgic at the same time."

Makoto started mumbling something under his breath as his body finally starting failing on him after the never ending suffering and abuse. He stumbled forward and started shaking, still chanting the same word over and over again.

"Come then," Minato beckoned him over with his hands. "For Hamuko…"

Makoto widened his single eye when he spoke her name and roared out loud once more, taking off in a flash despite his body yelling at him to stay down-

Minato bolted the moment Makoto did and pulled back on his fist, getting into the pocket and launching it as hard as he could-

Makoto caught the incoming punch in his palm and unbolted his left hand in return-

Minato caught Makoto's wrist in his grip and pulled his head back-

The two brought their heads together at the same time, leading to a brutal clash of heads that occasioned a sickening sound of cracking, the cracking of their skulls as they pulled back at the same time and clashed their heads again, growling and hissing at each other as their fists were still blocked-

"Hamuko…. Hamuko… Hamuko…"

As Minato was pressed up against his younger self, he constantly heard the deformed teenager mumble the name of the deceased female over and over again as if he was trying to keep himself from falling apart by clinging onto her memories and his thirst for vengeance-

"Hamuko…"

"Grrr!"

"Hamuko…"

Minato looked him in the eye and Makoto caught that, screeching her name out loud in his face as the pressure built up to the breaking point and the two were forced to disengage and step back into the distance, panting and shivering like crazy-

Makoto summoned the revolver into his grip and started launching the bullets for Minato's face. The fallen messiah started moving and hurled back spells and small bursts of almighty of almighty energy-

Makoto responded by summoning the fence like shield of Strength to guard himself from the incoming spells and they bounced off the shield as it was much stronger than before due to the fusion of Death and Makoto. The warrior of Death roared out loud and summoned the second revolver into his other hand, shooting several hundred bullets upon Minato who was constantly moving, on the run and wary of the powers of the shadows.

To think he never had any trouble with the shadows before but with Makoto who had intelligence and more power, even the limbs of the weaker shadows were difficult to deal with-

A horde of tentacle pushed Minato backwards and he unleashed a vortex of flames in response, burning off the damn things and then summoning a spear to keep the numerous swords at bay-

"Tch," a couple of them gashed his body, forcing him to summon Lucifer's blade again to fight back the never ending onslaught from the dozen of limbs-

"Fuck!" Minato backed off and screamed, enduring the slashes and just running towards Minato to close the distance and stay at range-

Makoto pulled the chain out of his bare shoulder and hurled it forward, clipping Minato on the wounded eye and forcing him to take a step back and a second later, the tentacles coming out of Makoto's back wrapped around him and took him high into the skies, following by the dozen blades following him up, ready to finish the battle-

"Gack!"

A rain of blood spilled from the frame of the fallen messiah as he impaled on his limbs, chest and stomach by the twelve swords, being held in place by the tentacles of the priestess. Makoto growled and twisted the blades into his flesh, streaked them down ruthlessly to cause horrendous gashes and with a painful jerk, crushed the steel to scraps that were sent into the wounds on Minato's body-

"D-D-Die," Makoto held out his hand, the single remaining limb ready to impale Minato in the throat-

"MESSIAH!"

The ultimate persona roared loud enough to split the skies and heavens, heeding the call of his user as he burst through the sea of his soul and spawned above him, his scythe slicing through the limbs of the shadow that held Minato in a bind. The fallen persona user vomited out blood from the skies, holding onto his persona he had barely managed to summon with the last bit of his focus-

More of the black mist came from Tartarus as the shadows crawled over to the lobby and answered Makoto's call, the call of Death as the ageless entity started taking in the combined might of the innumerable mass of shadows-

Makoto panted like crazy. His wounds were crying for the grave and his soul was screaming at him to give up and rest but his heart, his broken heart, even tainted with the bloodlust and insanity of Death told him to keep going and fight till his last breath no matter what-

"Hamuko…." Makoto paid no attention to the frightening figure of the fallen persona and flew into the skies, summoning the God of Death and sending him gliding towards the bastard and his persona-

Messiah and Thanatos collided in the middle of the skies, sending another rippling shockwave through the decimated city. Minato looked on with wide eyes, witnessing something he never though he'd see, the battle of his two most trust personas as they struggled and roared into each other's face, a dome of dark energy surrounding the battle of Gods-

Eventually, Messiah managed to overpower the God of Death and cleaved him in two, reducing him to mist. Makoto felt the burn but he still rushed forward as Messiah dissipated and strangely, Minato didn't move and just observed the broken wild card as he came closer and smashed his knuckles against his face-

Minato punched him back at full power, shattering most of the mask coming out of his skin. He pulled him back and started unloading with knees and punches, making Makoto screech and shudder as he tried to get away-

Makoto dug his teeth into Minato's cheek and ripped a good chunk of flesh off his face once again, drawing out a hiss as Minato tried to stay afloat by grabbing onto Makoto but the younger wild card sent him crashing back to the ground after he heard the voice of the last shadow in Tartarus, a sign he had reached his pinnacle-

Minato crashed through a number of trees and did not move. Makoto soon came down from the skies and held out his hands, channeling everything that he had into one final attack. The power of the shadows, the power of his persona, the power of the Wild Card and lastly, he poured all his emotions into one attack, still chanting her name to keep himself alive for a few more seconds-

The broken trees were sent flying everywhere when a mass of darkness exploded from within and the fallen messiah rose up to his feet, surrounded by two of his strongest personas, Nyarlathotep and Thanatos. He avoided using Nyarlathotep before because he wanted to beat Minato by his own personas but after sensing the power of his final attack, he knew he needed every help he could get.

"Makoto," Minato said, calling him by his name for a first time and on his face was a small smirk, almost a proud smile as he glanced at his younger self with respect and pity. "You surprised me…."

Makoto screamed out to the skies as the mist around his body started pulsing, turning into pulsing reddish black energy that enveloped his frame.

"You really did, nobody has pushed me this far before, not even Nyx," Minato recalled. "You deserve something for this effort and I will reward you."

Makoto yelled in response, cloaking and hurting himself with power of the shadows in the form of an infinitely stronger Night Queen, his last desperate attempt to kill himself and take the fallen messiah with him to hell.

"I will release you from this cycle," Minato said, pulling out his evoker and holding it against his temple, the smirk on his face widening. "I will give you a worthy death. Enjoy the salvation, Makoto."

Minato unloaded the bullet into his temple and screeched on the top of his lungs.

"Eternal Dark!"

Messiah spawned between the two personas and the three meshed together into dark mist that was showered on Minato who took in the power with a sharp intake of breath, forming a cloak of darkness around his body because that was the only way to match Makoto who had the power of the shadows and his persona wrapped around his body in the form of a pulsing red cloak of deathly energy.

"Ugh," the summoning nearly knocked Minato to his knees and his neurons yelled at him to back off but he was in this to the end. "This is it…"

The two blunets glanced at each other with the cloaks of energy wrecking their bodies but they held on and frowned at each other, taking the first step at the same time and looking up at the skies before looking back at each other-

" **FUCK YOU!"**

The two screamed in unison and took off running for each other-

"UGH!"

Makoto hissed as the distance between them lessened and just a second later, they clashed for the final time-

A large scale eruption of dark and deathly energy tore through the ground in the city, reaching up to the skies as the two teenager yelled at each other and crashed, body to body, head to head and fist to fist-

The cloaks around the two exploded and meshed together, weighing on their bodies like several literal tons but they held on, holding each other's gazes as they tried to move forward and rip the other to pieces but neither of them budged and stayed in the same exact position as chaos unfolded around the two, several explosions going off and shooting up into the skies due to the overload of energy resulting from the struggle-

Minato struggled and looked his younger counterpart in the eye, barely able to keep his eye open-

The mask on one side of his face completely crumbled and Makoto widened his eyes, memories of Hamuko slashing his psyche like razors-

"Hamuko!"

" **HAMUKO!"**

Makoto yelled in Minato's face and the fallen messiah was able to catch a glimpse of his deformed and darkened innards for a few seconds, making him wonder how on earth Makoto was able to stay alive despite having literally nothing working in his body-

"Y-You…" Minato glanced at his exhausted face and it reminded him so much of his older self, the fool who was so fucking desperate for any sort of salvation, anything that would help calm him down and right now, Makoto was just like that, fighting a battle while he had nothing to live for-

The two stumbled momentarily but regained their footing after another vicious earthquake tore through the ground and eventually, the fabric of time and space around their struggle started breaking because of the never-ending pressure as the power of the shadows and the wild card kept clashing with the centuries long power of the fallen messiah the Gods-

"UGH!"

" **HAMUKO!"**

Minato refused to talk shit for a mental edge and pumped more of his energy into the struggle, drawing out the last bit of force from the last drop of blood in his body and Makoto did the same, his voice finally breaking because of the painful pressure on his vocals cords-

The two roared and kept pushing forward despite being in a dead stalemate. They yelled and cursed in each other's faces, trying their hardest to push forward and ignore the world going to hell because of the buildup of energy that was wrecking almost everything for miles but eventually…

In the last second of the final, one of them slipped for a few second when the damage became too much to endure, causing a lapse of concentration that was only a millisecond long and that was enough…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The deafening screech of the fallen messiah tore through the silence of the dead night as he pushed forward and overpowered his younger self, making him stumble backwards as his cloak dissipated and he was forced to take a step back as his body failed on him before Minato did-

Minato expelled the cloak on his left side of his body in a pressure attack that blew one side of Makoto's body to nothingness, reducing his leg, arm and wing to mist before shooting back and ripping through whatever came in-

"GACK!" Makoto's vision blackened out and the battle was over-

"This is the end!" Minato yelled for the final time-

Minato pulled the remaining dark mist into his fist and launched it for Makoto's stomach, tearing through the armor, his flesh and through his bones, ripping open a hole in the middle of his stomach as he screeched at the skies for the final time before everything in his body failed and the battle came to an end-

…

…

…

Makoto lost his balance and fell backwards, unable to stand due to losing his leg and arm. He fixed his stare on the sky, barely able to see anything due to his mostly blind and blurry vision as he slowly fell towards the ground, surely to his death because he was just a push away from death…

"Hamuko…"

Makoto widened his eye, knowing he had failed to avenge her, despite putting his heart and soul into the battle-

"I-I-I'm so…" he barely managed to get those words out, just a few seconds away from crashing into the ground and dying. "S-S-Sorry…"

…

…

…

"So sorry…."

…

…

…

A bloodied arm wrapped around his shoulder and another one wrapped around his nearly nonexistent back, keeping him from falling to his death-

…

…

…

Makoto remained silent and opened his eye to barely make out his reflection towering him and he was the one holding onto him, looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

The fallen messiah looked down at his younger counterpart who was paralyzed in his grip, at his mercy and just seconds away from Death. His left side of the body was almost completely gone, leaving nothing behind and his stomach was continually gushing out blood as Makoto breathed out his last few seconds in the world as even the Hunter of all was exhausted from the ungodly war.

Minato expected him to curse, yell or even spit in his face but deep down, what he predicted happened and Makoto started crying, tears running down his face and onto Minato's hands as the near dead blunet sobbed his heart and soul out because he had failed. Despite having nothing left, his cries were loud enough to echo throughout the city as he bawled like a child because an eternity of suffering and agony awaited him.

Minato kept his hold on him and bit his lip, another memory coming into his mind as he watched Makoto sob out loud, his tears staining his hood and hands. Minato detested tears but he did not pull back or release Makoto and kept him from falling because the sight before him was a reminder.

Minato recalled himself crying when the pressure of the cycles got too much for him, when there was no end in sight, when he finally cracked and gave in, stopped caring and just accepted that he was in for a lifetime of suffering just like Makoto was now…

This was so painfully nostalgic and familiar….

"What are you crying about?" Minato said slowly.

Makoto looked up with his one eye puffy red, still leaking out tears-

"You did a fine job avenging her," Minato said and felt Makoto take a deep breath. The fallen fool looked up to the skies and continued. "You beat the shit out of me man, she's proud of you. You fought against the devil, Makoto…. And she…"

"H-Hamuko…" Makoto looked up to stare at the sky as well. "S-Sorry-"

"She is waiting for you up there," Minato whispered. "You can hear her if you try hard enough…"

Makoto shivered and having no other option, listened to Minato and calmed down, closing his eyes and drawing on the bond he had with her…

" **Makoto…"**

Her voice echoed softly in his mind.

" **Thank you…"**

Makoto took a deep breath and finally calm down, a few more tears coming out of his eye as his soul settled down because of the long awaited salvation, finally giving him some peace after the most horrible and painful hour of his life.

" **I'm waiting…"**

"Hamuko…" Makoto whispered, closing his eye and letting out his last breaths.

3.

2.

1.

Minato held onto Makoto as he turned cold and breathed his last, going limp in the hold of the fallen messiah and finally getting released from the cycle that Death had put him through as his soul left his body and moved on. Minato looked one last time at his tear stained and disfigured face, the remains of his body and the gallons of blood under him. He was gone…..

"…"

Minato tore off his tattered hood with one hand and wrapped it on Makoto's head before sliding one hand behind his knee and picking him up.

"Congratulations on your salvation, man," Minato said as he started walking towards the shrine. His body protested but he kept moving, eventually heading into the graveyard and looking around to see one grave not in use. He walked over and laid Makoto to the rest and stated shoveling the dirt on him and after burying him deep, Minato stood up and shivered because his body was at the absolute limit. Makoto had taken him to limit and while he was exhausted from the triple summoning, he did not make any excuses, refused to make them because Makoto was still a heart broken 17 year old kid, not a centuries old veteran like Tatsuya.

"You did well," Minato said and turned around, limping out of the graveyard.

"I'm proud of you…" he disappeared into the portal.

…

Hamuko stood up and spread out her arms to greet her boyfriend but when he stepped out, she gaped in horror because he was more beaten up than she had ever seen him.

"Minato!" Hamuko ran to stop him from falling and didn't know what to do. "W-What happened!?"

Minato stood up and brushed past her, gritting his teeth and sitting down on his bed, trying hard not to scream and destroy the dorm-

"Who did this to you?" Hamuko grabbed his shoulders and held him close. "H-Hey, Minato!"

"HEY!"

Her voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away and soon, his vision blackened. His mind and body starting shutting down and Minato closed his eyes, passed out and slipped into a coma after the ungodly war he fought against Makoto.

….

….

….

The next full moon, Minato came back to destroy the Hanged Man shadow and left quickly.

The next day, Death started walking the earth.

A month later, Minato had his back against the wall and Death lost it, unable to handle the pent up emotions any longer.

Minato smirked, running a hand through his hair as he stood alone next to a mountain of dead bodies. "Well then… It's time…"

"It is time," Death growled and took off.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT SHIT : Yes, this needed the caps. Now there are two ways I can write the story going forward and you get too chose, yes, even Minato haters... if there are any out there... We'll decide by majority, just answer two simple questions.**

 **1) Do you hate FM Minato so far?**

 **2) Who do you like more/hate less, Fallen Minato or Ryoji in Bloodlust?**

 **Also holy hell, what a fucking war. I do think this is one of the best battles I've written in bloodlust or fallen messiah. There were no limits, do or do not, just an allout war between two persona users. Minato is more well liked but Makoto brought the fight to him even if he was injured. Fought like a literal animal and came this close from beating Minato. Fought while missing half of his face and GREW FUCKING WINGS, enough said. A lot of screaming but that made sense because he couldn't talk any longer.  
**

 **This is what will happen if BL (That abbreviation is horrible, FML) Hamuko dies. If there was anyone else other than Minato, Makoto would have stomped because fusion is way too OP.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the battle, I'd love to know your opinions and again, be sure to answer the questions, there is just one battle left and you get to decide the ending so cheers, see ya later!**


	10. Battle of Gods

**Minato : Before I go on and on about how awesome I am, there is something... or someone that *I* would like to praise. Someone finally ascended and took the challenge of the Gods and for that someone is immortalized because she drew a picture of yours truly!**

 **Wes80 at deviantart. You are to stop doing whatever you are and head over there, praise the picture and thank me for blessing you. That is the picture of the messiah, that picture is the next step evolution for humankind. Your grandchildren 1000 years from now will speak of that picture.**

 **I thank the artist for having the wisdom for drawing that. Thank fuck Hamuko is WAAAAAAY over there and thank fuck I can't see her face. Good job, artist, you've done very well. You are now a friend to the messiah. I'd blow kisses but that would most likely kill you.**

 **Also, HAHAHAHAH! Almost everyone picked me again! Up yours, filthy author. You did everything you could to make me hated, every vile trick in the filthy book but no, I simply became GOD! Even the folks at bloodlust love me! Whaddya say to that, Makoto!?**

Makoto : Just a few more kisses, Hamuko, we're so close to a hundred...

 **Huh huh huh huh huh huh, barf. DID NOT need to see that. Everyone forget that happened.**

 **Fucking reviews.**

 **Jason wu : I thought you were a fan!**

 **GrimReaperJr : I'll show you! I'll show you all!**

 **Raze Olympus : Yes! Picked me! Ask and you shall receive.**

 **Clevernameh : I love me too! If someone cloned me, I'd social link the fuck outta him!**

 **PhantomofP3 : To be fair, he fucked me up pretty badly too... and did you just call me a douche...? Well, you call me omnipotent too so I'll let it slide.**

 **Guest : Boy did fight with nothing working in his body. Had to give him props.**

 **RockyRua : You are learning well, young grasshopper.**

 **Megami Tensei Emperatriz : YES! I am a GOD! Someone give her another Minato plushy!  
**

 **I am aware that some of you... for reason unknown to even a God of wisdom and intelligence like me... have not read the greatest thing ever... Well, spoilers abound but they won't show much.**

 **Onto the fucking chapter.**

* * *

Minato woke up with a throbbing headache but the first thing he did was pull his hand away from whoever was holding it. He clenched his hand into a fist and opened his eyes, biting his lip when he couldn't even make out the light from his right eye as it was badly damaged in the fight.

"Huh?" Hamuko groaned and woke up as well, gasping out loud when Minato, despite being beaten and bloodied to the point of near dead, ripped away the IVs attached to his arm and sat up with his back against the frame. "Minato!"

The fallen messiah held back a sigh and gave her a side glance, acknowledging her with a nod because he was not in the mood to talk much.

"Oh my God!" Hamuko cried and threw herself on him, drawing out a hiss of irritation but that all as he managed to endure her weight without crying out in pain despite being critically injured. "You're awake!"

"Yeah," Minato said, not flinching and Hamuko was surprised he didn't push her off. His godly endurance was just one of the many times she liked about him. "So…. How long was I out?"

"You were out for weeks," Hamuko said, somewhat relaxing the hold around him and pulling back. Minato widened his eyes slightly and nodded. The battle took much more out of him than he had anticipated. "The doctors were amazed that you were still alive and you started healing up pretty soon but…. Nothing can be done about your eye…"

Minato poked his finger into the hole in his head, scaring the crap outta Hamuko as she yelled at him but Minato shrugged and wiped his hand clean on the bed sheet, nodding at her. "Yeah, can't feel my eyeball at all…"

Just thinking about the injury gave him the urge to wring of the nearest Hamuko he could find but….

"What happened, Minato?" Hamuko asked.

"Battle," Minato replied, thinking back to the ungodly war. Honestly it was his experience and godlike damage endurance that gave him the victory as Makoto came real close to beating him. He was exhausted and dead tired from the triple summoning but there were no excuses, Makoto had pushed him to the limit and beyond. "Or more like a war…"

"Um, Tatsuya?" Hamuko asked but she doubted it since Minato had sustained no burns.

"No," Minato stood up and clenched his fist, recalling the fact that he had tri-summoned when Hamuko pushed him off the edge. "Someone else…"

"Who?" Hamuko blinked but Minato ignored her questions and glanced at his fists, a small smirk forming on his face as this was the power-up he wanted and needed. "Well then…" he chuckled. "Time to take care of Elizabeth…"

"Who!?" Hamuko jumped off the chair and got in his personal space, forcing the fallen messiah to sigh. "You've been muttering that name a lot lately, who is Elizabeth!?"

"Oh, nobody special," Minato slurred into her ear and a shiver ran down her backbone, making her wonder how on earth Minato was able to agitate her just seconds after waking up from a horrible beating. "You can say…. Hmmm…"

"Yes?" Hamuko shivered again, not backing off despite the horrible stench of dirt and blood rolling off Minato. She sighed and leaned in, awaiting his answer.

"Elizabeth is an ex of mine," Minato shrugged.

Hamuko gasped and pulled him closer by the collar of the hospital gown. "Your ex!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"She's not THAT important," Minato shrugged.

"Is she pestering you!?" Hamuko demanded. "How dare she?! Tell me if she's bothering you-"

"Nah, don't worry," Minato assured. He broke the hug and walked forward, stomping his feet and then hopping to get the blood running after a long slumber. "She won't bother me any longer now, don't worry."

"It's just you and me, darling," Minato smirked and looked back, forcing a blush to spread on Hamuko's cheeks. She swooned over his smile and Minato looked ahead, a devilish smile spawning on his face as he started walking towards the door because all was so clear now. "Nobody will be bothering us, I promise you."

"Alright," Hamuko sighed softly, putting a hand against her cheek. "If you need help then-"

"I won't," Minato said, opening the door and chuckling. "Time to put this chapter behind me, later babe." he waved and stepped out the door, slamming it shut. He gave a sigh and made a mental note to wash his mouth with soap. He could still hear Hamuko showering praises on him from the other side of the room and while manipulating her was extremely easy, the sweet talk always left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Fuck her," Minato stood up and brushed his fringe to the side, ripping the bandage off his badly damaged eye so all could see. After that, he started walking, horrifying the people around him and pleasing the fallen messiah who hummed and swaggered his way out of the hospital, eyes brimming with bloodlust and thirst for salvation. "Won't need to sleep with that bitch anymore, life is good right now."

Later that night, Minato went on the warpath, his road to salvation.

….

"Minato!"

Elizabeth's pleading cries had no effect on the fallen messiah as he walked her down and beat her to the ground without mercy, brushing off her attacks casually and firing back with twice the power. Elizabeth kept going on and on about their bond and the fact that she never forgot him but to Minato it didn't matter much to him, he didn't give a crap about anything but his salvation.

"Aww, crying again?" Minato sneered, cupping her jaw and running his thumb over the dry tears on her face. "You can rest in peace knowing that your death brings me one step closer to salvation."

"Minato, please-" Elizabeth tried to talk and got smashed to the ground, with the fallen persona user towering her, cracking his neck. He cupped her wrist and flung her into the pillar and she smashed against the structure with a thud, slowly siding down with no energy left in her body. "D-Don't do this."

Minato chuckled and gripped his blade, looking over bloodied and shuddering frame one last time, burying the moment into his brain because she looked perfect.

"You never looked better, you lowlife bitch!" he spat and bolted, closing the distance faster than Elizabeth could comprehend and one swing later-

"Ugh!"

Elizabeth shivered and looked down to see the blade sticking into her chest. She widened her golden eyes and looked up to see Minato smirking down at her as he drove the blade deeper into her flesh, looking to end the one sided slaughter once and for all.

"I-I love-"

"Loved the wrong guy," Minato hissed and silenced her with another push before pulling the blade out of her chest, sending her crashing face-first to the ground, completely motionless. "Peace and love, that shit is not in my DNA anymore, because of you and your stupid contract!"

Minato took off running to avoid the damage, running into the access point and watching the fireworks from the gates of the tower. He looked around and then up at the sky.

"Nyarlathotep!"

"…"

Minato waited for a reply before shaking his head and frowning at the altered sky.

"Interesting…." Minato hissed and walked off.

…

"Tatsuya!"

"Oh Christ," Minato said, holding Maya upside down by her ankle, casually rocking her broken frame and leaving a trail of blood for her boyfriend to follow. "I didn't damage your vocal cords yet, scream louder."

Maya was sent crashing into the building and she slumped down. The fallen persona user strolled his way over to her and rubbed his chin, just awaiting the arrival of his rival but meanwhile….

"You don't learn," Maya hissed. "Tatsuya is going to beat you again."

"Yeah right," Minato snorted. "Pray for him because he'll need it this time. Like I said before, he's strong but he is no Wild Card."

"Fallen dipshit!"

"Here we go," Minato pulled his leg back and sent Maya crashing through the building, an act Tatsuya caught and then screamed at the top of his lungs. "Took you a while, bitch."

Tatsuya yelled at him to get ready because he was burn to take his fucking life because this was the last straw-

Minato gave a smile, a cocky and confident grin that managed to surprise Tatsuya because his grins were getting a lot more nervous in their past few battles. Minato seemed far more confident than before and Tatsuya was definitely a little worried.

"Well then," Minato took his stance and beckoned him over. "Save the world if you can!"

…

Minato was sent flying into the building by another blast of flames and Tatsuya quickly followed, closing the distance and firing a one two to take his head off-

Minato came to a stop with his back against the building and caught the lunging punches in his palm before pulling Tatsuya close, to the point their foreheads were touching-

"HEY!" Minato yelled.

Tatsuya frowned.

"Wanna see something cool!?" the blunet asked.

"No…" Tatsuya spat.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Minato laughed to the skies, a burst of blue mist erupting from the sea of his soul. He grinned in the face of the brunette and his single eye shone with a malicious glint because he knew the battle was over and the suffering had only begun.

"Persona!"

Tatsuya and Maya were taken aback by the horrifying roars of the personas as the fallen messiah tri-summoned his three strongest personas, making the whole city quake as the three beasts roared out to the heavens, making Tatsuya take a step back, eyes fixed on the shorter male who was standing upright, his grin more twisted and psychotic than ever before.

"Kill him…"

…

Minato ran a hand through his hair as he towered over the beaten veteran. He ignored Maya's cries for her savior to get up but Minato knew Tatsuya was done and there was just one thing left to do…

"Hm," Minato reached into his pocket but stopped, pulling his hand out and curling it into a fist. He looked up to the skies and held out his middle finger for the Dark God.

"Fuck you, I'm taking my chances!" he spat and grabbed a hold of Tatsuya's leg, sending the broken veteran several feet up in the air, immediately sending a sphere of flames that detonated against his body in a large explosion of smoke and flames and soon, ashes rained down. Minato caught a fistful and strolled over to a terrified Maya who had watched the whole battle unfold, not believing Minato had beaten Tatsuya and left nothing of him.

"Here," Minato sprinkled the ashes on her face and held out his other palm against her face. There was no resistance, no struggle because she was done. "Suck on that, bitch."

A torrent of hellfire later, Minato blew the ashes away and stalked off, now a prime target for the Evil God.

…

Minato slammed the door to the dorm close and walked down the steps, stopping when he saw Hamuko running towards him. "Your messiah is nothing more than a bitch of mine." he repeated what he had said to Yukari earlier and hopped off the steps, holding her heated gaze with a bored expression on his face.

He looked up at the sky briefly, pretty sure about a certain God watching the battle of the two wild cards.

Hamuko projected dual blades into her grip and took off running, looking to end his fucking life-

"Hm," Minato started walking in response to her charge, a cloak of dark mist flaring around his frame. The two closed the distance fairly quickly as Hamuko picked up the pace but Minato was still walking at a snail's pace, not doing anything in response to Hamuko dual summoning her two strongest personas-

The two wild cards clashed a second later with Hamuko yelling at him to get ready but for Minato, most of the focus was on somebody else.

"Well then," Minato cracked his neck. "Save the world if you can."

…

Minato ran a hand through his hair as Hamuko laid motionless next to his feet, dead after a long and chaotic battle that broke barriers. He didn't have high hopes for her but she did surprise him a few times, despite being centuries younger than him and at the end, Minato gave up on his plan and had to finish the battle because God knows what would have happened.

"Wild Cards," Minato said, glancing at his fist. First Makoto and now Hamuko, hell even the Hamuko in the other world managed to surprise him. He looked down at her motionless frame and nodded. "You did well…"

He had half a mind to burn her to ashes like her pathetic friends but he relented and grabbed a hold of her ankle, picking her up and then marching off.

There was only one road left to him now.

Minato looked up at the skies and yelled, ignoring the chaos unfolding around him and the cries of so many people calling for him to save them.

"Nyarlathotep!"

…

The first battle pushed Minato to the limit and while he had his moments, the Dark God was still a notch above him, backed by millions of his followers in the world and for the first time in a while, Minato found himself outmatched, even when tri-summoning. After the battle, he found that his blue hair had turned snow white as the battle as if the battle had made him an old man.

"Well then," Minato limped his way through the remains of Nyarlathotep's followers.

"Time to get young again," he whispered with a grin.

…

A portal opened in the desolate world and the fallen messiah stepped out, popping his injured shoulder back into place and looking around with a smirk, finding a long line of dead bodies and gallons of blood as everything he could see was drenched in blood and entrails.

"Looks like the welcoming committee," Minato chuckled, not bothered by the extreme level of violence before him. He shrugged and scanned through the wasteland of a city, recalling all the fun times and the ungodly war he fought not too long ago. "Well, time to check on my younger self."

…

Ryoji was covered in blood and entrails and he was just about ready to kill another unfortunate mortal to satiate his bloodlust but the sudden flare of dark energy widened his eyes momentarily and he dropped the human back, staring off into the distance because someone else was there.

The God of Death had taken over the city and the world in a matter of weeks as there was nobody else who could stop him, entire armies fell before him and now, the remaining humans just surrendered and offered themselves as sacrifices because resistance was futile against the insane God who was far worse than any demon in any nightmare.

The broken memories flashed before Ryoji's eyes, filling him with hate but at the same time, he was curious because the aura of the fallen messiah was nothing less than the aura of a God.

"Minato, was it?" Ryoji snickered, cleaning the chunks of flesh on his face and lumbering forward. He was looking forward to meeting this Minato.

He was looking forward to breaking him.

He was going to accomplish what his filthy 'brother' could not.

A mortal pretending to be a God was the ultimate sin and Ryoji swore to punish the dark messiah for the blasphemy.

…

Minato hissed and looked down at the grave with rage evident in his features.

It was gone.

Makoto's body was gone.

"Makoto," Minato found just a few spots of dried up blood and nothing else. "That son of a bitch!" he knew who was responsible for this and he also knew that certain someone was looking for him.

Minato glanced one last time at the grave he had dug when he was close to death, he went out of his way to pay respect to Makoto and Ryoji had the gall to ruin that. While Makoto's body was gone, the fallen persona user was sure that his toughest rival was watching the whole thing unfold.

A loud echo of thousands of growls and snarls alerted Minato and he started walking, headed for the direction of the God of Death who was doing the same, marching through the barren wasteland to meet Minato.

"Interesting," Minato spotted a few people cowering in fear and he knew, as the last remaining persona user, he was the only messiah left in the world but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit about the weaklings and the puppets, he only cared about his salvation. After giving Makoto his salvation, Minato was hell-bent on getting himself free too. "Hope you're watching this." he looked up at the skies and kept his slow pace, ignoring the roars of the shadows.

"Minato!"

"Heh," the white haired fool snickered, not a bit intimidated by the roar that had silenced almost everyone before him. "That's cute."

The shadows started following his trail, crawling out from the shadows and slowly building in numbers around the fallen messiah who didn't seem to notice or just didn't care because his mind was focused on his insurance policy and he was slowly getting closer to that.

Eventually, Minato saw Ryoji, clad in his usual attire but the most striking difference was the expression on his face, he really looked like an insane God and the blood on his body further enforced that thought. Insanity was just rolling off him and Minato was sure his presence was suffocating as the nearby people gasped for air as soon as he came close.

Ryoji saw the shorter, beaten up male with white hair and one good eye, exhaustion evident in his features. He looked as if he was going to fall any second now and Ryoji snorted, mocking Makoto for losing to a weakling like him.

Minato briefly looked around to spot thousands of shadows around him, he was surrounded and just a few yards away, Ryoji was grinning at him, like a caged beast that was ready to pounce and maul him.

"I remember you," Ryoji said, the shadows growling and snarling behind him, awaiting his command. "What did you call yourself? Demon? Devil?"

"God," Minato interjected, making Ryoji frown at him.

"Stupid," Ryoji spat, looking up and down, eyes scanning the numerous wounds and gashes on his body. "You looked pathetic."

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool and all but," Minato hissed. "What did you do to Makoto's body?"

"Hm?" Ryoji widened his eyes. "I will demonstrate shortly what I do to weaklings."

"Weaklings, huh?" Minato hummed. "What does that make you? Makoto made you his whore the last I remember, oh mighty God of Death."

Ryoji scowled, taking a step forward. "Watch your mouth, old man."

"There was no longer a distinction to be made between you and Nyx," Minato mocked, taking Ryoji by surprise. How the hell did he know who Nyx was?

"How dare you speak her name?" Ryoji said. "And how dare you call her a-"

"Shut the fuck up, you little brat," Minato spat. "You can kill anyone of these puppets but how DARE you ruin the grave that I dug? You don't do that. You don't disrespect someone who I gave respect, you filthy whoreson."

"You've got quite a mouth on you," Ryoji rolled his shoulders and the shadows started advancing slowly, outnumbering Minato one to several thousands. "You made a mistake coming here; you made the mistake of insulting Nyx, the worst mistake of your life."

"You don't get to judge me, kid," Minato said. "But I am going to judge you."

"Laughable," Ryoji said. "You stand on my domain. You've aged a thousand years in a few months and coming here was the worst mistake of your life, you think you're a God, huh?"

"I know I'm a God," Minato took a step forward too; ready to cash in his insurance policy.

"And just like that, you have sealed your fate," Ryoji said, ordering the shadows to advance and they did, making their way towards the fallen messiah who was still staring at Ryoji, not bothered by the little pests. "This will be horrible, old man, I am going to make you grovel at my feet, you are going to kiss them and just like everyone else, you will worship me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minato's psychotic laugh echoed for miles, even stopping the shadows as his deranged laughter lingered on for the next several seconds. "You're going to break me!?"

"Break me!?" Minato stomped his way forward, Ryoji had touched a nerve by even suggesting that. "Yeah, an abomination like you is going to break me. I'd take you more seriously kid, if Makoto didn't already make you his bitch."

"Grrr!"

"And that is why you're throwing his bitchy tantrum, right?" Minato continued. "In the end, he possessed you, made you his bitch, reason why you took his body, just to preserve your pride."

"Keep talking," Ryoji suggested. "Every word you speak worsens your punishment."

"I will," Minato replied. "Do you really think you intimidate me, huh? I'll let you on in a little secret, kid. Watch and listen closely…"

Minato held out his palm and a pillar of dark blue flames erupted towards the skies, the mythical blade forming in Minato's palm as Ryoji and the shadows watched on, a bit wary of the unforgiving flames.

"Azathoth!"

Minato's call was answered by an ungodly roar, sending the pests scurrying backwards while Ryoji widened his eyes, the mask of flames slowly dissipating to reveal a peculiar blade in Minato's grip, a blade that made even the God of Death a little wary.

"I'm more of a God of Death that you'll ever be," Minato gave a shit eating grin and Ryoji gave one in return, ordering the shadows to rush at the fallen messiah.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Minato's deranged laughter echoed for miles, scaring the remaining humans even worse than Ryoji did. He paid no attention to the thousands of shadows because now, this was not just for shit and giggles, this was for his salvation. "Rush at me, come on! This is the grand finale! Come at me, you filthy son of a bitch!"

"I have worked my entire life for this," Minato hissed, focus still on Ryoji who shrugged and rushed. "I GAVE MY LIFE FOR THIS!"

All the battles and struggles had come down to this.

"Get ready to bow!" Ryoji roared.

"I hope your whore mother is watching this!" Minato spat out when Ryoji came within striking distance and shot a death glare in his direction, eyes brimming with unadulterated bloodlust and rage but all of that just bounced off the fallen messiah who laughed one more time before the clash, surrounded by shadows and face to face with a God.

"This is the bloodlust of a messiah!"

* * *

 **Had to write this damn thing twice because my laptop overheated and shut down, lost everything! And wow, everyone picked Minato again... not surprised at this point. If you guys had picked Ryoji, he would have been a hero in this chapter but you didn't so... Minato is more of an anti-hero and Ryoji is an antagonist. I had something planned for the ending but eh... no use in writing something that most of the people aren't looking forward to, that's like a slap to the people who do review so... here we are.**

 **For those who have not read FM, google image search Fate Stay Night EA, Minato's blade, 'azathoth' looks like that, except it's dark blue instead of red. Spoilers here but for the sake for visualization. Also, Minato has snow white hair.**

 **Last battle of this fic. The end is very close now. There were a few spoilers for folks who haven't read FM but nothing major and besides, this is non-cannon to the story, made purely because people liked Minato way too much.**

 **See ya folks! Do review.**


	11. Fallen Gods

**Minato : Alright. Again. Stop doing whatever you are doing because this is more important. Behold the avatar/cover photo/story photo/whathefuckeverisonthestory and praise it! Praise it because this is the art of the primordial and again, this is thanks to the wisdom of Wes80, the same friend of the messiah that drew the previous photo.**

 **Fuck that fat face ass fuck Makoto in the movies and the dead guy in the manga. This is what should have been and why the fuck is the artist not working for ATLUS after drawing a masterpiece such as this!? What the fuck, ATLUS!? Some assholes need knocking out there. Regardless, behold the picture. Even with the white hair I look hot as hell and look at DAT blade, really makes the picture. Again, I thank Wes80. I would blow kisses but that would most likely shatter reality so I will refrain.**

 **Now, let me tell you. I spent over 10000 words putting on a show so you better review because the author is a review whore and dammit, I still want to kill all of you!**

 **Fucking Reviews.**

 **Jason Wu : Fuck that. This is cannon.**

 **GrimRepaerJr slash Makoto : The biggest cuck is Ryoji. Like holy hell, Makoto screwed dozens of random girls and he watched on like a little kid sucking on his thumb in the corner so... Fuck you.**

 **Raze Olympus : Boy will not have an ass when I'm done with him and YES! YES YOU CAN! Ask and you shall receive. Give my fan a FUCKING PLUSHIE GODDAMMIT!**

Megami Tensei Emperatriz : **I did a lot of sweet talking with Hamuko... like way too much for my sanity. NO, She is NOT any of that! Anyone but her, anyone but Hamuko! Damn right I look hot, just look at that cover photo and your reviews actually gave the author a name for this chapter so I thank you... I WOULD blow kisses but... that would most likely end the whole world.**

 **Clevenameeh : You are now imagining a threesome, HA HA HA! Have fun. She is a giddy schoolgirl because I am swagger manifest and yes, YOU CAN GET A plushie too! Someone give her a plushie dammit!**

 **Minato : Minato goddamn messiah Arisato. Blessing souls since 1992... Fuck that was a long time ago...**

 **Sonic : You're welcome.**

 **RockyRua : And that is all you need to think about and do. Minato bless you.**

 **And so it begins. Let me just say, I invaded this world for shits and giggles but this is for my salvation now. Some of you know what I do to people who are linked to my salvation... For those who do not know... Shit is about to get nasty.**

* * *

Ryoji stopped his charge when the heat got more intense, forcing him to stop but his minions moved on,looking to tear the white haired male to pieces-

Minato shouted and expelled a vortex of dark blue flames that came forward in the form of a tidal wave that crashed into the shadows and kept spreading, burning through the large number of shadows in a couple of seconds right before the eyes of Death. Ryoji backed off and prepared to defend himself from the flames but they just dissipated a few feet away from him, leaving large amounts on ashes of the ground.

"Hm," Ryoji shook his head. So, the shadows were worthless. No matter, he was stronger than every shadow in Tartarus, even combined. "Not so impressive, old man."

"Then come forward and show me, kid," Minato taunted, cracking his neck and jabbing his sword at the appraiser. "Will you or should I do the honors?"

"I am coming for your soul," Ryoji hissed and bolted, speeding forward like a black blur to take the life of the fallen messiah-

"Huh," Minato crouched down slightly and after the first time in a long while, decided to meet a charge head on instead of staying on the outside and toying around for a while. His body zapped forward like a bluish white blur and the distance between the two entities quickly lessened and they drew closer, loading up on their fists and screaming at each other-

"No more games," Minato easily slipped the incoming punch and pulled more force into his right hand. "My salvation is on the line."

Ryoji blinked when he missed the first punch and Minato retaliated , giving a shit eating grin as he rifled his own fist forward-

Ryoji tried to move back but the speed took him by surprise so did the sudden surge of energy and before he knew it, Minato's fist was already sailing for his stomach-

"GACK!"

Minato widened his grin and looked up as his fist tore through Ryoji's stomach as soon as it made contact, blasting through the rotting flesh of the shadow and then lodging inside, twisting and turning against his innards and that was the first punch only.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Minato laughed out loud and looked up to stare at Ryoji's face, an expression of astonishment and utter surprise marred his usually stoic face because this was the first time anybody had damaged and the first time he had experienced pain. Worst of all, he couldn't even move back in time and got beaten to the punch by a mortal.

Minato had punched a hole into his body with the first strike.

The very fist punch he threw-

Minato pulled his fist out and knocked Ryoji to the ground with a follow up shot to the side of his head, walking forward and standing over him with a smirk on his face and Ryoji stayed down, still having trouble digesting the first exchange of the fight. He held onto his busted stomach that started healing almost instantly but his psyche didn't.

"Come on, kid," Minato snorted, brushing his white fringe to the side of his face, showing Ryoji his badly damaged eye. "Old man with one eye, that's all I am."

Ryoji gritted his teeth and jumped up, lunging at the fallen messiah who sidestepped and crashed a knee up his stomach, lifting him off the ground before another punch was drilled to the side of his head, snapping him head violently and sending him flying away from the fallen fool.

Ryoji rolled across the ground but came to a stop by digging his hand into the surface, quickly standing up and growling at the mortal for damaging him. "You bastard..." he hissed through his teeth as Minato looked at him with that infuriating smirk, taunting him to come forward and Ryoji did just that. "I will molest your dead body."

"Yeah right," Minato scoffed, moving to avoid his charge and then pulling him back with the collar of his shirt, whipping his head to the side with a nasty slap before he went down and punched another hole into his stomach, forcing out a horrible scream from the appraiser as his blood splattered down in gallons. "Stupid bitch." the fallen messiah spat and hurled him far away as if he was a paper weight, following it up by sending a surge of holy light that detonated against Ryoji and sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

Ryoji pushed himself up to his feet and widened his eye. Who the hell was this guy?

"Y-You," Ryoji scowled, holding onto his busted stomach that started healing again. "How dare you...!?"

Minato looked down at his blade, the mythical blade Azathoth that was capable of destroying cities. He shook his head and made the weapon disappear from his grip. "You're not worthy enough," he stated, curling his hands into fists. "My fists will be enough for you."

Ryoji roared out loud and bolted for the fallen persona user, swinging punches as soon as he got into range-

Minato blocked his strikes and retaliated with shots of his own, crashing his knuckles into the face and body of the appraiser, letting out cackles every time his punches tore into his body, opening up more holes and eventually, Minato started pushing him back, sending him flying a good distance away with a kick against his stomach.

Without waiting for a second, Minato followed the soaring entity and quickly caught up to him, grabbing him in mid-air and pulling him down, eliciting a screech when Ryoji's back slammed onto Minato's knee, drawing out a crack and grin from the demented persona user as he hammered him down without mercy. "Some God you are!" he spat and raised his boot up to stomp the ego out of him but Ryoji rolled away, immediately standing up when he came to a stop.

Ryoji, for the first time ever, took a step back because he was in denial, not sure what was going on. He was getting overpowered and every punch that Minato threw either tore into his body or came real close to knocking him out and he had no idea how to deal with that. This guy, this mortal was doing something that was unheard of!

Minato was killing him in almost every exchange and if not for his godlike regeneration, he would have been dead with the first punch thrown and that was a hard pill to swallow as HE was the God of Death.

"Come on, you filthy whoreson," Minato spat. "Your whore mother is watching this. Make that bitch proud."

Upon hearing that, Ryoji ran for him again, only to get stopped midway as Minato rushed at him, like a blur, undetectable even by him and just a second later, his body was drilled with another series of punches as if they there were thrown from the shadows because he couldn't get a reading on where they were coming from-

"I won't even need my personas for this," Minato punctured more holes into his body, knocking the air out of his lungs by a brutal knee that carved another hole in his stomach. He moved his head to the side and caught the lunging punch, twisted on the limb and broke the arm of the appraiser, ignoring the horrible screaming coming from the God of Death.

Ryoji managed to block the punch and drew back quickly, nursing his wounding arm and healing the broken limb but his expression was a sight to be behold. He was still confused and rattled, his mind was still having trouble coping with the fact, the reality that a mortal was totally brutalizing him like it was nothing-

Ryoji stopped and exploded with a horrendous screech of hatred and dread, a scream that had snared everyone else but to Minato, it was nothing, just a kid throwing a tantrum after getting smacked around for a bit.

"That's cute," Minato snorted. "But let me tell you... that screaming won't work on someone who just doesn't give a shit."

"Ugh," Ryoji shook his head and his body healed up again. He cleaned the blood on his lips with the back of his sleeve and widened his eyes at the stain. "You son of a bitch!"

Minato cracked his neck and took off running again, ducking low and then exploding forward as he tackled Ryoji and sent him crashing through the trees, breaking the trunks with his back before stopping and simply tossing him away like trash-

Ryoji hissed and came back with a lunging one two punch that Minato caught and then split his head open with a brutal headbutt, causing ichor to seep into his eyes, blinding him momentarily. A sick cackle from Minato was followed with more punches as he pushed forward and grabbed a hold of Ryoji, manhandling the God and busting him up, marring his body with more gaping holes and nasty bruises-

Another sharp punch nearly knocked Ryoji out and he snapped his head back, widening his eyes when he saw Minato covered in ichor, his blood, his godly blood was drawn out by a mortal and that mortal hadn't bled a drop till now-

Minato hopped and invited him to take a shot and Ryoji took the chance, bolting forward and throwing a flurry of strikes that breezed past the fallen messiah who chuckled and started dancing his way out of his shots, swaying back and forth and laughing in the face of Death, occasionally slapping his face for more giggles.

"I'm dancing in the moonlight, bitch," Minato cackled. "Put more effort into this!"

Ryoji howled and threw a wild strike for his head that was slapped to the side before Minato charged forward and punched a hole into his chest, making Ryoji collapse against him with a gasp of pain-

Minato pushed him back and broke one side of his face with a hook, sending him crashing to the ground. He stepped up and stomped onto his chest, burying him into the ground.

"Your days of being a God are over," Minato said, stomping onto his face once and then allowing Ryoji to move away, allowing him to stand so he could knock him back down to his feet and remind him on his place.

Ryoji hurled a blob of darkness at Minato who smacked it to the side and walked forward, making Ryoji taking a step and he gasped when he noticed he did so.

No. This was not happening.

He was a God!

Minato was nothing but a old and beaten up mortal.

Minato sidestepped his charge and slapped him hard on the face, jumping back to avoid his hands. He laughed and danced his way out of another flurry, folding his arms and just moving his body to slip the punches as he wanted to humiliate Ryoji and break him down into a mortal or something even worse.

Ryoji was stopped in the middle of another punch when Minato smashed his knee against his stomach and then smashed an elbow to the side of his face and soon as Ryoji took a step back, Minato overpowered him to his knees and broke his nose with another knee strike. He cursed the appraiser for being worthless and hammered him down, mercilessly stomping onto his face and neck, over and over again, not stopping even when his throat got turned into rubber and his entire face swelled up due to the beating-

"Hm," Minato took a step back and Ryoji got up, the features reforming on his face as the wounds started healing. The persona user looked on as the God got back to his feet, panting and hissing at his enemy.

Without another word, Minato closed the distance again but this time, Ryoji managed to pull his guard by, blocking the incoming shots by his arms but even blocking was causing damage to his limbs and eventually, he pulled back briefly, darkness seeping out of his hands before he rushed forward and sent his scythe lunging to take Minato's head off-

Minato caught the blade in his grip and crushed the metal to bits. He grabbed a handful of metal scraps and slapped them on Ryoji's face, dragging over his eyes, forcing the appraiser to pull back and remove the bits out from his eyes and meanwhile, Minato stalked him, almost knocking him down with a punch but Ryoji managed to stay standing, rushing forward and grabbing onto the fallen messiah-

Minato shook his head and summoned a sword into his grip, slicing through Ryoji's body and forcing him to take a step back. The fallen messiah grinned in delight as more ichor splattered over him and he licked some of it off his lips, wagging a finger at the God.

"Don't you put your filthy teeth anywhere near me," Minato hissed, holding up his sword, reflecting just a bit of yellow moonlight into Ryoji's eyes. "Fuck Nyx by the way, that stupid bitch. If she was here, I'd fuck her till she loved me."

"GRRRR!" Ryoji howled at his insult, clenching his fists.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Minato sneered. "You little brat. Do something about it. In the filthy honor of your whore mother."

"SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH!" Ryoji's voice morphed into something unearthly and Minato scoffed.

Ryoji summoned the scythe into his grip again and Minato rolled his eyes, picking up his sword and jabbing it at the appraiser. It was a normal blade, nowhere close to the blades of Lucifer and Michael but after seeing his pathetic power, Minato was sure he wouldn't need high level weapons.

Another rush from Ryoji drew another chuckle from the white haired persona user as he leaned back and slipped his shots, knocking a number of his teeth outta his mouth he fired back, easily gaining the upper hand on Ryoji. He shoved him back and came forward, slicing through his flesh with his blade, cutting up his arms and chest as Ryoji kept backtracking-

Ryoji surged forward again and ran into a fist that wobbled him. Seconds later, Minato stabbed the blade into his body and smirked in his face, twisting the weapon and reducing it to scraps inside of his body. Ryoji howled but Minato clasped his mouth shut, getting real close to his face with a shit eating grin on his own.

"Is that all?"

Ryoji couldn't power out of his hold, no matter how hard he tried-

Minato easily picked the little brat up and slammed him down onto a bunch of rocks, pacing around the struggling entity with more chuckles and taunts. He shook his head and kicked him back to the ground, pushing his face away with his sneakers.

"Get up," Minato grabbed a fistful of black hair and dragged him up, forcing him to stand-

Ryoji lunged and dug his teeth into Minato's shoulder-

"Fucking bitch!" Minato howled, beyond pissed at him playing possum. He didn't care about his own body and just ripped Ryoji away from his shoulder, losing a chunk of his own flesh in the process but he managed to push him away and roared out at the top of his lungs, louder than Ryoji could ever imagine screaming-

Ryoji shook his head and bolted forward to tussle with the fallen persona user but he didn't know what he was getting into. Even for a fearsome entity like him, the atmosphere grew oppressive as Minato growled in rage, walking forward and casually blocking his charge but once he got his hands around Ryoji, the beatdown started all over again-

The fallen messiah didn't bother throwing punches and started slashing his body with his sword, opening up dozens of nasty gashes on his entire body and causing another rain of ichor from the crippled body of the God who didn't know how to defend himself. He kept pushing his scythe forward to defend himself from the slashes but Minato was just way too fast as he shattered the weapon with a counter slash, sending a slap over the flash that connected on his already cut up face, smearing his own blood all over-

Ryoji backed off and started panting as his own blood got in his eyes and just ahead, the fallen messiah was stalking forward with a remorseless expression on his face. Minato bolted to block his scream of denial and ripped him off the ground, immediately impaling the blade in his shoulder, only to pull it back out and give another twisted smile, digging the blade into his other shoulder-

The appraiser screeched as the white haired fool stood up and towered over him, looking down at him like he was some sort of lowlife and that pissed Ryoji off to no end. He threw his broken arms up to punch the bastard across the face but Minato easily caught them, drew closer and flashed his smile, his other hand wrapped around hilt of the blade-

"Yell as loud as you can," Minato whispered. "I want your whore mother to suffer-"

Ryoji opened his mouth but fell back when Minato stabbed the sword into his forehead without a second thought, silencing the God of Death as his eyes went wide in a muffled scream, the pain overriding his senses as he fell back down with a thud, his cold eyes now shimmering with something else because he couldn't count the number of times this mortal had killed him.

Minato towered over him with a remorseless expression on his face. This was not fun and games, this was for his salvation. "Get up, you bitch."

Ryoji sucked in a deep breath and pulled the blade out of his forehead, sitting up and panting which was the first mistake. The second mistake was that he lunged at Minato as soon as he got his senses-

Minato backed off and summoned a long chain into his hands. He threw the chains forward and they quickly wrapped around Ryoji's neck and the appraiser halted, widening his eyes as the insane messiah on the other side gave another one of his horrifying grins.

"Bad move,"

Ryoji tried to break free from the chains but the next second, Minato easily picked him up and started flinging him into the nearby trees and rocks, smashing his body against the ground over and over again and basking in the rain of godly blood from the skies, licking the drops that fell on his face-

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Minato's haunting laugh went on for miles, scaring the remaining citizen in the city. After another brutal landing, Minato tightened the hold around the chains and starting swinging Ryoji around at a furious pace, whipping up a small sandstorm due to the speed and several meters up, Ryoji howled and hissed as the pressure got too much, as if something was threatening to burst from his throat-

Eventually, Minato heard a deafening scream and looked up to see another shower of ichor and Ryoji's limp body coming crashing down. He channeled a sphere of flames and chucked it against his frame, sending the appraiser flying away after the explosion of flames-

"Ryoji is blasting off again," Minato sneered and followed him, stopping when the God landed and the healing kicked him but this time, it was much slower than last time but eventually, the insane teenager got up, eyes completely wide open in surprise and a small hint of fear.

"Every cycle I went through," Minato said as he paced around Ryoji. "I harnessed a piece of Death, every time for over thousand cycles. You're a God and all but I'm nothing less either."

"..."

"I told you before, I'm more of a God of Death than you'll ever be," Minato announced. "What have YOU done?"

"Y-You..." Ryoji scowled, limping his way forward. His pride was just not accepting losing, losing THIS badly, against a mortal.

"Hell, beyond that, I've banged almost every girl in the school and the whole damn island!" Minato continued. "What have you done? You are the biggest cuck I have ever seen in my life. You were always sucking on your thumb in the corner as Makoto plowed a random girl."

"I'm going to get you," Ryoji swore. "For every wound on my body, I will repay it back a thousand fold!"

"Like hell, you will," Minato rolled his shoulder, blowing his fringe out of his eye. "I've danced circles around you and this even't my final form, bitch!"

"You are still just a mortal-"

"Shut your whore mouth up," Minato interjected. "Who the hell are you to look down at me? I can tear your body to pieces anytime I desire. Know your place, you little shit. You are not a God, nor a human, you're a complete abomination, makes me sick that you are tied to me and my counterparts. I should kill your ass in the first cycle because you SON OF A BITCH, you started all of this."

"You and your filthy mother," Minato howled. "Both of you can kiss my ass. You made my life a living hell and I can see now, you would have done the same to Makoto, ain't that right?"

"Makoto was weak!" Ryoji scowled back. "He lived as long as he did because of my mercy."

"He made you his bitch," Minato reminded. "And be real, he still gave me the toughest fight of my life and I have lived longer than you can comprehend. You're nothing to Wild Cards like him and I. Now, bow down and kiss my feet or else I'll make you."

"Kiss my ass, you son of a bitch!" Ryoji shouted back. "I bow to no-one! Especially not to a mortal."

"You are in denial," Minato shot back. "Tch, whatever. Come here, you little brat. I'm going to make you scream mommy!"

Ryoji bolted forward in a blind range and fired a number of punches, missing Minato every time as the fallen messiah started walking forward, catching the last two punches and pulling Ryoji forward, to the point their foreheads were touching-

"I'm going to make you an example..."

Ryoji suffered a punch to the side that blackened his vision and the next second, he was dragged to the ground, enduring a volley of shots to his face that kept him down and Minato grabbed a hold of his face, his single eye widening as he curled his hand into a fist, holding it up and tilting his head, seconds away from making an example out of Ryoji.

"You don't disrespect someone who I gave respect to," Minato said, lowly, slowly, in a chilling tone of voice. It was faint but cold enough to rattle the God of Death as he looked up and saw his beaten and bloodied self in the cold silver eye of the ruthless messiah who was above him, holding him down a child, ready to rain down more cruelty. "Should have left Makoto alone..."

Minato looked at the sky briefly and then launched the first punch, the first of many-

A shower of brutal strikes struck Ryoji repeatedly on his face and throat as the fallen messiah rained down punches without pause and mercy, not stopping even when crushed his facial muscles and whatever was holding his face. He ignored the cries and pressed him down with more force, biting his lip as he placed more energy into his punches and started beating Ryoji senseless, horribly pounding his face into a nasty mess of bumps and bruises, blinding him and cutting off the air from his nose and throat as the appraiser kept gasping-

Minato growled and bit the fingers off his hands as he tried to struggle, spitting them off before eventually biting and ripping a good bit of flesh from his arms, hammering him down and then jumping on top of him with a war cry, continuing the relentless mauling of the shadow, brutally ripping open more holes on his body and faces with his punches alone. Gallons of blood splattered over the area and onto the demented persona user who laughed to the skies, licking some of it off his face because he was getting used to it already-

"Are you watching this!?"

Minato howled at the skies.

"You stupid whore!" Minato shouted. "I'm abusing your goddamn son! Come here and save him!"

"NYX!"

Ryoji stopped struggling when he heard the fallen persona user fell on the top of his lungs, calling out the goddess of the night sky, the night queen, the supreme entity.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

More punches followed his cold laugh and Minato ended up ripping both of his arms out of the sockets, beating him on the head with his own limbs before going back to brutalizing him with sickening cackles and giggles.

Eventually, after one last punch into the hole in his face, Minato removed his fist and stood up, standing over the absolute mess that was once Ryoji and this time, the healing was slow, as if Ryoji had lost some of the will to fight. Minato snickered and licked the ichor off his fingers, shaking his head in disappointment as the appraiser started moving next to his feet, gasping out loud as the gaping wounds started closing up slowly.

Minato had half a mind to start his real work but Ryoji started getting up and Minato allowed him, walking back and leaning against the tree as he watched the black haired teen power up to his feet, panting and exhausted already, even with his godly healing and regeneration.

"If this was someone else, they would be dead with the first punch," Minato scoffed, looking him in the eye. "Damn, really broke you huh? That's why I said, you're no God or even a human, hell even a human has a stronger will than that!"

Ryoji panted and held out his hand, closing his eye and muttering as darkness started pulsing in his palm. The fallen fool looked on with a frown, thinking of stopping whatever he was doing but relented and kept resting against the tree, playing with his fringe as Ryoji kept his eyes shut and slowly, but surely, the darkness was fading and something was in his grip.

"Oh, that looks ugly," Minato mocked. "What are you going to do? Hit me with it?"

Ryoji looked him in the eye and hissed, holding the mask with both hands. "You have no idea, stupid mortal."

"Here we go again," Minato sighed and started walking to punch more sense into him. "You just cannot keep your mouth shut-"

Before Minato could reach him, Ryoji shut his eyes and donned the mask, stopping Minato in his tracks as he roared out the skies and a vortex of dark mist spiraled up, reaching into the clouds and even above as the Night Queen came into the world-

"Hm," Minato looked around as the surroundings started to flicker. It was not the Dark Hour but the conditions kicked in as a green hue was cast over the world and water turned into blood but unlike the real thing, he could sense people still walking around which meant they didn't transmogrify. "Interesting..."

Ryoji backed off slightly and removed his hands from the mask that was most likely glued to his face. He pulled his head down and his body started convulsing, the wounds healing up and a cloak of darkness forming around his frame.

"Foolish mortal,"

Minato widened his eye. That voice... It was not like Ryoji, sounded much feminine and much colder.

"Huh...?" Minato shook his head, taking a step forward.

"How dare you...?"

Minato couldn't believe it.

"You will now suffer the wrath of the Night Queen," Ryoji announced as he was taken over by Nyx, adding more power into his already massive strength. The possessed shadow took a step forward and screeched out to the skies, announcing to the world that the Goddess had invaded, just for the sole purpose of punishing the foolish persona user. "I will haunt you for the rest of eternity, boy."

"Nyx...?"

Minato started shaking.

For the first time in centuries, he started shaking, quivering and quaking in his boots as he eyed the Night Queen.

He quivered...

...

...

...

...

...

...

In mad ecstasy and excitement.

Minato's body jerked forward and he widened his single eye again, mouth hanging open but a smile, a wide grin forming on his face as he processed the information and sniffed the air, breathing out when he confirmed that the smell and aura definitely reeked something familiar. This was Nyx. There was no question about it. The Goddess was here.

"Oh Nyx," Minato breathed out, exhaling softly as his body still quivered with unadulterated excitement because nothing that gotten him THIS giddy and excited in a long, long time. "Oh my God..."

Ryoji looked on passively, hissing in disgust.

"I have wanted this for so, so very long," Minato sighed softly and hung his head low. "So... Long..."

"Speak up,"

Minato raised his head up and grinned ear to ear, a disgusting and bloodthirsty smirk forming on his face because he hadn't been THIS excited about a battle... since forever, really.

"Goddammit," Minato ran a hand down his face. "Look at the state I'm in! You gave me a hard-on, without dick pills!"

"You disgust me," Ryoji hissed.

"I've waited so very long for this," Minato giggled. "I wanted to wrap my hands around your throat for so very long, bitch."

"Watch your tongue, boy,"

"Hahahaha," Minato gave a soft laugh and looked up, almost thanking Nyarlathotep for giving him access to this world. He never imagined he would face Nyx like this. She was living, breathing and talking and that was all that Minato wanted for so long. "Lots of people are to blame but you are at the very top of the list, you rotten bitch. You gave me decades worth of pain and nightmares and it's fitting that I get you to stomp you before leaving this wretched world."

"Stomp?" Ryoji repeated. "You have no idea. Do not mistake me for Thanatos. I am beyond you and your pitiful human senses."

"I'm going to pound you so hard that Elizabeth and Hamuko are going to be jealous," Minato stuck his tongue out, holding out his hand because this called for a celebration. The mythical blade formed in his grip again and he ran a finger over the pillar like blade, humming softly. "This will be perfect for you..."

"There will be nothing left of you," Ryoji warned, getting into a stance.

"I can't hold it much longer," Minato gave a restless groan. "Come forward! Like I said to your bitch boy, I am going to fuck you till you love me, bitch!"

Ryoji howled at his response and bolted, much faster than before and on the other side, Minato gave a haunting laugh and met the charge head on, loading on his right fist and keeping his blade at the back.

The two clashed and Minato noted the increase in strength, laughing out loud because it was perfect.

"YES!" he roared out, pressed up against Ryoji as the two struggled to run over the other one. "This is prefect!"

Ryoji pushed him back and finally connected with a hard punch to the side of his face, blowing him backwards-

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

To Nyx's surprise, Minato was laughing as he soared through the air, his insane laughter going off like thunder in the area-

Minato landed on his feet and was immediately tackled by Ryoji who plowed forward and started smashing him into the nearby trees, sending most of them tumbling to the ground due to the collision until he pressed the fallen messiah against a large one and looked him in the eye-

Minato was still smiling ear to ear, his teeth drenched with blood and ichor and he was putting them on full display-

"Hahaha..."

Ryoji ripped him off his feet and sent him to the ground-

"UGH!"

Immediately following it up by crashing his knee against his face, breaking the tree behind him from the impact-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minato did not stop laughing and despite leaking out blood from his nose, he looked up at the possessed shadow and tilted his head, eyeing the entity he had hated so damn much. "Pft, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nyx grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to stand, growling in his face because the mortal was not shutting up.

"You are going to suffer,"

"Pft!"

"Badly..."

Minato giggled.

Ryoji attempted to speak again but Minato got up, laughing out loud in his face, surprising and startling the appraiser as he frowned, the spirit that had possessed him getting pissed off by his infuriating laughter.

"You disgust me!"

"YEAH!?" Minato stuck his tongue out again, body still shaking.

"I will drown you!"

"HAHAHAH!"

"In the abyss. I will crush your filthy soul, you waste of blood and skin!"

"Fuck, that's hot," Minato grinned. "Talk some more, bitch. Go on, get me hot some more."

"I will kill you!" Ryoji lost it and roared in his face.

"It's been what...? 2 minutes and you haven't popped out a filthy baby yet," Minato exclaimed. "I am honestly surprised!"

Another roar of hate.

"Fuck your cuck husband too," Minato spat. "Erebus. The goat headed bitch. Hopefully he watches this whole thing and I want him to know, when I'm busy pounding YOU, I'll be thinking of HIM."

Ryoji lost it and sailed two punches for his face, looking to rip his face open and pull his skull out-

"Heh,"

Playtime was over.

"Enough foreplay," Minato snickered.

"Gotta take care of this heat!"

He caught the lunging punches and screeched in the face of the avatar, rocking the place by the brutal vibrations of his darkened vocal cords as the whole place starting swaying back and forth and a couple of miles away, a number of people lost their senses due to the maddening torture to their ears-

Minato summoned his strongest weapon and sliced through the chest, opening up another shower of ichor. He pushed the shadow back but he came rushing back, lunging in with a number of fast paced strikes-

Minato blocked most of them and dodged, grinning as he started walking forward, twirling the blade in his grip until a swing sent Ryoji backing off, wary of the flames surging inside the blade-

Ryoji again summoned the scythe into his grip and rushed forward to clash with Minato, the scythe being parried by Azatoth but the two were locked in a stalemate, not noticing the decay of land around them due to their clash-

"For so many years," Minato started talking, holding his own against the goddess. "You were the bane of everything. My life, my dreams, every fucking second of my life, I was terrified because you gave me pain like no one other."

"Good to know you comprehend what awaits,"

"No," Minato shook his head. "This time I will give you pain, for all that you've done to me over the centuries. This time is different. I am going to make you my bitch, so called goddess of the night sky."

"Blasphemy!" Nyx screeched back. "You should have held your tongue, mortal."

"Make me!"

"GRRR!"

"You racist bitch, come make me suffer!" Minato dared. "Or have you lost your touch-"

Ryoji sailed another punch but this time, Minato ducked low and fired back in response, sending the shadow flying through the air-

"Hm," Minato held his blade and took off running, following after the bane of his existence.

Ryoji gained his senses in mid air and took flight, floating high up in the skies and looking down with a scowl. "Get ready to embrace oblivion!" he shouted and rained down a flurry of black blobs, each of them exploding into deathly energy upon hitting the ground-

Minato smacked them away with his sword and jumped up high, lunging in with a punch that was caught in Ryoji's palm-

The two battled through the skies and Minato screeched in the face of the appraiser, freeing his hand and swinging his blade down, narrowly missing his target but the punch that followed knocked him down from the skies-

Minato channeled more darkness into his frame and came crashing down like a comet, tackling Ryoji who had just gotten up and the cloak around his body exploded, resulting in a thick mass of darkness and through the shadows, the two were sent soaring due to the impact of the tackle-

"Fucking bitch!" Minato yelled in his face, eventually overpowering him and pushing him into the ground. He geared up to stomp but Ryoji hurled another slew of black blobs, blowing him backwards-

"Nice," Minato shook his head and got up again, immediately blocking his incoming punches. "Hm." he shrugged and started using his blade, sending out little embers everywhere as he swung the weapon around, putting Ryoji on guard as he desperately tried to avoid the blades and midway roaring out to the skies, calling upon his minions-

Minato punched him back and looked back briefly when he heard low groans and moans, along with the grunting and snarling of shadows-

He shook his head and charged ahead to resume the battle, tussling with the possessed God and laughing at his face, his godly vision and hearing taking account of the lost and the shadows coming behind him.

"Is this the best you can do!?" Minato asked with wide eyes. "Really!?"

"Go to hell, you miserable human!"

"HAHAHAHAH!"

Minato avoided the punch and ducked low, coming back up and torquing his whole body into his right hand as he rifled it forward, connecting right against the chest and blowing Ryoji backwards-

"Let me show you!" the blade in his grip started spiraling, the different segments rotating in different directions as a blueish black aura cloaked the blade and the wielder. Minato widened his eye again and faced the mass of minions headed his way. He didn't give a shit if those people were not at fault, anyone getting in his way was going to die. "The pinnacle of my power!"

Ryoji had gotten up just in time to see the carnage-

Minato yelled and expelled the build up of blue flames in the form of a large torrent of searing flames, blueish black in color and much like before, they exploded forward in the form of a tidal wave coming crashing down but this time, it was much larger and far more intense, quickly swallowing everything for yards, even the few unfortunate humans who happened to be close by and when Minato willed, the wave of blue flames exploded, shooting up to the skies and heavens and bringing forth inhumane amounts of heat but all of that, all of that was overshadowed by the insane laugh of the fallen persona user as he screamed out at the wave of destruction that leveled almost everything for miles-

Meanwhile, Ryoji stood rooted at the spot, even the haunted spirit inside the mask had to stop.

How could a mortal wield such horrifying power!?

Minato turned around and stood under the moonlight, smiling his usual grin as he faced the goddess and jabbed his blade.

"Play time is over, Nyx," Minato said, rolling his shoulder. "Get ready to be haunted."

Minato bolted-

"Just like you haunted me..."

Ryoji met the charge head on but since Minato was serious, he got beaten to the first punch and while this time, his punches didn't puncture holes into body and face, the force was still brutal. The possessed appraiser lunged forward with a wild punch and Minato ducked, grinning at him from below-

"No!"

Minato stabbed the blade into his gut and yelled out as the blade started grinding through the innards of the God before the blue flames exploded inside and sent Ryoji soaring far, far away and thanks to him godly vision, Minato could see that half of his body was burned to nothingness.

Minato gave chase and by the time he caught up to him, Ryoji was healed and he jumped down with a downward smash, promotly blocked by the white haired fool who fired back with his own punches that floored the God-

"Hm," Minato grabbed a hold of his face and held him down, pushing the blade into his stomach and smiling at the low pitch scream coming out from behind the mask as the blade easily tore through and lodged inside his body. "Big enough for you, whore?"

"Y-You!"

Minato held him down and burned through his innards with inhumane temperature, the flames nearly lifting the shadow off the ground as he screeched out to the skies, his body burning and crumbling once again and that was Minato's goal-

As Ryoji tried to get up, Minato pushed him back down and did not remove the blade from his gut. He pushed it in deeper and his eye shone with a malicious glint as the discharge was going to be much more brutal than before-

Ryoji roared out to the skies as the ground beneath him melted, forming a hole under him and the flames pushed him down into the darkness, following him and burning through his body before shooting upwards from the hole on the ground, brushing past Minato who hummed and looked up to coo at the fireworks.

The hole next to his feet got larger and Minato pulled back to avoid the large black blur that rushed upwards the skies, the familiar coffin clad beast that roared out to the skies as Ryoji had transformed into his real form, the bringer of Death.

"Yes!" Minato cackled, holding out his fist. "Spread them stick legs, you whore!"

Minato yelled out to the skies and blue mist spawned around him, an even louder roar coming from within his soul as Thanatos heeded the class of his master and emerged from within, much larger than before with a spiky golden mask, red coffins and a mixture of red and black clothes. Thanatos roared out towards the entity that was the cause of his master's suffering for so many years as Ryoji looked on, surprised that Minato had to summon a mirror of him that was even larger than him!

Minato gave a rare smile as his persona hovered beside him, eyes still fixed on the entity above. Minato reached out and caressed the mask of his most trusted persona softly, with a real smile on his face because his personas were the his friends as they had never turned his back on him, no matter how twisted he became over the years.

"You know what Nyx did to me," Minato said softly and his persona growled again, restless as he couldn't wait to punish Nyx for what she did to Minato. "Make me proud, friend."

Thanatos roared out to the heavens, startling Ryoji as he pulled back and gave a maddening screech in return but it was mostly one of surprise as he couldn't believe what was going on. How was a mortal capable of this all?

"No..." Ryoji whispered. "T-This isn't happening-"

Thanatos flew into the skies and crashed into Death, roaring out in his face as he started manhandling his reflection, brutally ripping off the coffins as he pushed Ryoji down, stabbing the spikes on his head into his head and slicing through his body with his blood-stained sword as the God continued screaming out in pain, trying to fight back but the size and strength of the persona was too much and eventually, Thanatos hurled Ryoji towards the ground, making him crash with a sickening sound-

Death got up and flew up again, only to get overpowered again as Thanatos flew down and grabbed him, driving him against the ground and holding him there as a pulsing ball of purple energy formed between his golden maws before the beam was discharged at point blank range, burning through the white mask and crippling the already wounded body of the appraiser as he sunk underground as the blast shattered the ground below and Thanatos sent him plummeting below.

Minato walked over to his persona and smiled again, running his hand over the coffins. "I'm proud of you..."

Thanatos growled.

"Just a little more, friend," Minato sighed. "Keep with me for just a little while..."

Thanatos lowered his head and obliged, hugging his master briefly before fading back into his psyche. Minato sighed and watched on as Ryoji emerged from the giant hole on the ground, crawling his way out still in his transformed state.

"Are you surprised, Nyx?" Minato asked.

Ryoji said nothing and pulled himself up, murmuring something under his breath.

"Isn't fun when you're being hunted and suffering, huh?" Minato scoffed. "Just like you hunted and made me suffer for the years. Does it hurt!?"

"Curse you!" Nyx roared at him and bolted forward to grab the insufferable mortal and crush him into bits-

"Messiah!"

Ryoji's charge was blocked when an absolutely massive persona spawned between him and Minato, the scythe in his grip digging into the head of the transformed God who screamed out yet again, looking up in surprise because the persona was much larger than the previous one, if that was even possible-

Minato flicked his wrist. "Make me proud, messiah."

Messiah rushed forward and started tearing through the body of the God with his scythe, opening long and gaping gashes as Minato closed his eye and sighed, listening to the screams coming from the goddess that had played a large part in ruining in his life and now, listening to hear her screams of pain as his personas brutalized her vessel felt fulfilling, making him genuinely happy for the first time in decades.

Messiah cleaved the God in two and quickly disappeared as the God collapsed face first, his body healing up but the damage was already done as even Nyx was questioning her chances against the boy before her-

"What you see before you is a mere reflection," Nyx growled. "At my pinnacle, I could wiped you within an instant-"

"I've fought that before," Minato hissed. "Slapped you back into your filthy district countless times, shut your mouth whore."

"I curse you!"

"Oh!" Minato nodded. "Go on."

Ryoji got up, pulling out the blood-stained sword and pointing it over to Minato. His cracked maws opened up and a sphere of dark and red energy started pulsing in between as he started charging everything into one final, desperate attempt to take the fallen messiah out-

"Your regeneration won't save you forever," Minato said, holding out his fist as it was time to completely crush Ryoji, Nyx and whatever hope they had left. A unison of roars came from within his soul and a massive amount of mist spawned in the area, three of his most personas spawning in the area, Orpheus Telos, Messiah and Thanatos. The two materialized just above Minato who held out his fist towards God of Death and pulled it back slightly, causing his personas to dissolve into blackish golden mist that started pulsing, just like the sphere in Ryoji's mouth-

"Time to suffer!" Ryoji howled and unleashed the massive beam for the fallen messiah who looked up and grinned at the surge of deathly energy.

Minato punched his fist forward and the mixture of his personas shot forward in the form of a golden and black beam of light that overtook the puny in comparison Night Queen, burst through the spell and kept shooting forward, towards the vessel of Nyx who howled in denial as his vision started blackening as the tri fusion spell came closer and closer, eventually overtaking his entire body and blowing a large amount of smoke in the area as the entity screamed for perhaps the final time-

Minato launched Azathoth and despite all the smoke and filth, he managed to catch the blade digging into the body of Nyx and then the flames inside of the weapon exploding, mixing in the fusion spell and giving rise to a towering cyclone of heat and almighty energy, layers of red, gold and black spiraling around and reaching up to the heavens as the entity trapped inside the horrifically powerful fusion spell kept roaring out to the skies, his massive form breaking apart until everything fell silent and Minato gave a faint smile, holding a hand to his chest because he knew.

...

...

...

The surviving humans stared in amazement as the energy disappeared into the skies but the roars from the God of Death were the most satisfying as he had given them hell for months and hearing him scream like that calmed their hearts but they could only wonder who was responsible for punishing him like that.

"Is... our messiah finally here?" one of them whispered. They had prayed for someone to save them and maybe, the messiah had heeded had call and had came to save them.

...

Minato slowly walked over to Ryoji who was back in his human form, the mask still on his face but there was a big crack in the middle, looking up at the mortal who was looking down at her and the God of Death like they were filth.

"Got something to say, you racist whore?" Minato hissed.

Ryoji managed to sit up and got pushed back down by Minato who pounced on the bastard with his fists clenched.

SLAM!

"HA!"

SLAM!

"HAHAHAHA!"

Much like before, Minato jumped on him and started to maul him brutally, each punch followed by a sickening a cackle or giggle as he was letting out a lot of pent up emotions as he masscared the entity under him, punching, slapping and elbowing the God over and over again, not stopping, not caring that his hand was going numb. Fuck it, he was enjoying every second because this was Nyx, the bane of his existence, someone he always wanted to abuse-

"HAHHAHA!"

"FUCK!"

Minato kept laughing out to the skies as the slaughter continued, more cracks spawning on the mask.

"I haven't had this much fun fighting in fucking years!" Minato screeched out and went back to mauling and abusing Ryoji, opening holes on his body just like before, laughing in his face whenever he tried to struggle-

"Eat a dick, Nyx!"

"UGh!"

"You stupid bitch!"

"HAHA..."

"HAHAHA..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, after hundreds of constant punches and elbows, Minato stopped and gave one last look at the motionless entity under him. His work was done and there was no way Ryoji was going to move as even the spirit of Nyx had left the mask due to the never ending damage and failure.

"Hm," Minato was drenched in ichor but he liked it. He looked around the area and then up at the sky, chuckling because he knew someone was watching him.

Minato reached down and grabbed a hold of Ryoji's collar, hoisting him up towards the sky as a sign.

"Makoto!"

Minato called out the fallen persona user, holding the motionless Ryoji towards the skies, just to let Makoto know he had punished the God who had put him through the vicious cycle and had blown his body to bits.

"This is for you too," Minato said and slammed Ryoji back onto the ground. He glanced one last time at the sky, holding out a peace sigh for Makoto before he grabbed Ryoji and started dragging him away. He had given salvation to Makoto and now it was his turn.

Minato kept dragging Ryoji through the mud, mercilessly beating him down whenever he tried to resist. He ignored the people around him as they watched the God of Death being dragged through the mud by the fallen messiah. "Fuck off!" he snapped a couple of people and dragged Ryoji towards the back alley, pulling out the velvet key from his pocket. He opened the door and threw the worthless trash inside before stepping inside and slamming the door shut.

Minato cracked his neck and loomed over the God of Death who was a horrible mess of wounds and bumps. Minato cracked his neck side to side and licked his lips.

"So..."

Ryoji was barely moving-

"You like eating people, huh?"

"Gack..."

"You even tried to bite my flesh off," Minato said, pointing at the gash on his shoulder. He ruffled the back of his head and crouched down, holding Ryoji down by a hand against his chest. His other hand grabbed the cracked mask and he tore it off his face, tearing off his facial features along and leaving just a faceless shadow-

He threw the mask away and opened his mouth-

"You'll get what is coming to you," Minato widened his eye and got closer to Ryoji. "When I eat you, instead..."

Minato bit into his cheek and ripped away a good chunk of flesh, swallowing it down with a hiss. It tasted disgusting but oddly enough, it made him grin afterwards because he could taste Death in his flesh.

"Get back inside me," Minato said through a mouthful of ichor and then leaned down to bite some more flesh off his face, actually eating and swallowing the flesh because this was for his salvation. "You son of a bitch, get inside me!"

Crunch.

Chew.

Swallow.

Minato could feel the familiar energy pooling inside his soul-

Rinse and repeat.

"Nasty..."

"HA HA HA!"

"Fucking nasty but..."

"I love it..."

"My salvation..."

"I'm so close..."

"So fucking close..."

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

Minato kept forcing the flesh down his throat, drenching his body and covering the deserted Velvet Room with more ichor as Ryoji offered no resistance and just moved whenever Minato dug his teeth into his flesh.

...

...

...

Minato stood up and looked down his half eaten carcass, feeling a good quantity of the ageless entity inside the sea of his soul. He swallowed the little bit of ichor pooled in his mouth and summoned Azathoth again, stabbing the blade into the half eaten stomach and charging it up with his spiritual energy.

"You are mine," Minato hissed and started breaking his body into mist by repeating surges of dark blue flames-

Over and over again.

Dissolving his body.

Morphing it into mist.

The flames never stopped.

Over and Over.

Nonstop.

Dissolving.

Breaking.

Crumbling.

...

...

...

Minato placed the blade on his shoulder and took in the mist around him, the pieces Death in his body acting as the magnet and drawing in the rest of the formless entity and Minato took the God of Death into his soul, closing his eye and sighing out loud as this was the first time in a while that he had felt the presence inside the sea of his soul-

"I am Death..." Minato whispered, ichor dripping down his chin-

"I am the Messiah..."

"And everything bends to my will," Minato said and started moving, grabbing the mask and walking out of the room. He stepped out and looked around the desolate world, finding a couple of people staring at him. He ignored them and stared at the mask in his grip.

"I win, Nyx," Minato spat and threw the mask down, crushing it to pieces under his feet before stalking off, black mist radiating and oozing off his body and as he opened the portal back to his world and walked towards it, his life stated flashing before his eye, even some of the old memories returning to him as he kept walking, headed for the final battle and the end of the road.

"You stupid bitch," Minato hissed. "I finally win... Suck on that, bitch."

The portal took the fallen messiah in but for the last time, he looked back and saw a bunch of people bowing at him, thanking him for defeating the God of Death.

"Fuck off," Minato spat and disappeared into the portal, headed back to the battleground.

...

...

...

Minato spawned in the other world and saw a literal million of Nyarlathotep's followers waiting for him. He chuckled and clenched his fist, body breaking into dark mist slowly as he decided to test out his new powerup before the big battle.

"Well then," Minato hissed and his form disappeared, the dark mist shooting ahead and tearing through the horde of cultists, demons and robots, reducing everything to pieces as the fallen messiah bolted to meet with the Dark God for the final battle.

"I'm coming, Nyarlathotep!" he roared.

...

Nyarlathotep stopped and looked back, widening his eyes as thick dark mist flooded into the area and he dropped the human that he was holding, turning around as someone started forming from the mist-

"Minato?" Nyarlathotep narrowed his eyes. "Are you ready to meet your end?"

Minato rose up to full height and faced like lookalike with blue hair, giving him a confident grin that Nyarlathotep off for a few seconds. Why did he look so confident all of a sudden?

Minato held out his fist and closed his eyes, summoning his personas. His ultimate persona and the ones he had gotten from the other side-

Messiah.

Zeus.

Tsukiyomi.

"You tried this before," Nyarlathotep spat, taking a step forward. "You don't learn. Time to put you out of your misery, fallen messiah."

Minato looked up and grinned in his face, pulling his evoker out of his pocket and holding it against his temple, akin to his first time, the very first time he summoned as the same smirk was plastered on his face, at the very end of his journey.

 _"Per..."_

"Per..."

 _"So..."_

"So..."

 _"Na!"_

"Na!"

 _BANG!_

BANG!

 _"Heh..."_

"Heh..."

Nyarlathotep took a step back when a deafening roar rocked the entire island and he stared in complete surprise as Death rose from within Minato's soul, even larger than his ultimate persona by a good margin-

"H-How!?" Nyarlathotep gasped. How the hell did Minato manage to summon a total of four personas!?

Minato lowered the evoker as his four personas stood behind him, ready for the final battle of Minato's centuries long life.

"I am a messiah," Minato said. "And I am on a mission. I told you that before. Nobody can stop a messiah on his mission."

Upon that, his personas bolted forward and Nyarlathotep growled, summoning his own Gods and Demons to stop the incoming personas-

Minato summoned Azatoth into his grip, smirked at the ancient evil and took of running-

Nyarlathotep gasped and met his charge head on-

The two clashed-

In the middle-

Minato smirking-

Nyarlathotep growling-

The heat and pressure of the struggle was felt all over the struggle as the two collided for the final battle-

The roars got louder and the pressure got more intense, coming real close to shattering the barriers yet again but eventually, everything fell silent, dead silent as the battle was finally over.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Minato got up and pulled the blade out of the dead body of his final enemy. He stumbled for a few steps and looked around the wasteland, shrugging and walking ahead as the victor and his status as a messiah intact.

He stopped briefly when a blue butterfly fluttered down and landed on his palm.

Minato crushed the stupid bug in his grip and walked off, blade on his shoulder as he raised his fist up towards the sky as a sign of victory and salvation before fading into the shadows.

"I'm saved..."

* * *

 **Woot and done. Long ass chapter with a long ass fight... alright, wouldn't call that a fight but in the end, this was supposed to be a FM Minato stomp fic, apart from Makoto because he is a lot younger but dude is still a protagonist and a wild card, the only one who really brought the fight to Makoto.**

 **Minato has got to be feeling good right now. He beat a total of 3 Gods under an hour and finally got what he wanted.**

 **Is this the last chapter of this fic?**

 **Who knows?**

 **Read and review, please.**

 **Cheers!**


	12. Messiah

**Minato : Ladidadida, it's the motherfucking D O double G!**

 **Hahahahahah! :) :)**

 **I am in a good mood. All of you are going to heaven because I am happy.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

 **Fucking assholes, all of them, Tatsuya, Naoya, Philemon, Nyar, doubt me now! Doubt me now motherfuckers! I just turned around and slapped all of them with my universal dick! Showed all of them!**

 **Fucking reviews!**

 **Jason Wu : YES! Minato bless you bro.**

 **GrimReaperJr slash Makoto : Minato bless you too!**

 **Raze Olympus : Do I look like a charity- Fuck it, good mood. Minato gonna deliver it to ya!**

 **Clevernameeh : I love you too! In any other cirsumtance, I would be an asshole but fuck it, I love you too!**

 **Guest : Bless you too. And yes, I am that awesome. Look at the numbers. I saved the career of this filthy author. I came in and revived his failing writing career. Even Bloodlust was getting shit but all of that changed when I came to save him. Those are just facts.**

 **Megami Tensei Emperatriz : You don't THINK, you HAVE a crush because dammit I am Minato and yes, I am the hottest guy in the world, even with white hair and one eye. I love you too! Read the other story and you will love me even more!**

 **Onto the end. :) :) :)**

* * *

 _Makoto came to his senses and briefly wished he never did._

 _"Um..."_

 _The exhaustion._

 _The suffocating, almost maddening exhaustion was weighing on his being like several tons, putting a dull pressure that was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to scream out or something but even that was way too taxing because he was crippled inside and out and he knew the reason why..._

 _The battle..._

 _Makoto remembered the battle, the ungodly battle he fought against that freak of nature, his lookalike who was possibly the strongest persona user ever._

 _He walked into the battle with scars and walked out with more scars and an exhausted soul._

 _But..._

 _Makoto also woke up in familiar arms and he wondered who was cradling him so comfortably, soothing some of his fatigue. There was only one answer but Makoto was a little afraid and way too much ashamed to accept it._

 _"Ugh," he felt two hands running over his shoulders and head, softly, drawing out a sigh from the blue haired fool._

 _"..."_

 _Makoto shook his head and opened his eyes slowly, straining to do so because even something as simple as working his eye muscles and willing his soul to co-operate was exceedingly difficult after the fallen messiah put his hands on him._

 _When he finally managed to open his eyes, he glanced up and cringed-_

 _Red hair and eyes._

 _"H-Hamu..." Makoto widened his eyes and by some miracle, despite being fatigued to the point of never before, pushed himself away from her embrace and his lower lip started quivering. He hung his head in shame because the person across from him was the the only but also the last person he wanted to face right now._

 _In the endless void of white, she was there along with him._

 _"Makoto..." Hamuko said softly, smiling a little._

 _Makoto didn't smile back and just kept his head low, ashamed to even look her in the eye. There was one harsh truth and that was that he came back empty handed, without the head of the entity who had killed her which meant he had failed to avenge like he had promised and like she had wanted-_

 _"I-I'm sorry," Makoto whimpered, voice cracking with every word, straining to even speak but he had to get those words. He looked up briefly and saw her already crawling towards him, slowly and then quickly looked back down, wincing some more. "So sorry..."_

 _Hamuko shook her head and came a stop next to him-_

 _"Look at me..." she whispered._

 _"I failed to avenge-"_

 _Hamuko cupped one side of his face and forced him to look up, running her thumb over the corner of his eye to remove the the single tear glistering at the side._

 _"You..." Makoto finished and gritted his teeth, almost falling over due to the fatigue but Hamuko stopped his fall by putting a hand to his chest. She tilted her head and kept looking at him, waiting for him to pour his heart out some more._

 _"..."_

 _"What good am I?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm so ashamed..."_

 _"I'm so sorry..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Hamuko..."_

 _"I..."_

 _Hamuko silenced him by putting a finger on his lip, seeing more tears glistering in his eyes. She studied his face and resisted the urge to wince herself. Why on earth was HE apologizing?_

 _"Do you see a wound on me, Makoto?" Hamuko asked softly and Makoto hung his head again. "Look at me, Makoto..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I said, look at me," Hamuko ordered and much like always, Makoto listened and looked up, giving out deep breaths._

 _"Are you going to hit me?" Makoto bit his lip._

 _"Do you see a wound on me?" she asked._

 _"I deserve it!" Makoto added._

 _"Stop..."_

 _"I'm worthless. I killed myself over and over again and I couldn't even do anything-"_

 _"I said stop!" Hamuko finally shouted and Makoto shut his eyes to block the flood of tears._

 _"I-I'm sorry..." Makoto broke down. "Why am I even here? I deserve to burn in hell-"_

 _Hamuko sighed and sat up on her knees, hovering over him, remembering that Makoto had promised to rain a world of hurt on anyone whoever dared to put a finger on her, claiming he was good for only that and nothing else. She smiled and wrapped her arms his head, hugging him close to her chest, lacing her fingers into his dark blue hair._

 _"It's alright..." Hamuko whispered, resting her chin on top of his blue head. "Calm down..."_

 _Makoto couldn't find the strength to push himself away and sighed again, his scarred soul calming down as she held him close. He rested his head against her shoulder and slumped, short breaths escaping his mouth as he tried to fight back the vision of the battle and his failure-_

 _"You did a fine job avenging me," Hamuko said softly, repeating the words of the fallen messiah earlier._

 _Makoto widened his eyes, his last moments in the world where he was held by the fallen messiah, broken and defeated, flashing before his eyes._

 _"Sssh..." Hamuko snapped him out of the torture by stroking the back of his head, causing a certain warmth to run his soul-_

 _"I'm proud of you," Hamuko continued._

 _"I-I swear, I fought just to give you peace... I had nothing else left..." Makoto replied. "I was dead the moment you passed away..."_

 _Hamuko winced, tightening the hold around him. "Thank you..."_

 _Makoto breathed out._

 _"Thank you, Makoto," Hamuko whispered into his ear._

 _"..."_

 _"I should be the one saying sorry," Hamuko was the one apologizing this time, remembering what she had done to him. Spat in his face, beat him to near death and then tossed him into the trash without a second thought and despite that, he came back and avenged her with his back against the wall and the Universe against him. "I was already in debt, a debt I could never repay and you did this..." she chuckled._

 _"But I..."_

 _"I hold your oath unbroken and fulfilled," Hamuko said, pulling his face up to give him a warm smile with no hint of pain or force. She was genuinely happy with the closure he brought her and Makoto knew she was not faking it as she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I am at peace, Makoto. Thank you."_

 _Makoto stopped biting on his lower lip and breathed out once again._

 _"I'm... glad I met you," Hamuko said softly. "You brought me peace... You make me happy... enough said."_

 _The fatigue was still there, plaguing his soul but the hearing that his oath was fulfilled brought him peace, something he desperately wanted after the nightmare he went through._

 _Makoto gave a small smile and hugged her again, tightly, something he wanted to do ever since the horrible nightmare began. He clung onto her tightly and Hamuko did the same, with the intention of never letting go, no matter what._

 _The two stayed there for a long time with not a sound to disturb them as they kept holding onto each other, apologizing and making new promises in the endless void of white._

 _Eventually, Hamuko pulled back and stood up, rubbing her eyes and helping him up. "Let me help you..."_

 _Makoto managed to stand up with some difficulty and help from Hamuko, stumbling but managing to stay upright. He looked around and wondered something._

 _"Where are we...?"_

 _There were no trees._

 _No fairies._

 _Or cuddly animals._

 _There was only white. Nothing else._

 _"Do you think this is heaven?" Hamuko asked._

 _"I don't know..." Makoto replied._

 _Hamuko clasped her hand and gave it a squeeze, looking up at him with a smile. "It is to me..."_

 _Makoto chuckled and looked down, giving a squeeze back. "Same here..."_

 _"I love you..." Hamuko said, putting another hand on top of his._

 _"I love you too..." Makoto replied, clasping both of her hands and putting his forehead against her._

 _"Thank you," the two in unison and hugged again, breaking apart briefly and holding hands again. Makoto kissed her forehead and the two started walking, hand in hand._

 _Walking._

 _Walking._

 _Walking._

 _Laughing._

 _Then disappearing into the light, together._

 _..._

I blinked when the recurring vision came to end. This was happening a lot lately, most likely to the entity inside me still had a connect to Makoto's soul. "God, hopefully they don't start screwing each other now..."

Last thing I want to be is a cuck...

A larger number of screams and helpless cries echoed in unison, putting a smile on my face. Seems like it is time...

"Finally..."

I looked up at the moon, Nyx, as she descended from the skies to annihilated all life, bringing forth countless numbers of shadows to put an end to humanity.

"Hm..."

The world was in chaos, screams of terror and feverish praying going off everywhere as the shadows were mauling and draining the life of whoever was close to him, taking down every man, woman and child they could see and nobody offered any sort of resistance.

All they did was pray, pray as he died with their wishes unfulfilled, perishing under unimaginable amounts of torment.

Just like me...

The shadows were running wild, numbered in billions and hell, everyone was there. Even some new ones I didn't see before.

But...

"Heh..."

No shadow, from the tiniest Maya to the mighty Giants, even came close to the building that I had claimed as my own. No one dared came within a mile of structure as I sat on the top, casually rocking my legs and humming as the fall was underway.

I blew the fringe out of my eye to get a better look.

This was always something I wanted to see.

The end of the world.

The fall.

An event I had prevented countless times, in foolish resistance for such a long time...

"So many years..."

"So many decades..."

"So many centuries..."

I breathed out, the broken memories coming back to him and flashing before my eyes, all the time I spent with my so called friends, all the warm memories and the unforgettable times, the promises we made to each other and the life and death moments we shared.

Fuck em.

They meant nothing to me now...

"Save us!"

"Please help!"

I shook my head, briefly glancing at Azathoth and my compendium at my side. "Nah..." I decided to stay put, swiping my hair back and watching the hell unfolding before me.

Ah, the screams are a thrill.

Reminds me of myself at the end of my journey, alone against Nyx so I could seal her stupid ass and save his... world of filth and shit.

Oh, the voices are starting again. What was the count again?

"..."

Here we go!

"Fallen messiah..."

"Piece of shit..."

"Fallen from grace..."

"Failure..."

I chuckled.

"Worthless..."

"Weakling..."

"EAT SHIT!"

"GO KILL YOURSELF!"

 **"YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

I can recognize a few of them. Hamuko, Tatsuya, Naoya, Maya... Who else is there? Ah yes. Margaret and the other fools from the miserable room. All of them are yelling into my psyche, being sore losers because... none of them are going to anything about now because I have taken down every last one of their hopes, all of their so called saviors.

Keep crying bitches. Showed you.

Everyone of them were dead, from Hamuko, the wild card and the messiah to Tatsuya the old savior and at the end, even the Dark God fell before me and I alone came out of this... this 2 year old long war as the victor and the only survivor.

As the last persona user.

The slayer of Gods.

But most importantly...

"I haven't lost my touch at all.."

Hahahaha...

True to what I said at the very beginning of this mission, I had dammed everything and everyone I ever loved to give myself peace. I killed my friends, Elizabeth, Igor, every persona user from the past and next generation, all for MY sake.

My salvation.

"I made it..."

Tch, why is my voice cracking?

Got to control this...

"I dammed everyone I ever loved for my sake," I announced, to the screeching sore losers.

"Because..."

There was no way in hell I was going to fail saving myself when I killed myself over and over to save a ball of dirt for so many centuries.

My psyche is still damaged.

My body is still marred with hideous wounds.

The voices are still haunting me and the layers of grief and hatred were still there. A number of shouts are telling him to go and kill myself as I have brought the ultimate end.

But...

I placed a hand on my chest.

My heart is blackened. It is ice cold. I don't feel anything anymore. The only semblance of positive emotion is in regards to Makoto, other than that. I have a heart made out of steel and ice and yet...

For the first time in decades, my heart is at peace, beating normally like it did during the first few cycles.

"I proved something to myself..."

Itchy.

Burning.

Escaping...

No...

Got to-

Control-

This-

I...

A single stray tear escaped my working eye. Ugh. Fuck this.

I wiped it off and glanced at the little drop.

So this is all huh...?

After killing myself over and over again, fighting through veterans and Gods, clinging onto life with only thought of my so called, hypothetical salvation as my motivation, THIS is my relief?

A single drop of tear?

I really am fucked up.

"Hehehehe..."

But this is who I am now.

Peace and love... None of that is in my DNA now.

I will forever remain like this.

These demons will not go.

These voices will not stop haunting.

But...

They don't hurt me as much anymore.

I proved something to myself.

I am still a messiah.

This long and painful journey... There were times I was seconds away from giving up but I held on, clung on because I had faith in myself.

I have forgotten all my idols and heroes in the previous cycles. Don't remember any of them. There was only one thing left, that was my status as a messiah. In life and death battles, I kept repeating the word over and over again because I believed and I KNEW. I am an asshole and the world is cruel but... Failing to save myself when I killed myself for people who don't even know me... That thought alone is painful.

That was not going to happen.

I am not a toy, made just to save the world from Armageddon.

I am Minato Arisato.

The one and only messiah. I don't give a fuck about what they say now, call me a grim reaper, call me Satan or anything else you losers want. To a stone cold bastard like me, my opinion is all that matters and the moment I defeated Nyarlathotep, I solidified myself as the savior.

"SAVE US!"

Now, they finally understand. They are begging, pleading, yelling. All of them are looking at me because they know who I am.

"Too late now..."

I screamed too.

I kept screaming for centuries.

Nobody came for me.

I shrugged.

Nyx is so close to earth now and I don't feel a thing. Hopefully that bitch is crying inside of he red light district, even her shadows will not harm me because her son is my bitch now.

Go on Nyx, kill everyone.

Everyone but me.

So I can laugh at you.

I am laughing at you.

I am laughing at all the Gods, the fates, the so called saviors. I have annihilated everyone of them and I stand alone, the only survivor of this catastrophic war, the final war between Philemon and Nyarlathotep.

This is the end.

"SAVE. US!"

To be honest...

Even IF by some stupid miracle and change of heart, I wanted to...

I couldn't...

I'm so tired right now...

I've never been this tired...

This brings back memories... Like the first time I sealed Nyx and a relief washed over me, this tiredness is what I felt back then... Several centuries ago.

I cradled the compendium and opened it up, flipping over the pages and smiling at my friends, my companions. My personas were the only friends I had through all of this and if not for them... I would have gone insane...

"Thank you,"

I whispered and closed the book, kissing the tome and holding it close to my chest. I closed my eye and laid down next to my blade, Azatoth, and the personas inside howled, their praises echoing inside my psyche.

"Hehehe..."

Their voices are soothing me more than ever. I don't care for companionship or love anymore.

Cheers to Makoto though, he is definitely happy. Good kid, brought the fight to me and...

...

He gave me hope too.

Reminded me to keep fighting.

To think a 17 year old brat would inspire... okay, not inspire but give some hope to someone like me.

Whatever.

I hugged the tome closer to my chest and finally closed my single eye.

This is what I have been waiting for so long...

Slumber...

The slumber I wanted ever since I sealed Nyx for the first time but it never came.

...

It is here now...

I am looking forward to sleeping for once...

I am Minato Arisato.

I fell from grace.

But I made it back up...

All alone.

I was my idol.

I was my motivation.

I was my own messiah at the end.

And now...

I am going to rest. My soul and body are crying and cursing me to stop and now I can afford it because my heart is at peace...

Farewell...

 **SMASH!**

Ah...

 **Judgement Link Broken.**

Worth it...

So, so worth...

...

"It..."

...

"Long live the messiah..."

* * *

 **There we go. To be honest, the first part was not in my outline when I started writing this but... I also did not expect the bloodlust fans to keep reading this... and they still are. So, this is like a thank you? Also, since some of them have not read fallen messiah, I had to keep them invested in the final chapter so after discussing with a few people, we got the ending for bloodlust too.**

 **I dunno what to call this. Is it happy? depressing? bitter sweet? I literally have no idea. Makoto is probably never going to be the same again because like Minato said, nobody is the same after he puts his hands on them but he is up there with Hamuko.**

 **Minato... well, his situation is fucked up... yet he seems at peace.**

 **What would you call this ending?**

 **I usually wait for reviews but I couldn't handle waiting for long. I wanted to complete one fic this year.**

 **Anyway, this is the end of this crossover. Man, to think I wrote 70k words just for fallen messiah fans but eh, I said it before, I've been helping my family business since I was a kid so I love customer opinions, especially those I see almost everyday.**

 **I also thank the bloodlust fans for sticking by this horrible ride. Don't worry, I'll make it up later on. :P**

 **Thank you reading this. Really, means a lot. A big thank you to everyone (special shout to Wes80 for making the briliant covers, I don't think Minato did a good enough job praising you, well done) your opinions means a lot.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this. God bless and before I end this, here is a message from Minato.**

 _ **Minato : I did say I was going to kill all of you but... fuck it, I've grown to care!**_

 _ **You all are goofs but you are goofs I grew to love so... to make you englitened beings, I will...**_

 _ **Give you the kiss of the messiah... Just close your eyes, maaaaaaaaan!**_

 _ **Even the dudes. None of you better run or else I will kill you!**_

 _ **Okay.**_

 _ ***blows kisses***_

 _ **..**_

 _ ***SMASH!***_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Someone call the fucking ambulance for Minato's sake!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Later guys!**


End file.
